


This War of Mine

by HGGoods



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	1. The Man with a Metal Arm

Steve走进复仇者大楼的时候，听到了Jarvis熟悉的声音：“Sir，Captain来了。”他下意识得抬头，仿佛Jarvis在他头顶某处。大楼外面停满了神盾局的车，几个穿着厚重制服的人守在门口，他们看到Steve的时候毫无反应。Steve认得神盾局的制服，他知道这些并不是神盾局的人。大厅走廊里也站满了士兵，Steve走过的时候，这些训练有素的士兵几乎目不斜视。他第一个看到人就是穿着盔甲的Tony Stark，眼前的场景看起来非常奇怪，Tony只是站在那里，并没有开口讲话。他因为Jarvis的声音而看向Steve的方向，他举起自己的手机说道：“你迟到了。”

“星期一早晨——”Steve回答。Tony站在一旁，而Natasha和Clint坐在旁边的沙发上。大厅尽头的Nick Fury和Maria Hill，他们两个都拿着手机不知道在和谁通话。Steve走到他们身边，对着他们点头示意，“Natasha，”然后是，“Clint。”

“Captain。”两个人也朝着Steve点了点头，不光是Tony已经穿好了钢铁侠的盔甲，这两个人也穿着制服，武器也都装备完好。面前的茶几上摆着几叠文件夹，这些文件夹都没有摊开，他看不出来这些文件是不是已经被阅读过。但是他们三个人此时确实是一副准备好出发了样子，似乎只是等待着Steve——或者是等待着Fury和Hill的通话结束。

“Nat和Clint就没迟到。”Tony把面部的盔甲抬了起来，Steve现在能看到他的脸，而让Steve难以忽视的是他左眼处明显有青黑的淤痕，这看起来有点奇怪，介于最近两个月都没有什么战斗任务。

Steve伸手指了指自己的眼角，“他们基本住在这里，从楼上电梯到下面，三分钟？加上整理装备的时间，十五分钟？”

“这也就是我为什么建议你搬进来的原因。”Tony就像是没看到Steve的动作一样，忽略了他的疑问。

“我觉得我公寓挺好的。”Steve顺手拿起一份文件夹，他扫了一眼封面，上面的字几乎全部都涂黑了，这不禁让他思考起来，什么样的资料会连文件夹上的字都要涂黑。“所以是Pepper？”

“什么？”

“你的眼角。Pepper晚上梦游还是什么？”

“啊，没错，她每天晚上都会梦游起来暴揍我。”

Steve挑起了一边的眉毛。

“当然不是她做的，只是拳击留下的淤青。”

“我不知道你还打拳击。”

“你还有很多事都不知道呢。”

Steve晃了晃手中的文件夹：“比如说这次任务。有谁准备向我解释一下吗？”他低头看了一眼手表，“从我进来已经过了——五分钟？我以为这是个紧急任务，毕竟我接到了条‘复仇者大楼，ASAP’的短信。”

“仍然花了你三个小时过来。”

“不是所有人都会飞。而且我是不会搬进来的，至少现在不会。”Steve再次拒绝了Tony的邀请，他大概能理解Tony想让他搬进大楼的原因，也许Steve有一天会搬进来，但是并不是现在。他翻动了桌子上的几个文件夹，他问道“所以这是任务简报？”

“是，又不是。”Fury回答道，他挂掉了电话，脸上还残留着不耐烦的表情，估计是那通电话让他非常不爽——不过好在已经结束，而站在他不远处的Hill仍然埋头在电话中。

“那可是通超长电话啊。”Steve看向Hill，虽然只能看到她侧面，但是从她的身体语言可以看出来，那绝对不是一通让人愉快的电话。

“是啊，官僚做派。”Fury发出厌恶的咕哝声。“要么是几通又长又臭的电话，要么NSA，CIA还有DHS全部派人过来，那可不只是三个小时堵车了时间了。”

“政府？我以为神盾局是个独立的部门，什么时候你们为政府做事了？”Steve难以掩饰惊讶，他转头看向Tony，“你竟然对这个没有意见？”

Tony呼了一口气：“定义一下‘这个’，据我所知——我还什么都不知道呢。我不是很经常说‘我什么都不知道’这种话，而当我这么说的时候，通常都很糟。Cap，你可以翻一下那些文件夹，大概就懂了。”

“所以你们都读过这些文件了？”Steve拿起文件夹，看向坐在沙发上的Natasha和Clint，两个人纷纷露出苦笑，Natasha的身体靠向沙发，双腿交叉，她抬起头对Steve说道：“我并不认为那叫做‘读过’。”说着她打开了一份文件夹，里面露出一些有些因陈旧而泛黄的纸，至于上面的文字，几乎全部被涂黑了，只有一些不明所以的数字保留了下来，其中一部分数字看起来像是年份。Steve摊开了其余的文件夹，几乎全都是一样的状况，所有信息都没涂黑，他迅速地翻看了一下，这些文件真是被毁得彻底。

“现在我有点理解这玩意既是任务简报又不是任务简报的意思了。”Steve皱着没有说道，虽然他不知道这些文件原本是什么，但这些东西一定是高度机密的，而这些文件不会无缘无故得摆在那里——

“我其实不是这个意思，你们现在手上拿的其实是一份个人档案，CIA管这个人叫‘the asset’。他是个雇佣兵，政府在80年代就雇佣过他，90年代甚至神盾局都和他合作过——”Fury指了指文件夹上CIA的标志，这大概也是唯一几处没被涂黑的文字了。“但是几乎没有他本人的任何资料留下来。只有这一堆废纸一样的文件。”

“可是在被涂黑之前，这上面也曾经有资料吧。”Steve拿起一张纸，上面有几个数字，看起来非常像是年份，可是全部都是80年代的日期。“所以一定曾经有人读过这些资料。”

“无论谁曾经读过这些文件，他们都已经死了。”Fury叹气，“这些废纸就是我们有的一切了。”

“死了？”

“事故——或者谋杀，不过都没有任何证据——而且没错，人们会变老，所以能接触到这些文件的人大概都已经老死了。”Fury解释道。

“那你呢，”Steve转向Tony，“你能不能黑进……什么东西。”

Tony摊手：“前提是那有什么东西可以黑，我不能黑进一堆涂黑的档案里，如果那是你想问的话。而且你看这些涂黑的墨迹，这是毁灭性的做法，基本上属于把这堆文件烧掉了，上次我查看的时候，我的一堆厉害的能力里还不包含魔法。另外——”Tony话锋一转，从一堆文件里拎出了一张纸，“日期不是我们唯一知道的东西，看这儿——这个人，有一只狗——叫做Nickel。”

“哇哦，巨大的进展，现在我们知道这个人有一只叫Nickel的狗。”Steve语气毫无变化地说道，“所以，我们的任务什么？追捕并杀掉他？”

“慢着慢着，Cap，进展太快了。”Tony伸出双手做出让他平静的动作，他盯着Steve，“我们的确是要和政府合作，”他看向Fury，神盾局局长则朝他点了点头，Tony继续说道，“但是我们不会杀掉任何人。事实上，这是一个救援行动。Cap，你今天可有点黑暗啊。”

“我可从来没想过有一天我会听到Tony Stark说‘我们要和政府合作’这句话。”Steve失笑，今天可真是充满着惊喜的一天。

“所以你对和政府合作有意见。”Fury一脸‘我会把这一点加在你的档案上’，“了解了。但是你是个士兵——”

“我曾经是个士兵，I've served my time。”Steve说，而且他并不是不愿意和政府合作，但是前提是在这算是个合作，莫名其妙被扔来大量的涂黑文件，这不算合作，这只能叫做政府要求你盲目相信，“如果现在他为政府工作，为什么神盾局会牵扯进来？他知道你们什么肮脏的小秘密？”

“事实上这也是我想了解的事情，我的确听到过一些风声，关于90年代神盾局和他合作的事情，但是我当时还不是神盾局的头儿，所以当我想找关于他的任何资料时，结果都是——nada，什么都没有。这并不正常。无论什么人什么事，过后都会有一些痕迹，而这个人，却什么痕迹都没有，CIA甚至都没有他的照片。”Fury看起来并不像是在说谎，但是Steve知道，要么是政府那边有所保留，要么就是神盾局这边有问题。

“那么，这个政府的asset到底陷入了什么危险？他现在在哪里？”

Fury清了清喉咙，“事实上，CIA的人也不知道他此时遇到了什么以及他的具体位置，不过距离他上次出现的地点，他此时应该在位于Syria和Iraq之间的某个小镇。”

仿佛听到不可思议的话，Steve反而笑起来，他一边摇着头一边似乎在思考说些什么，但是最终他只是说：“Tony……”

一直站在一旁的Tony今天显得异常安静，在Steve转向他之后，那个穿着金属盔甲的男人向前走了一步：“ok，我替你说好了，‘就这样？一堆被涂黑的文件？然后我们要救一个天知道是谁，天知道在哪的人，我们唯一有级别接触的信息是这个人有条叫Nickel的狗？这简直难以置信。’”Tony停顿了一下，然后转头对Steve说道，“Cap，你是不是想说这个？”

“不，我不是……”——这个意思，但是我的确想这么说。Steve心想。

“至少值得一试。”Tony耸肩。

气氛突然有些奇怪，Steve坐了下来，又从沙发上站了起来。Hill一直在大厅的另一侧打电话，而Natasha和Clint都没有说话，只有Tony时不时插进来说些无关紧要的——比如为什么Steve不愿意搬进复仇者大楼，又或是他错过了Tony的几个派对，还有关于即使他是个老古董，但是也不意味着他需要就必须像个老古董一样生活——之类的。然而眼前的状况却突然提醒了Steve，“所以你们呢，都对这个任务没有意见？Nat，Clint你们两个今天异常得安静，到底是怎么回事？”

“这就有点尴尬了。”Tony伸手比划了一下，他指了指Natasha和Clint还有他自己，“我们——并不会参加这个任务。至少我不会去，‘他们’”他停顿了一下，Steve明白他是指CIA，“说我的盔甲太显眼，明显这只是个速战速决的营救任务，你们进入那个泥潭，带他出来，然后离开，就这么简单。”

然而Steve根本没理由相信这个缺失信息的任务会如此简单，“既然没有关于他个人的资料，那么关于他执行的任务呢？别告诉我这个任务信息也无法提供，我并不想再看到任何被涂黑的文件了。”

当Steve看向Fury的时候，后者回头指向还在电话中的Hill：“well，我们确实有，但是并不多——”在Steve想打断他之前，Fury迅速地说，“但是足够了，我知道你们都讨厌这个任务，但是任务就是任务，任务就是等待着完成的，毕竟每天都有一个拯救世界的任务是不可能的。”

Steve摇摇头，他解释道：“这并不是我挑挑拣拣，我只是没有获得到足够的信息，我通常会被告知目标和敌人——而不是关于目标有一只叫Nickel的狗之类的信息。”

“我拿到你的简报了。”在另一边的Hill终于结束了通话，她看起来就像是开了一场八小时长会议一样，“我现在是受够了‘你没有足够的级别’这句话了，”她举起手中的手机打开上面的全息，她指着其中一张地图：“我不清楚这是渗透行动还是别的什么——因为‘我没有足够的级别’，该死的我恨这句话。但是根据已知信息，目标原本应该带领着他自己的小队——由独立雇佣兵组成的一个小队，这些人都是拥有特殊技能的雇佣兵，情报显示，这些人全部都是为目标工作。而这个雇佣兵团此时受雇于美国政府——well，和我通话的人并没有明确说明目标的具体任务，但是我猜测是和当地的一个臭名昭著的军阀Omar Al-Halqi有关。目标的任务则是取得一份关于Omar Al-Halqi的秘密情报——”

“他失败了？”

“事实上，”Hill放大那张地图，地图上显示着一个叫做Al Ma'ah的小镇，“CIA称他们已经和目标失去联系超过20小时，上次他出现的位置就在Al Ma'ah这个小镇，他的原定行进路线是离开这个小镇，跨过Syria和Iraq的边境最终抵达Ar-Rutbah的一个安全屋，原定时间是他应该在大概36小时之后抵达Ar-Rutbah的安全屋。我们需要至少两个小队来进行这次的任务——”

听到这句话Tony突然举起手，“所以终于轮到我了？”

“你知道你现在不是在学校是吧？”Natasha半开玩笑地说道。

“yeah，我知道，”Tony迅速地说，“而且我从来不在学校举手。”

“Tony，很高兴听到你分享学生时代的轶事，”Hill转动着眼珠几乎给了他一个白眼，她一边说着一边切换了一张全息图，“但是很遗憾，军队方面派出了另一个穿着金属盔甲的的家伙。”

“哇哦，哇哦，所以他们派出了Rhodey然后说我太过‘显眼’？这是歧视。”Tony难以置信地说道，语气里还有点不满情绪。

“我以为你并不想接受这个任务？”Natasha微笑。

“要知道不想做和禁止做可是两种完全不同的事情。”

听到Tony的话，Natasha笑着摇头，“听着就像是你会说出的话。”

“hey，我认为现在你们该关注一下你们即将到来的任务，至于我，我现在需要去黑一些我能黑进的服务器了，我恨这些纸质文件。CIA那些家伙现在还使用纸质文件？我觉得作为‘同行’的神盾局该建议一下这些Cap-时代机构点升级设备的建议。”

在Tony说‘cap-时代’的时候Steve转头看了他一眼，脸上写满了‘你在说什么’这句话。

“这次行动简单来说就是把目标安全带离Syria，前往安全屋，确保情报安全。Rumlow已经带着一个小队在6个小时之前出发前往小镇Al Ma'ah，侦查小队会先出发，Cap，Rumlow也会在那里对你进行简报。飞机已经准备好了，随时可以出发。”Fury总结道。

“所以我们完全不知道目标的长相，也不清楚他的身份，而且似乎没人知道他是谁，那要怎么确定目标？”一直没有说话的Clint问出了那个终极疑问。

“不好意思，”Fury说道，“忘记说了，目标确实有个很显眼的标志，他有一个金属手臂。”


	2. War, War Never Changes

此时在飞机上，即使睡意全无，Steve也决定闭上眼睛休息一下，他知道一旦他下了飞机，可能就再也没有休息的机会了。没过多久，他就感觉到有人站在他座椅旁边，Steve突然睁开了眼睛。他看见Natasha正站在那里，端着两杯酒。“介意我坐下吗？”Natasha问道——大概不会有人此时说‘介意’两个字。Steve摇了摇头，他换了个姿势坐直了身体，并且接过了Natasha递过来的酒杯。

“紧张？”Natasha上下看着他，仿佛一眼就看透了Steve的大脑。

Steve吐了一口气，轻轻地摇头，“并不是。我表现得那么明显吗？”

红发特工端起玻璃杯喝了一口酒，回答道：“你的身体语言是这么说的。”

“那你大概看错了，这只是士兵的姿势。”Steve下意识地直了直身体，他并没有喝那杯酒——反正喝了也只会跟喝水一样效果。他歪着头看向外面，他能看到刚刚有些结冰的Hudson河，这景色已经和七十年前大相径庭了。他听到了Natasha的声音，“我想那我可能没看错，每个士兵都是紧张的。”

“我可不是‘每个士兵’。”Steve说道，清晨的阳光透过飞机的玻璃落在他的脸上，他蓝色的双眼此时显得异常明亮，他微微低下头，思考着要从何说起，“只是……旧习难改罢了。而且，come on，Nat，告诉我我不是一个人觉得这个任务有蹊跷。我只是不能停下来去想这个所谓的‘目标’，如果他从80年代开始活动，怎么可能到现在一点痕迹都不留下来？而所有留存下来的档案全变成了废纸？我并不相信这套鬼话。”

“也许他就是一个相当厉害的角色。”也许Natasha也觉得这个任务让人不安，但是Steve是没有从她的表情上看出来，她的语气听起来很轻松——或者只是故作轻松，Steve也不能说清。他只是看着那个redhead完美的脸颊，仿佛能从其中看出点别的什么。Steve端起酒杯，一饮而尽，即使酒精根本不能对他产生影响。“我真希望我此时可以说‘你是个糟糕的骗子’，然而事实是，你的扑克脸简直太完美了，我不知道你现在真的这么认为如此还是只是假装这是事实。Natasha，你是个几乎完美的间谍，但是你也会留下痕迹——这也是神盾局能找上你的原因。”

“你怎么知道我不是故意为神盾局留下痕迹？”Natasha说道，口气模糊难辨。

“‘你是个糟糕的骗子。’”Steve无奈地说道。

“你才是。”

“是啊。”Steve一边说道一遍忍不住点头，他看到Natasha的酒杯此时也空了，他不禁问道，“我的身体能处理酒精，你确定现在就开始喝酒是个好主意？”

“从纽约到Syria可是个漫长的过程。”Natasha毫不在意地说道。

“的确漫长。”Steve的声音几乎如同喃喃自语。从纽约到Damascus的航程几乎要花费11个小时，即使是现在他的乘坐的特殊飞机，预计抵达Syria的时候已经是当地时间凌晨了。

这架小型飞机里只有除了飞行员和几名神盾局的探员就只有Natasha和Steve。而Clint Barton则乘坐了另一架飞机，Clint会直接到Ar-Rutbah的安全屋和Colnoel Rhodes汇合，并且在附近展开侦查行动，而Steve和Natasha前往CIA上一次和目标进行联络的地点Al Ma'ah，希望能在那里找到蛛丝马迹。

“你知道么，Cap，我确实觉得这个目标很奇怪。”Natasha正查看着手中的地图，从Al Ma'ah前往Ar-Rutbah有两条主要的行进路线，中途还会经过一些岔路。“我确实会留下一些痕迹，很少一部分，大部分不认识我的人会知道我的代号——Black Widow，他们知道一点点关于我的事情，比如我曾经是俄罗斯间谍，但是这仅仅如此。而关于我们的这位目标，想要做到完全离开人们的视线，要么是他杀掉了所有了解他的人，要么是有真正厉害的人在保证任何关于他的事情都不泄露出去，也就是有人在替他杀掉了所有了解他的人。”

“你认为是哪种？”Steve的表情有些沉重，虽然Steve是在发问，不过答案显而易见。

“当然是后者，”Natasha迅速地说道，“否则他就会一直忙着杀人了，显然有组织在他背后忙他清理烂摊子，而CIA却说他是独立的雇佣兵，这就意味着——”

Steve接着分析下去，“这就意味着是政府的人在帮他消除这些痕迹，而他们完成得太好了，好到也许只有真正掌权的人才知道这位目标是谁。”

“这并不是什么好兆头。”Natasha说道。“政府是个庞杂和运行缓慢的巨大机器，运行得越久，随之而来的秘密就会日积月累。这也是神盾局基本独立运作的原因——”红发特工若有所思得说道。

“不，这不是。”Steve一边思考一边说道，“可是依旧如此，CIA的人仍然冒着信息泄露的风险让神盾局参与进来。他们一定是相当绝望了。”

“要么是这个asset实在是太过重要，重要到让他们完全无法承担失去目标的后果，要么就是他们面对着压倒性实力的敌人。这两种情况对于我们来说都不是非常乐观。”看着一脸陷入深思表情的Steve，Natasha最终说道，“也许是我们只是想得太多，说不定他们只是想要一个迅速的解决办法。”

“没错，你是对的，我大概想得太多。”Steve揉了揉太阳穴，“但是我只是有些讨厌这个任务，我也不知道这个预感从何而来，仿佛我一走进复仇者大楼的瞬间这个预感就出现了一样。”

Natasha眨了眨眼睛：“大概是因为你凌晨4点接到了短信？”

“我并没有在睡觉。”Steve摇头。

“这正是我要说的。你总是这么——我知道你是个超级士兵，但是这不意味着你不需要睡眠。”Natasha轻声说。

“你知道你不是我的医生，对吧，Nat？”Steve对她说道，他双手手指交叉，摆在了面前的桌子上，身体向后靠去，一脸微笑看着那个redhead。事实上是，他并不抵触Natasha这样做，因为他非常确定Natasha已经看穿他了。只是人都是非常难以承认摆在眼前的事实，不知怎么，你仍然想说一切都没问题。

他听到了Natasha的轻轻的笑声，温和的就像一直以来的，那个迷人的前俄罗斯间谍。也许在战斗任务之前讨论私人问题是个糟糕的注意，但是他们已经在这里了。Natasha开了口，她非常关心他，“但是我是你的朋友。而且没错，”她摊手，“我的确不是你的医生，不过我非常确定普通医生大概也不知道任何关于你‘加强的超级身体’吧。所以他们可能也就像我一样，而我现在要告诉你我的诊断了，你，Steven Rogers，诊断：缺少睡眠，来自你的朋友Natasha Romanoff/并不是真的医生，建议你，现在休息一下，睡一会儿。到Syria还有很长的时间，在我们面前还有一个艰巨的战斗等着，晚安，Cap。”

阳光正烤着Steve的一侧脸颊，他拿起了旁边的毯子和眼罩，朝着Natasha挥了挥这两样东西，他决定顺着Natasha的话说下去，“‘晚安’，Natasha。”

十分钟之后。

他并没有真的数着数字，但是大概过去了十分钟。这期间他只是闭上了双眼，并没有真的睡着。Steve给自己盖上了毯子，戴上了眼罩，但是别说睡完全程，可能连几分钟他都无法进入浅睡眠。他一点都不觉得疲惫，距离他上次躺在床上睡觉已经是24小时以前了，当然普通人也完全可以做到，至于Steve，这是一件相当轻松的事情，他此时的身体机能完全正常，大概再过24小时他才会感觉到疲惫。他仍然戴着眼罩，所以即使他睁开眼睛，Nat也不会注意到。他能听到Nat的呼吸声，大概她正坐在他旁边，阅读任务简报。飞机飞行非常平稳，他能听到引擎的轰鸣声，声音清晰，一个疲惫的人才会忽视引擎的声音。

过了几分钟之后，Natasha终于忍不住开口说道：“Cap，如果你想把你的眼罩摘下来，就摘下来吧，我已经听到你脑袋里的想法了。我知道你没有真的睡着，Steve。”

这就有点尴尬了。他怀疑Natasha真的能听到他的想法，估计是他的呼吸背叛了他自己，他知道的。Steve摘下眼罩，他做了一个‘opps’的表情。

“我明白的，你不用睡眠。但是不用担心，我给你找了点字谜游戏，防止你无聊。”Natasha还保持着阅读文件的姿势，只是伸出一只手挑了几张纸递给坐在过道对面的Steve，她虽然并没有转过头去，但是Natasha的表情看起来非常真诚，Steve几乎真的相信那些纸就是字谜了。

那一叠纸最上的面图片是一张来自监控录像的截图，一切看起来都很模糊，仿佛来自于上世纪的监控摄像，如果这张截图上面没有画着一个红圈，他大概根本不会看见上面有一个戴着面具的男人，这张截图的像素实在是太糟糕了，Steve甚至根本看不出来那个戴着面具的人是男是女。“这真是一个……”Steve开始说道，“模糊的字谜游戏，我想这一竖行要填的词是‘目标’，我说对了吧？”

“没错，你说对了。”Natasha这才放下手中的文件，“我想最终我们还是能挖到一点关于这个人的信息的。”

“我可不觉得这叫做‘一点信息’，就这张图来讲，我怀疑有人能只从这张图上看出任何东西，我甚至看不出来这是我们那位所谓的‘the asset’，或者这个人是个‘她’？并不是说我性别歧视什么的。”Steve突然说道。

“哇哦，哇哦，慢一点，你看太多电视了，这说不定就是你没办法睡着的原因。”Natasha转过头盯着Steve几秒钟，面露微笑，“我很确定这个asset是个男人，有几条被删掉的来自于目击者的评论，他们的描述都说明了他是个男人。”

“也许看太多了Netflix，大概。”Steve长长地呼出一口气，“等等，你刚刚是不是说‘删掉的’？他们是不是该一直处于被删掉的状态？”

“是啊，well，Stark终于找到了点东西去黑，政府文件很容易就能控制，但是网上的东西并不是这样，Stark的原话，‘网络上并没有删除键’，他最终还是找到了几条关于目标的评论，除了他有一个金属手臂，这些评论还说那条金属手臂上有个红色的五角星（red star），”Natasha打开了全息，递给了Steve，“我非常确定Tony也把这些发给你了。”

“红色的五角星？这听起来有点糟糕。”Steve担忧地说。

Natasha耸了耸肩，“yeah，”她的声音听起来却有一点轻松，“反正这个红星不会是芝加哥红星，”Steve转过头疑惑地看着他，Nat解释道，“芝加哥红星女子队（chicago red stars women），足球——我谷歌到的。而且也绝对不是某个欧洲的足球队，所以我只能说是Soviet Union，虽然苏联已经不存在了，但是如果他行动于80年代，他也许是来自于旧苏联的间谍组织，但是讽刺的是他现在为美国政府工作，还曾经和神盾局合作过，”Natasha发出了厌恶的声音，“听起来很熟悉吧，huh？”

“Nat……”Steve的声音变得很温和。

“别，Steve，不要。我没事，而且，”她停顿了一下，“而且那是个正确的选择，我很高兴我能逃离我来自的地方，你知道的，如果我说和你一起工作是件非常荣幸的事，你不会吐出来或者怎么样吧？”

“我不觉得我现在能吐出来，他们大概把这个能力从我身体里拿掉了。”Steve半开玩笑地说道，“就只有这些？这就是Stark能在网上找到的唯一一件事？我还以为现在这种时候网上有所有一切你想知道的事情呢，比如说wiki leaks那些玩意。”Steve再次翻起了那些简报文件，“有没有任何关于这个人所完成的任务相关的资料？什么也没有？”

“说起他的曾经完成的任务，事实上，有一大堆极为可能和他相关的事件，但是都是逻辑推理，他没有留下任何痕迹，也没有任何关于他的实质证据可以把他和这些事件关联起来。比如说他非常有可能参与了越战，”Natasha打开一份文件中间夹着一张写满了越南语的纸，“这些都是越南士兵之间传来传去的流言，时间久远，而且说不定还有些翻译上的问题，这些都是关于一个有着假肢的美军士兵，但是并没有任何描述说明他有一个金属手臂，大多都是‘一条强壮的手臂可以把人活生生撕开’或者是‘一个有着强大能力的人’之类的，而且全部都是越南士兵的证词，美军士兵这边则一星半点关于这个人的传言都没有。”

“越战？”Steve记得他读过关于这场战争的书，这听起来简直难以置信。“最早是在50年代对吧，就假设他在50年代还非常年轻，比如说20岁，那么即使如此，他现在也有80岁了吧，他怎么可能在继续执行任何战场任务呢？”

“没错，很奇怪，即使他最早活跃的时候是80年代，他现在大概也有50岁了。有一点可以确定，他年纪很大——还有个金属手臂，上面有颗红星。至少我们有了一点信心，而不是盲目的去大海捞针，怎么说Syria也不可能遍地都是有着金属手臂的人，所以我想他大概还是很显眼的。”Natasha合上手中的文件夹，扔在桌子上，她双手摊开，对Steve说道，“就这些了，实际上这就是所有关于他的一切，至于他现在所执行的任务，一切都要等我们抵达Syria，Rumlow那边会有政府的人来给我们做简报。”

“啊，还有他有一条狗叫做Nickel，重要信息，别忘了。”Steve一边点头一边说道，仿佛要强迫自己相信这是一条‘重要信息’一样。

“yeah，非常重要，Nickel，记住了。”

两个人都心照不宣的安静了一阵子，期间Steve还去给自己弄了一杯酒，即使酒精对他的作用已经不大，他新陈代谢的能力会迅速的把酒精带离他的身体。在喝完一杯久之后，一个神盾局的特工走了过来，递给Steve一个平板。

“Captain，我觉得你该看看这个。”这个年轻地特工说道，Steve接过平板，神盾局的特工并不像士兵一样制服上印着自己的名字，Steve看着他，问道：“Agent？”

“Will，呃，William。”这位年轻地特工有些紧张的说道。

在旁边的Natasha挑起了一边的眉毛，稍显惊讶“Will William？那是你的名字？”

“呃，yes，ma'am。”特工William说道。

“等等，这是你出生时的名字？”Natasha继续问道，她仿佛无法相信自己听到的名字。

“yes，没错，ma'am。”这大概不是特工William第一次遇到对他名字感兴趣的人，所以他非常淡定地回答着。

Natasha还想继续问一点别的事情，Steve打断了她：“Nat，注意集中一点。”

“哦，come on，我只是想知道到底是什么样的父母会懒到这样给自己的孩子起这样的名字。”Natasha眼中带笑看着那个特工，“no offence，我只是有点好奇。”

“none taken，他们是天主教徒。”特工William思考了一下回答道。

“哇哦，”Natasha止不住笑容，她感受到了Steve传过来的目光，她一脸‘好吧’的样子，“ok，让我们来看一下特工William让我们看的东西。”

William用手指点了几下平板，上面开始播放一条录制的新闻。“……纽约遭受外星人袭击，而数月前，纽约爆发了自911以来发生在美国本土的最大规模恐怖袭击……”

“等一下，”特工William拨动了一下快进键，现在平板上则显示了一条简短的突发新闻。自由军开始和当地政府军在Al Ma'ah发生武装冲突，当地居民受到极大影响，开始在第三方救援组织下撤离小镇Al Ma'ah。Steve抬头看向特工William：“Al Ma'ah不就是我们的目的地吗？此时Rumlow应该已经抵达这里了吧？所以所谓的第三方救援组织就是……神盾局？”

特工William点了点头，他继续说道：“我们原本的目的地是先前往介于Sheddadi的Al-Hasakah之间的空军基地，然后坐直升机抵达Al-Ma'ah，但是介于事发紧急，一进入Syria领空我们就会立刻前往目的地，另外会有一个神盾局小队加入我们并接替Rumlow的撤离平民行动，”特工William看了一眼坐在不远处的美军士兵，“由于军方催促，所以我们可能会比预定的当地时间0200抵达目的地提前一个半小时，ETA六小时，Captain。”

Steve和Natasha对视了一眼，接着Steve说道：“谢谢，特工William。”

“这将会是个漫长的任务。”Natasha最终说道。

Steve无声地点了点头。

当地时间0100。

飞机最终降落在了距离Al Ma'ah数小时车程的的临时基地，他们从飞机上下来，就立刻又上了一辆Humvee，Steve和Natasha刚刚坐稳，副驾驶的一名军官就开了口：“Captain，Agent Romanoff，我是Captain Burton，欢迎来到Al Ma'ah,”他一只手扶着车窗上面的把手，一边回头对着两个人说道：“对于信息上的一堆保密工作我很抱歉，作为个人我是不想让你们盲目得去执行任务，只是形势如此，没有办法。对了，”他递给Steve和Natasha两个内耳通讯器，“一旦你们进入Al Ma'ah，应该就可以联络上Agent Rumlow，我的小队会把你们送到距离Al Ma'ah十英里之外，不好意思那是我们最远能把你们送达的距离了，军队的车辆没办法继续前行进入Al Ma'ah。”

接过通讯器，Steve把那个小玩意塞进耳朵里。“新闻上说现在Al Ma'ah已经陷入了战斗之中，具体情况如何？”

Captain Burton哼了一声，“具体情况就是这不关我的事，我的任务就是把你和Agent Romanoff带到Al Ma'ah，对不起，如果你想询问小镇里的居民，我什么都做不了。但是我收到的情报是Agent Rumlow已经在帮助居民撤离，但是你要知道，Agent Rumlow的小队是一个行动队，他们也没办法做到更多了。”

“所以你们就让城镇里的居民等死吗？”Steve质问道，“整个Al Ma'ah有多少居民？”他问道，但是并没有等Captain Burton回答，“如果你们协助的话不用等到天黑就能把所有居民撤离，但是你们却要袖手旁观？”

“我做不了任何事情，我会执行我接到的命令——我不能违抗军令冒着结束之后被送上军事法庭的危险去逞英雄，你是个超级英雄，而我不是，Captain，这已经不是你当年的时代了。”虽然Captain Burton一直没有转过头来，但是Steve也能想象到他此时的神情。

“Steve，”坐在他身边的Natasha伸出手握住了他的手臂，她摇了摇头，“他们是士兵，这不是他们的任务，这是我们的任务。”

Steve重重地叹了口气，“我知道，”他重复着，像是在说服自己一样，“我知道。”

接下来没有人再说些什么，空气中弥漫着尴尬。此时外面仍是一片漆黑，距离日出还有5小时——看着外面漆黑而荒凉的场景，Steve有种错觉，仿佛自己根本没有陷入沉睡七十年，这一切只是梦境，他仍然在当年的战火之中，仿佛一切都没有改变。

~~~

“祝你好运。”Captain Burton从副驾驶上下来，和Steve握了握手，他指着脚下的这条土路说道，“朝着东北方向继续行进，很快我想你就能看到Al Ma'ah，无论你要营救的是谁，把他们救回来，然后迅速离开那个鬼地方。”

在继续行进了三英里左右，Steve收到了Strike小队Rumlow的呼叫。

“Rumlow，Come in，这是Rogers。”对讲机另外一边传来嘈杂的声音，枪声和炮弹的轰炸声不绝。这并不是什么好兆头，距离他们接到政府军和自由军交火的消息已经过去了将近12小时——

在一阵嘶嘶的电流声过后，通讯器那边传来了Rumlow的声音，“终于，Captain，我们我受到了攻击，我们现在小镇的西南方位正在向南撤退，我向你的地图发送了一个方位，你应该可以在上面查看到小队的实时地点。”信号非常不稳定，其中还夹杂着枪声炮声，Rumlow传过来的声音显得非常模糊。

“Nat，”Steve示意Nat打开地图，他则继续和Rumlow通话，“不要交火，我重复，不要交火。”

全息地图在黑暗的环境中显得非常明亮，Steve和整个小队都可以看到此时Rumlow所在的位置，接着地图上有传来了交火双方的大致方位，以及正在Strike不远处朝他们开火的自由军。

“没办法做到，”Rumlow的声音时断时续，“敌人火力凶猛，我们没办法坚持更久了，Cap，我们需要你。”

Steve可以在地图上看到Rumlow的实时地点，他一边进行着通话一边朝着Steve的方向撤退，而自由军和政府军的交战地点也正好就在他们前往Rutbah的必经之路上，Steve清楚，两个战术小队想要和军队正面交火是不可能的，而且还是在空旷地区——Natasha把地图转换成卫星地图，小镇的建筑已经被毁得只剩废墟，而就在12个小时前，这个小镇还没有受到如此猛烈的炮火袭击。

“如果交战双方决定继续战斗，我们短时间没办法离开这座小镇，”Natasha迅速地说道，她指着连着Al Ma'ah的一个十字路口，“这边以东都是自由军控制的范围，如果我们可以绕开这里，也许有办法离开Al Ma'ah。”

“不，”Steve拒绝了她的提议，“我们不会离开这座小镇。”

虽然Steve没有说出理由，但是Natasha非常清楚他意思，他想救出小镇上的居民，the saint……她叹了口气，继续观察这地图，在小镇北面突然出现了一个陌生的信号点，开始断断续续地闪烁着，Natasha注意到了这个信号，而Steve还在和Rumlow进行着通话。

“我需要知道镇上居民的状况，Rumlow，do you copy？”

但是通讯器里只传来电流声，Steve又重复了一遍了，仍然毫无回应。而地图上Rumlow小队的信号也停止了移动，这通常意味着他们被火力压制住无法行动，当然还有更糟糕的状况——全员阵亡。而出现在地图北面的信号开始迅速移动，Steve此时也注意到了这个信号。

“这是什么信号？”Steve开口询问道，但是显然Natasha也不知道，而他们现在又无法联络到Rumlow，他甚至无法确定这是友方还是敌方。Steve观察着那个信号，这个小队——或者是别的什么的，他们至少没有在任何车上，他们的速度甚至比普通士兵的行进速度还慢，但是无法判断他们是负伤行进还是有别的什么原因。

“这很有可能是我们的小队——”突然一个士兵插话进来，Steve把目光投向他——Sergeant Randall，这倒是提醒了Steve这其实一次联合任务。“军队也有一个小队加入了Agent Rumlow的先遣小队。我猜测他们并没有一同行动，很有可能Rumlow把这个小队派去进行侦察任务。”

Steve眯起眼睛，他质问，“难道这不该写在任务简报里吗？为什么你现在才告诉我？”

“呃，”显然Steve的问话让他有点紧张，“我也并没有实时信息，而这次又是一次秘密行动，所以Captain Burton应该也没有这次行动的具体消息，所以……如果Agent Rumlow……”

“够了。”Steve打断了他，语气不善，这让那个可怜的Sergeant屏住了呼吸。“我们现在全速前进和Rumlow的小队汇合，到时候我希望你手下所有的人离开这次任务，如果有伤员或者居民，你们就立刻带他们离开这里，清楚了吗？”

Sergeat Randall下意识地回答道：“是的长官，”但是接着他才意识到自己听到了什么，“Captain，我们不能……”

“不，你们能。”Steve的声音坚定，“一旦和Rumlow汇合，你们立刻离开我的小队，如果之后你们上了军事法庭——当然介于这是个秘密任务，我非常怀疑军方会这么做，但是以防万一，我会对此负责，至于你，只是一个听从命令的士兵而已。我不需要我的队伍里出现任何不稳定因素。”

“是的长官。”Sergeant Randall说道，他心里非常清楚，这次虽然是联合行动，但是军队这边人实际上只是来监视Steve Rogers的，虽然派遣他过来的军官并没有把这件事说透——而且参与进来这个任务让他本人也非常不爽，他所知道的恐怕比Steve还要少——Steve和Natasha走在他的前面，身后跟着那个神盾局的特工William，Randall一边跟着他们加快脚步一边思考着如果他坚决要继续执行任务，Steve会作何反应——又不是说Steve会朝自己开枪，Sergeant Randall想到。而且Steve也不是他的上级军官，但是执行此次任务期间，他又的确是自己的临时长官，所以事实上Randall应该服从他的命令，该死的，也许他们不该派一个Sergeant来执行这个任务，如果是Captain Burton，他这样想到，但是又立刻明白过来，Steve Rogers并不是一个士兵，就算是上头派个将军过来，这仍然是Steve的任务。

虽然不见得像Steve Rogers这样的人会真的说出那样的话，但是Randall在在心里已经想象过无数次Captain America对着一个将军说：‘Son，我在战场上的时候你大概还没出生呢。’Sergeant Randall陷入了沈思。

此时天边已经开始发白，太阳估计在一个小时之内就会升起来，Natasha计算了一下路程，他们应该会在日出之前抵达Al Ma'ah。在Steve和那个年轻的Sergeant对话之后，她回头看了几眼那个士兵，她实在是无法忽视Sergeant Randall此时的表情，她开始有点喜欢上这个年轻的士兵了——因为他现在所想的东西几乎全部写在他的脸上，这样容易看透的人谁会不喜欢呢。

“他有些动摇了。”Natasha不禁说道，她迅速得回头又看了一眼Sergeant Randall，他此时已经深陷自己的内心世界无法自拔了。“看看他的样子，我觉得他下一秒可能会哭出来。”

“他并不是个孩子。”Steve呼出一口气，“你太夸张了，Nat。”Steve这样说着，但是他还是看向了Sergeant Randall，当然没有Natasha说得那么夸张，Steve也明显能看出来自己对他说的话让他很困扰。

“他心里想的一切都写在脸上了——你看，他现在在想‘我绝对不会脱离这个任务’以及‘即使Captain America命令我这么做我也绝对不会离开这里’。我打赌他心里绝对是这么想的。”Natasha相当自信地说道。

“我不会和你打赌的，Nat，”Steve直接拒绝了她，“就算我和你打赌，我们也不会知道结果，也不是说你可以去问Sergeant Randall此时在想什么，即使你问了他大概也不会说，除非你能催眠他什么的。”Steve随口说道，但是Natasha的眼里带笑的表情让Steve迟疑了起来，“等等，你不会真的能催眠他吧？”

“Yeah，”Natasha说，“实际上催眠是个很简单的事情，起码比你想象得要简单得多。”Natasha盯着Steve的脸，“现在我也能读出你心里在想什么了，你在想‘你在开玩笑吧’。”

“你在开玩笑吧。”Steve模仿着Natasha的语气说道。

“真的很简单，90年代我就可以做到，更何况现在乱七八糟的科技，你也许该逛逛神盾局学院，那儿的孩子们大概能给你搞出一百个能催眠人的玩意。”Natasha停顿了一下想了想，她看着Steve身后背着的盾牌，“说不定他们还能改造一下你的盾牌，我觉得你的盾牌很轻松的就能改造成催眠的道具，一个圆的东西，而且你拿着它的时候，所有人都会看向你的盾牌。”

“Right，”Steve缓慢地说道，“一个催眠别人的盾牌，听起来……棒极了。”

那个Redhead一下子笑出来：“你真是个糟糕的骗子。”

“ah-huh，”Steve用鼻音回应着，“也许我应该找他们给我做个面具，当我撒谎的时候就没人能看的出来了。”

“好主意。”

“不，并不是。”Steve摇着头。

~~

在距离天亮还有半小时的时候，Steve的小队终于抵达了Al Ma'ah，原本从卫星地图上就已经能看出这个小镇被狂轰滥炸的只剩断壁残垣，近距离看着，眼前的场景显得更加得压抑。在前往Rumlow小队地点的途中，他们更是见到了无数尸体，从这些人的穿着上来看，几乎都是平民，也许都是住在这里的居民，或者是从西边逃过来避难的，原本Al Ma'ah并不是战区，所以有不少居民向着这里逃难，甚至寄希望于穿过国界逃到别处。

地上的尸体有些已经被火烧得面目全非，有一些人的手脚都被炸断，但是更多的，都是一眼看不到明显致命伤的。但是——

“也许他们有些人还活着，只是昏过去了。”Agent William突然说道，并且蹲下去一个接着一个的去摸他们的脉搏，但是每个人的手腕都冷冰冰的，他感觉不到任何脉搏，但是他仍然没有停止。

但是——“他们都死了。”Steve冷静得可怕，他拍了拍Agent William的肩膀，又重复了一遍，“他们都死了。”

而Agent William却像是没听到一样继续着手里的东西，他看起来很平常，几乎是面无表情，只是一个接着一个人查看着脉搏。Steve看着他，重重地叹了口气。他伸手拽着Agent William的胳膊把他从地上抓了起来，Steve盯着他，一字一顿的说：“他们都死了，Agent William，继续前进。”William此时似乎听不见Steve的话，他只想甩开Steve抓着他的手，但是他根本做不到。Steve手下的力气越来越重，骨头被人捏在手里的疼痛感让William有些清醒过来了，他看到Steve张着嘴，说着什么——William晃了晃脑袋，他听到了Steve低沉着警告声：“……Agent William，继续前进。”

“是的……长官。”

小队继续前进，距离Rumlow的方位只有几百米，Steve隐隐约约听到了枪声，他做出了一个停止前进的手势，并且让所有人找好掩体，他和Natasha也躲在了一处断墙后面，他们两个人都蹲了下来，并且打开了卫星地图。上面显示着Rumlow的具体实时位置，而之前那个未知信号也和Rumlow的信号重合在了一起。

“Sergeant Randall，你看到地图了吗？”Steve按下通讯器的按钮，他看了一眼Natasha，无声的说‘敌人’，而Natasha则摇了摇头，Steve做了一个同意的手势，然后继续对着通讯器说道，“我认为你是对的，那个未知信号可能就是我们的侦察队。”

“是，长官。”通讯器对面传来了Sergeant Randall略显紧张的声音，Steve能听到他正深深地呼了一口气。

“Agent William，把无人机放出去，我需要图像。”Steve下达着命令，“还有，Sergeant Randall，你和你的小队保持隐蔽，我需要你们在这里给Agent William做好掩护，在他操纵无人机的时候保证他的安全。”

得到回应之后，Steve继续说道：“Agent William，把图像传送到我这边，其余的特工们，移动到我的方向，保持隐蔽，保持行动。”

无人机在William的操控之下朝着Rumlow的方向飞了过去，他打开隐身模式，悬停好无人机之后他打开了上面的摄像头，图像开始传输。此时Rumlow的小队正躲在一处被炸得只剩断壁的建筑物里，对面敌人的火力压制着他们只能保持在原地。

“把无人机向敌人方位移动一下，我需要看到他们。”Steve对着通讯器向William下达着命令。

“收到。”

随着无人机的移动，Steve看到了对面敌人的状况——

“告诉我那不是一柄重机枪。”Natasha低声说道。

画面上大概有15名敌人，可能在一些建筑物里还有别的敌人，他们中间是一辆卡车，后面驾着一柄重机枪，除了换弹夹，那柄重机枪就没有停下来过。然而无人机继续向他们后方移动，然而那柄重机枪还不是全部。

“yeah，那不是‘一柄’重机枪。”在敌人的后方，还有一辆卡车停在那里，上面也载着一柄重机枪。

“听起来让人安心了不少。”Natasha一脸轻松。“我们需要把操控重机枪的人干掉，”她指着镜头下的一栋建筑，“这里，狙击的完美地点，而且从Rumlow后方潜行过去，这些人太过注意Rumlow的方位，不可能发现我们。”

“你是对的，”Steve同意，“但是杀掉一个人他们还会继续派人上去操作机枪，但是先干掉那个人，至少会为我们争取点时间——”Steve把手指按在通讯器上，“Agent William，我需要更近距离观察敌人，把无人机再降低一下，小心操作。”

“看这些人的装束，他们应该是自由军。”Steve用手指敲击这屏幕，“Sergent Randall，你能辨认出来这些人吗？”

通讯器另一边传来Randall有些迟疑的声音：“他们应该是自由军，政府军要比他们更加正规一点，只是自由军的派系非常多而且繁杂，他们甚至有可能只是一小撮武装团体打着自由军的旗号——”

“他们不是自由军。”William突然打断了Randall，但是他又立刻意识到自己不应该这么做，“对不起我不该打断，但是我认为他们不是自由军，自由军不会这样屠杀平民。”

“了解了。”Steve言简意赅的回答，“Agent William，你现在不应该在操控无人机么？注意力集中。”

在听到William的‘是的长官’之后Steve就开始迅速得分析着眼前的场景，他们现在仍然无法联络上Rumlow，所以现在无法得到他们的配合，想绕过这批敌人可能性不大，而且一旦暴露，就是自己的小队和Rumlow的小队一同暴露在猛烈的火力中，Natasha的思路是正确的，他们现在只能在暗中狙击掉所有敌人，只是他们现在时间也不多了，在那种火力之下，估计他们依赖的掩体早晚会被子弹打成渣。

Steve选择了Natasha刚才指着的建筑和第二最佳地点，把小队分成两组，做好狙击准备。“William，你可以把无人机收回来了。”他命令到，但是眼神仍然在没有关闭的画面上，希望自己没有错过什么。无人机从敌人方向撤退的过程中，画面突然出现了一个亮点，但只有一瞬间，Steve立刻就意识到了那是什么。

“把无人机停下来！”Steve立刻按下通讯器，他抬起头看向Natasha，“你刚才看到了吧？”

虽然此时Natasha很不想承认，但是她也同样看到了那个两点，而且她同样地清楚那是什么。“Yep，”Natasha握紧了手里的狙击枪，“显然敌人也有狙击手。”她打开卫星地图，对比着画面中的建筑，“而且他们还没有找到好狙击位置，谢天谢地他们的狙击手是个傻瓜。这栋建筑明显不适合射击。”Natasha指着卫星地图上的建筑，“他们甚至不可能在这里看到Rumlow小队的位置。”

“Cap，”William突然插话进来，“我觉得他们也发觉到了自己找了一个破烂地点，你看画面右下角。”

“收到。”画面右下角正显示着几个人拿着狙击枪的人正在移动中，显然是在向另外的建筑前进。“Natasha。”

“等等，”Natasha伸出手示意Steve不要说话，她的视线在卫星地图和实时画面两边切换着，根据这些人移动的地点——“bingo，”她指着地图东南方向的一栋建筑，“那个狙击小队正往这里移动，这意味着我们没有时间了，一旦他们就位，Rumlow的小队就会立刻暴露在狙击手视野里。”

Steve无声地点了点头，他把小队分成了三个小组，分别部署到不同建筑中，他自己则和Agent William绕到Rumlow小队后方，为他们提供掩护，命令下达完毕，Steve深吸了一口气：“开始行动，时间紧迫，各个小组迅速就位。Agent William，你和我从西边这条小路向Rumlow方向前进，go。”

“他们不是自由军。”跟在Steve身后的William突然开口，声音很轻，仿佛不是在和Steve说话，但是Steve仍然能听得见。他只是以为William在自言自语，所以Steve并没有理会他。

“那些平民，他们根本不是附带伤害，那是一场屠杀，自由军不会这么做的。”

Steve实际上能理解他的想法，只是他们现在没有时间互相拥抱安慰对方了。他没有做任何回应，而William也再没有说话了。两个人保持着全速前进，几分钟之后抵达了目的地，只要向右转过去就是Rumlow的地点了。他知道此时Rumlow的人应该死死地盯着他的方向，估计他在向前进一步就会有人对着他扫射了。

但是此时他仍然无法联系到Rumlow，挨子弹开起来是不可避免的了。Steve把盾牌拿在手里，让William跟在他身后，两个人躲在盾牌后面应该能挡住第一波下意识的射击——之后这个显眼的盾牌足够让Rumlow的停止射击了。只是计划永远赶不上变化，在他抵达这里几乎同时的他就已经开始收到各个狙击小组抵达狙击点的消息，而此时，他听到通讯器里Natasha急促的声音：“Steve，让Rumlow立刻改变位置，我看到敌人的狙击手了。我们还没准备好。”

哦，该死的。

Steve心里咒骂了一声，他不由自主的加大了音量，“Nat，所有狙击手准备好之后你就立刻下达命令，我们只有一次机会。”

通讯器对面传来了Nat冷静的声音：“收到。”

紧接着Steve和William两个人冲出墙角，几乎无法辨别究竟是Steve的喊声还是对面狙击手的子弹先到达。

“狙击手！”


	3. Following The Light

Mitchell蹲伏在一处低矮的掩体后面，死死地盯着面前的巷口，身后不停得传来子弹打进石墙的声音，那柄重机枪仿佛是有无穷无尽的子弹，作为掩体的石墙还能撑多久他也不知道。他得到的命令是在小队后方进行掩护。虽然看似是无数的子弹朝向这个方向射过来——当然他们并不可能拥有无穷无尽的子弹，最终重机枪的子弹会消耗殆尽——或者在耗尽之前，挡在他们前面的掩体就先被破坏掉了——结果显而易见。如果他们没能从正面突破，那么极有可能敌人就会绕到小队背后进行偷袭。

即使此时温度降到了零度，但是在厚重的装备之下，Mitchell仍然觉得有些闷热。他紧盯着巷口，如果巷口出现任何人，他都会毫不犹豫地开枪。

那柄重机枪只有在更换枪管或是弹夹的时候才会停止射击，看似此时有空档可以反击，但是对面的重机枪虽然停了，敌人仍旧会朝着这边进行猛烈射击，整个小队甚至无法撤退，一旦他们脱离掩体，就会立刻进入敌人的射击范围内，Mitchell身后的那堵已经快要坚持不住的石墙就是他们唯一的救命稻草了。如果掩体一旦被破坏，整个小队就只能被迫反击，虽然重机枪的精准度极差，但是在扫射之下，整个小队非常有可能全军覆灭。这让他不由得看了一眼身边的Simon，他也是同样的姿势，紧握着手里的枪，面无表情地监视着巷口。

Simon Fisher是整个侦察小队唯一存活下来的人。原本只应该是个没有危险的先遣侦察行动，最终演变成了和敌人交火，由于寡不敌众，在撤退失败之下，他是唯一一个逃出来的人。同样的，他也是把敌人引到这来的那个人——他出现的时候第一句话是‘敌人正在朝这边前进’，第二句则是，‘我是侦查小队唯一一个活着的’。Mitchell想对他说点什么，但是此时说什么都毫无意义，他想节省下来等到任务结束再说，或者就什么都不说——那大概就意味着他们都会死在这次任务上。

重机枪又一次停止了射击，Mitchell深深地吸了一口气，这口气还没等他吐出去，他就听到了有人大喊了一声‘狙击手’。Mitchell没有任何的思考时间，他眼前突然冒出了两个人影，虽然他的大脑告诉他那不是敌人，但是正在执行掩护任务的Mitchell下意识地扣动了扳机，紧接着他意识到了眼前的人正是他们等待已久的救援，也就是同时，他明白了'狙击手'是Steve的喊声，那就意味着是敌人的狙击手正在朝向自己射击。虽然小队并没有处在重机枪的射击范围内，但是如果敌人有在高处建筑的狙击手，那么整个小队都暴露在狙击手的视野里。

而Mitchell接下来的行动完全没有经过大脑思考，他径直扑向身边的Fisher，把他推向了掩体更深处，而他自己则暴露在了危险之中。这几秒钟之内，Mitchell看着Steve的盾牌在自己眼前闪过，那个男人在对着他的小队大喊：“狙击手，掩护。”整个小队都向着有屋顶的地方迅速地移动着，而Mitchell则把自己身边的Fisher推到了另一边，仿佛一切都好，直到一声惨叫打破了他这个念头，过了几秒钟，他才意识到这个惨叫的来源正是Nickolas Allen Mitchell他自己。

狙击枪的子弹射穿了他的小腿，他晃过神来之后，身边已经是一大摊血了。迅速得失血让Mitchell有些眩晕，他想爬起来给自己止血，可是头重脚轻让他移动变得困难，他非常清楚，贯穿伤，动脉破损意味着什么。他仍然努力直起身体，直到他听到了一个熟悉的声音。

“不要动，我现在就帮你止血。”

这是——Mitchell眯着眼睛，试着看清楚眼前的人——Agent William。哈，William，那个有着奇怪名字的人，Will William，究竟是什么样懒惰的父母会给孩子起这样的名字。

“Will……”Mitchell的声音变得非常虚弱，他看到William凑过来听他说话，Mitchell喃喃着，“Will，你有个有趣的名字。”

一切都变得非常模糊，一切又变得非常清晰。他能听到Steve的声音：“狙击手已倒下，重机枪手已倒下。”哦，这意味着自己的小队不会落到和侦察队一个下场了，Mitchell想到，不管任务目标是什么人，他希望这个人值得他们这次自杀任务。

接着他听到了Will的声音，“不要昏过去。”

说得好像他想昏过去一样，失血过多失去意识是很正常的事啊。Mitchell想这么跟William说，但是他此时已经只能动动嘴唇而发不出任何声音了，他知道自己此时已经被打上了止血带，如果顺利的话他会立刻被带回基地进行手术——如果。

流血已经止住了，而Mitchell还没有彻底失去意识。但是时间流逝变得模糊而失调，他不知道过了多久，也不知道敌人是否都被消灭，人影在他眼前晃来晃去，仿佛有人在争吵，仿佛又能听到重机枪疯狂扫射的声音，该死的，他是不是还躺在这个小镇的大街上，他应该被带回基地进行手术，否则他的腿大概就保不住了——不过也许他能拿到Stark工业的假肢也说不定，毕竟现在Steve Rogers在这里。

他听到的第一句完整的话是Steve的喊声：“给他打一针。”然后有什么人在说些别的什么，声音没有Steve那么有底气，或者是那个人离他太远，Mitchell根本听不清另外一个人在说什么。接着Steve又提高了音量：“Will，给他打一针！”

打一针。什么针？强心剂？原来他们医疗补给里还有这玩意吗？接着Mitchell就像灵魂回到了身体里一样彻底清醒了过来，他一下子坐直了身体，他面前站满了人，Rumlow，Steve，Sergeant Randall，Agent William，全部都站在那里。

“Sergeant Randall，你听到我说的了，带他回去。”Steve站在那里对着Randall说道。虽然Mitchell不知道其他人的视角如何，反正坐在地上的他仰视着Steve，只觉得被他的气场压得喘不上气——当然更可能是因为失血过多导致的供氧不足。

“上次我检查的时候，我不为你工作。”Sergeant Randall回应。

opps。Mitchell有点不理解眼前的场景。但是他既没有立场插话也没有任何力气去插话，他现在甚至想再昏过去，醒来的时候说不定已经在医院里了。

“是的，你不是。但是这是我的任务，我不希望你出现在我的任务里，我不喜欢间谍。”Steve压低了嗓音，声音里充满了威胁，“而且我也不可能一直当你们的保姆。你们的先遣侦察队在哪里？Sergeant Randall，你带他们还有Agent Mitchell立刻滚回基地，我不管你是不是为我工作，我不能忍受我的队伍里有人监视着我。”

呃啊。Mitchell发出一声厌恶的咕哝声，但是声音很轻，并没有人注意到。他知道接下来的话题就会变得很沉重了，该死的，现在Fisher大概又要再经历一遍了——Mitchell左右看去，最终在角落里找到了低着头坐在那里的Fisher，大概也是听到了Steve的话，他缓慢地抬起头，脸上带着无法形容的神色，他张开嘴，声音有些嘶哑：“我是唯一一个活着的。”

Mitchell觉得头疼万分，一定是因为缺氧，现在他觉得自己有点昏头昏脑。他不知道自己被注射了多少吗啡，反正他已经快要飘起来了。他抬头看向Steve，Captain America的表情也是非常精彩，Mitchell不由地点了点头。

在场的人眼神都不知道看向什么地方，Mitchell一个人坐在地上，有点不知所措，他甚至已经准备说点什么打破沉默了，但是最终Steve还是开了口：“那么，Sergeant Randall，你带着他，Agent Mitchell还有你队里剩下的人回去。”

“我不会回去的。”

就知道，说这话的并不是Sergeant Randall，而是角落里的Fisher。Mitchell心想——很正常，有人杀了你整个小队，正常人都不会就这样放手的，但是你又不是超级英雄——

“所以呢，你想要复仇。”Steve语气里带了几分嘲讽——紧接着他叹了一口气，“我明白，我明白你的心情，但是我不可能让你危害整个任务。你会跟着Sergeant Randall回去。”他劝说道。

“我是不会回去的。”Fisher一字一顿地回应道，他只是重复了一遍刚才的话，甚至没有加大一点音量。

现在Mitchell倒是很好奇Steve接下来要怎么办，说不定他会把自己搬出来，说些什么如果你们不把Agent Mitchell送回去，他会丢掉一条腿什么的，但是他严重怀疑无论是Sergeant Randall还是Fisher会在意——他甚至自己都不太在意，这一定是吗啡的错。

“Sergeant Randall。”Steve做出了一副要好生相劝的模样，接着Mitchell看到了Natasha Romanoff——等等，她一直都在Steve身后站着吗？哇哦。所以她要说些什么了吗？他看到Natasha握住了Steve的胳膊，但是Steve只是轻声对她说：“让我来。”

“Sergeant Randall，”Steve又叫了一遍他的名字，“所以你现在就要看着你手下的士兵去送死吗？”

哈。Mitchell有点惊讶。

“你在说什么？”Sergeant Randall有点摸不知道头脑。

“你不想回去是因为这是你的任务，而Private Fisher不想回去是因为他想复仇，而这个复仇最终会害死他自己的，如果你继续留在这里，你就是那个为他死而负责的人。”

他说得很对。如果不是Mitchell此时打了吗啡又有点缺氧，他几乎要给Captain America鼓掌了。他说得很有道理，虽然听起来不是很公平，但是很有道理。

“但是我猜你一定对这个结果没什么意见，你应该习惯了吧。”Steve故意说道。

Meh——Mitchell哼了一声，他习惯了才怪。看看Sergeant Randall的表情，他现在已经一脸侦察小队的队员死亡都怪他的表情了，现在整个小队最后一个人的死亡——还没发生——也要扣在他头上，并不是为了任务牺牲，而是为了复仇，他根本承受不了。而且整个‘我不为你工作’的理论都是胡扯，这是个合作任务，他们全部都在Steve Rogers的指挥之下。

“Fisher，跟我们回基地。”Randall终于妥协了，他转头对Fisher说道。

“不。”Fisher立刻拒绝，他难以置信地摇着头，“Sergeant，我……”

“闭嘴。”Randall吼道，神盾局是一回事，军队制度又是一回事，“Private Simon Fisher，这是一个你上级的直接命令，立刻跟我们返回基地。”

Mitchell抬起眼睛看着Fisher，后者的表情相当地精彩——违抗Steve的命令和违抗Randall的命令完全是两个不同的级别，毕竟Steve的‘Captain’并不是真正的Captain。Fisher突然把眼神转向坐在地上的Mitchell，突然的四目交汇让Mitchell楞了一下，接着Fisher立正大喊了一声：“是，长官。”

yeah，我能保住这条腿了，大概。Mitchell想道。

~~

Steve和Strike所有人一起清点了击毙的敌人数量，对比之前在无人机上的锁定的敌人数量一致。并没有敌人从这边成功撤退，这为他们争取了一点时间。敌人一共留下两辆卡车，虽然被子弹打得千疮百孔，但是幸运的是油箱和轮胎都没有被打穿。Sergeant Randall和他的小队乘坐着其中一辆卡车离开了这座小镇，Steve联络了基地，基地也会派出人员来接应Sergeant Randall。

“让我猜猜，你现在在想他们很幸运。”

在清点完武器和弹药之后，Natasha看到Steve正站在卡车后面，看着重机枪下面数不清的弹壳发呆，她走过去靠着卡车，手臂交叉在胸口对着Steve说道。

“运气，huh。”Steve看着那些弹壳，“我也不知道。”他苦笑，转头看向Natasha，那个红头发特工也对着他在微笑，但是只要是不瞎，都能看出来她的笑容里的疲惫。他忍不住说道：“是啊，运气。你也看到了Strike小队面前的掩体，如果我们再晚几分钟，那堵石墙就要被子弹彻底打成了渣了。”

“你就承认吧，这就是运气。”

“我说了‘yes’。”

Natasha摊手：“well，当你说yes的时候其实你心里想得是‘like hell’吧。”

“不……”

“现在你心里在说‘hell yeah’。”

Steve摇着头，一副要说些什么样子，但是他想了半天最终只能笑着说：“好，我‘认罪’，你赢了。”

“当然啦。”Natasha轻轻地拍了一下Steve的肩膀。

在队伍休整期间，他们需要决定下一个前进的方向。从Al Ma'ah出发有两条路线可以抵达Rutbah，一条节省时间，而另一条相对安全。在Steve看来，联络时间已经晚了将近36小时，那么目标一定会选择一条节省时间的路线，尽快的抵达安全屋和联络人取得联系，Natasha也同意Steve的观点，但是Rumlow似乎对Steve的想法持反对意见。

“我觉得他没能在指定时间和CIA取得联系，说不定他已经遇到了危险，而此时他应该会选择一条相对安全的路线。”Rumlow指着地图，如果按照他的说法那么目标会从Al Ma'ah出发经过Palmyra，向南边绕一大圈才能抵达Rutbah。南边的城镇都不是战区，Steve此时也没接到战火蔓延到南边的消息。虽然Rumlow的说法有一定道理，但是他仍然认为目标会选择另一条路线。

“不，”Steve肯定的说道，“他一个人在恶劣的环境下存活了这么久，我不认为他会选择一条漫长的安全路线，时间消耗巨大，而时间拖得越久就越有可能出现无法预料的问题，而东北方向这这条路线虽然是政府军和反抗军之间的战区，但是非常好预测会发生什么事情。”

“我同意Cap的说法。”Natasha在旁边点点头，“这个人只身一人在进行着这种任务，他绝对不会是为了所谓的安全而选择浪费时间的人。”

原本这只是个二选一的问题，在Steve眼里这应该是个再简单不过的分析了。但是让他没想到的是，Rumlow对路线的看法显得异常固执。

“这条路线上一共要经过三座城镇，而此时整个东北方都演变成了战区，这三座城镇一定会有检查点，这就意味着他一个人要闯过三个检查点，至于另一条路线只有Palmyra一座小城镇，而且还不处于战区，我不相信他会选择那条‘省时间’的路线。”Rumlow急切地说道，虽然看似他分析得也有道理，但是实际上无论是Steve还是Natasha，如果他们处在目标位置，都不会选择南边的路线，尤其是在已经晚了30个小时。而且他一个人行动，隐蔽性移动性都非常强，突破三个检查点应该不成问题。

“okay，”Steve退了一步，他看着Rumlow，“那么我们投票，如果我们三个人中有两个人赞成你的观点，我们就走南边的路线。”

“这不公平。”Rumlow抗议“就算投票也该是整个小队的人一起投票。”

Steve皱着眉头看着他，而Natasha难以置信的笑了起来，仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话。

“你在开玩笑吗？Agent Rumlow。”Steve神色严肃，“神盾局不是军队，但也绝对不是什么民主的地方。要么我们现在就往东北方向前进，要么我们三个人投票，如果你仍然不服从结果，那么你可以自行脱队。清楚了吗？Agent Rumlow。”

“Yes，Captain。”Rumlow下颌绷紧，咬着牙回答道。

“okay，那么开始投票，赞成前往东北方向的说一个yay就可以了。另外——”Steve清了清嗓子，“Agent Rumlow，如果你不满意最后的投票结果，坚持想走另一个方向的话，我们可以分开情动，你带着你的小队向南出发。”

“不，你是对的。”听到Steve的话，Rumlow避开了他眼神，迅速地说道，“目标一定会选择东北方向的路线。”

“Ah-huh。”Natasha发出一声鼻音，“那我觉得我们不需要投票了吧，Agent Rumlow同意了你的说法，而我也同意。”

“既然如此，那么我们十五分钟之后出发。”Steve看了一眼时间说道。

~~

Sam Wilson坐在椅子上，用叉子戳着一块披萨，房间的另一边坐着几个技术人员，正对着电脑不知道和什么人正在通讯，显然这些人也没打算让他知道。20小时之前，他也接到了相同的任务简报，只是他当时并不在纽约，所以没有直接和Steve一同出发，而经过漫长的飞行过后，他并没有和Steve进行汇合，而是被军队的人直接送到了位于Rutbah的安全屋。

而此时，Sam已经在这个安全屋里呆了一整天了。整个安全屋内除了他以外就只有几个技术人员，从他抵达这里之后这些人就一直盯着电脑，除了喝水吃饭轮流离开过电脑以外，其余时间都是保持着相同的姿势，带着隔音耳机——Sam很确定那些都是隔音耳机——因为除非他到他们面前挥手，否则无论他说什么，这些人都仿佛听不见。

和Sam一同抵达的一队士兵在把他送到这里之后几乎就立刻离开了，而留给Sam的也只有‘等待后续通知’这一句话，之后就把他留在了这个满屋子技术人员，压缩饼干，冷冻食品的安全屋里。他从来没有执行过这样信息缺乏的任务，Sam此时甚至联络不到Steve，他唯一能得到的信息是来自于Tony的任务更新，通常都是关于任务目标的信息，而大部分时候的更新都是——并没有更新。不过令他欣慰——也不是非常欣慰——的是，Tony那边和Steve的联络也是时有时无。目前军队方面希望Sam留在安全屋接应Steve，Sam非常清楚这是什么意思，Rutbah是整个任务的终点，而在Rutbah做接应就意味着他只是备用计划而已，除非Steve那边出了什么事情，否则Sam就只能一直待在安全屋等着他。

这就让Sam感觉非常的矛盾，一方面他很想去帮助Steve，另一方面又不希望Steve那边出什么问题，可是如果那边任务顺利的话，就意味着他需要继续待在这个充满着冷冻披萨味的安全屋里至少36个小时。

Sam吃掉最后一口披萨，把盒子丢进垃圾桶，他一站起来，就听到了门铃的声音。而戴着‘隔音’耳机的技术人员们突然也站了起来，Sam嘀咕着一些‘我还挺确定那是隔音耳机来着’。Sam摸向自己腰间的手枪，回头看着所有的技术人员：“我猜这是我们的中国菜外卖到了？”

“不……？”其中一个技术人员迟疑地答道。

Sam眨了眨眼睛看着他。

“哦，你在开玩笑。”那个技术人员恍然大悟。

说话的功夫，Sam就已经走到了门前，他掀开猫眼上的盖子，朝外面看去，他呼了一口气，收起了自己的枪，一边开门一边说道：“假警报，guys，不用……呃，紧张。”

虽然不是Sam想象到会出现的人——比如说任务完成的Steve和Natasha，或者是Tony，但是总比什么都没有的要好。

“Colonel Rhodes。”Sam朝他伸出了手，“你根本想象不到我见到你有多高兴。”

此时站在门外的正是另一位穿着钢铁盔甲的人，更友好的那位。不过此时他并没有穿着那显眼的盔甲，他听到Sam的话之后稍微有点惊讶。

“真的？”Rhodey随口问道，他一走进来，就是扑面而来的披萨味道，他清了清嗓子，“上次我闻道这种味道的时候还是走进了全是技术人员的地下室的时候。”

“很明显这里不是地下室，”Sam笑着说，接着他侧开身子，让Rhodey看到自己身后的人，“但是我们确实有一屋子技术人员。”

两个人不约而同的沉默了几秒钟，而那几个站着的技术人员也默契的戴上了耳机继续盯着电脑看起来。

“我们长话短说，军队希望你立刻前去支援Steve。”Rhodey开始解释，“而我到这里的目的是接替你之前的任务——”

“quick questions，你知道我现在已经退役了吧，我不给军队工作了。还有……”Sam伸出手制止住了Rhodey打断他的问题，“你可以直接联络到这里吧，这样我就不用无所事事的在这呆上几个小时，面对着一群看起来就像是高中生的‘技术人员’了。还有军队真的决定让我去支援Steve而不是让你，毕竟你是War Machine。”

“yeah，”Rhodey一脸我懂你的表情，“神盾局那边也希望你去支援Steve——换句话说，Steve也想你去，虽然并没有真的收到他的‘我希望’的信息，但是你可以这么理解。至于为什么没直接联系你，因为短程通讯出了问题，你身后的那几个高中生正在解决，如果你能觉得稍微安慰一下，那么我就要继续在这呆上很久了。另外说道War Machine——你应该知道那已经不叫War Machine了吧，军方觉得太显眼，不到万不得已，军方不想透露神盾局和他们合作进行这次任务。最后送你过去的车队已经在外面等着你了。”

Sam抄起椅子上的外套，他拉开门，一脚已经踏了出去，他突然转身问道：“最后一个问题：你的盔甲呢？”

“在车库里。”Rhodey回答道。

“等等，”Sam不解地问，“这里还有车库？”

“刚才已经是最后一个问题了。”Rhodey已经一只手扶在了门上，“他们正在等着你。”

~~

当地时间1900。

在4个小时车程之后，他们经过了一个自由军检查点，整个小队放弃了那辆卡车，步行绕过了检查点，又步行前进了3个小时，终于抵达了Maadan。而Sam那边在Steve离开通讯干扰区之后和他的小队取得了联系，他们在距离Maadan几英里的山坡上汇合。这个山坡位于Maadan西南方，可以俯瞰整个小镇全貌。据情报称，整个Maadan的居民在几乎全部撤出，只留下了一个空城。

现在太阳已经落山，整个不算密集的小镇，所有的房屋都一片漆黑。Steve按下耳朵上的通讯器：“Sam，Redwing的感应器发现了什么吗？”

在距离Steve和Natasha所处的位置几百米之外的监视点上，Sam观察着监视器，而Rumlow则拿着望远镜观察着城镇。“暂时什么都没有。”Sam回答道。

“Rumlow，你那边呢？”

举着夜视望远镜四处看了一群，只能看到各种空荡荡的房屋，整个城镇都是人去楼空。“我这也什么都没有。”

Steve从趴着改为蹲姿，他放下望远镜，扫视着这个不大的镇子。“Rumlow，你确定我们的目标在这里？”

“确定。”Rumlow回答，他手上拿着一个带着屏幕的小型追踪器，屏幕上有一个白点正在闪烁着，“他就在这。”

Steve询问了Agent William，得到的答案也是一样的。他们的选择不多，如果贸然过去挨家挨户的搜查，那么因为无法进行通讯，对方又不知道他们的身份，目标很可能会立刻逃离这里。不过这个小镇看起来甚至比Al Ma'ah还要小，如果只有他和Natasha还有Sam进行空中支援，说不定有可能在对方发现之前在找到他。当然更保险的方法是继续再等一等，而且Rumlow手中的追踪器显示着他并没有行动，虽然——

“Rumlow，等等，让我清理一下思路。”在Steve身边的Natasha也站了起来，“无论是谁和我们的目标进行沟通，这个人在他身上放了一个追踪器，但是却无法精确显示他在什么地方？而且还只能在距离他一百英里内收到他的信号，是我的错觉还是原来军队的科技这么差劲的。”

Natasha低头看了一眼蹲在地上的Steve，她一脸‘我得问一下’的表情。

“呃，well，军方说法是他们不敢用太先进的追踪器，因为有几率会暴露，所以，”Rumlow翻了个白眼，但是因为此时已经天黑，估计就连在他旁边的Sam都没看到，“所以，只有这个糟糕的玩意，这个东西只能显示他是否在移动和大体区域。”

“也就是说，你们有机会在他身上放追踪器却放了个古董垃圾在上面。”Natasha干巴巴地说道。

Rumlow咕哝着几秒钟，最后说道，“yes，但是这玩意不是我们放上去的，是军队。不过好消息是他现在没在移动。”

“坏消息是没人知道这玩意是不是真的正常工作，说不定他现在已经不在这个镇子里了，而那个闪烁的点只是那个古董在开玩笑。”Sam插话进来，此时Redwing逐栋建筑扫描，但是仍然没有任何目标的踪迹。

“这又不是神盾局的追踪器，”Rumlow摊手，“要怪就怪军队……”

在他还没说完话，突然漆黑的小镇中有一栋房子亮了起来，但是就亮了几秒钟，灯光瞬间灭了下去。但是在漆黑一片中显得相当明显。

“所有人都看见了吧。”Steve拿起夜视望远镜朝那栋房子看过去，显然无论谁在那栋房子里都没有蠢到站在窗户旁边，“Sam，派Redwing过去扫描。Alfa小队留在这里进行支援，William，你带着Bravo小队，Charlie小队前往东北方向的必经之路上埋伏，Sam，Rumlow，Natasha跟我一起过去侦查。”

接到了所有人的‘copy’之后，Steve下达了命令：“出发。”

Redwing距离那栋建筑要比他们更近，所以它在Steve小队之前抵达了那栋建筑，扫描也反馈到了Sam的监视器上。

“Cap，”Sam汇报着情况，“有两个人在那栋建筑里面，我相信其中一个人就是我们的目标，看起来他们正在……对话。”

“收到。”Steve回答，他目测了一下和目标建筑物的距离，通过通讯器说道，“加快速度。”

此时已经是傍晚，温度已经降到了零度以下。整个小镇异常得安静，只有偶尔乌鸦瘆人的叫声在小镇中回响着。在距离目标建筑一段距离的时候，William带着Bravo和Charlie小队和Steve一行人分开，William和两支小队从另外一边绕过目标建筑，防止小队移动的声音过大，而Steve一行四个人则以最小的声音朝目标建筑行进。

经过一段全速前进之后，Steve四人终于抵达了目标建筑，此时，Sam突然从监视器上看到了变化。“Cap，等等。”他说道。

“Sam？”

“如果我没看错的话，我想这两个人正拿着枪指着对方。”Sam盯着监视器，有点不相信自己看到的状况，“哦我觉得他们马上就要朝对方射击了。”

“该死的。”Steve握了握手中的盾牌，“Rumlow，Natasha，准备好战斗，Sam，操纵着Redwing让他进入屋内转移视线。”

Steve走在最近前面，Natasha和Rumlow在后面端着枪。Steve一脚踹开门，三个人冲了进去。在战术灯光之下，Natasha能看到两个人正站在房间中央，互相拿着枪指着对方，其中一个人戴着面具和战术眼镜，而另一个拿着枪的人——

在看到Steve闯进来的时候，戴面具的那个人立刻把枪头对准了Steve这边，而几乎同时，Steve举着盾牌喊道：“把枪放下！你们两个人！”

话音一落，在另一个人一侧的窗户被子弹击碎，Redwing则通过窗户飞了进来，通讯器里传来了Sam声音：“Redwing已就位，我已经瞄准了——呃，一个小孩？”

听到Sam的声音Natasha把枪对准了戴面具的那个人，一旁的Rumlow则走到开关旁边把房间的灯打开了。一瞬间整个空间变得明亮起来了，Steve也看清楚了状况。除了他早已经知道的两个人都拿着枪指着对方，他还注意到了不远处的餐桌，上面摆着冒着热气的食物，但是有两把椅子倒在了地上，所以他大概推测出来了这两个可能正吃着饭然后——

他把目光投向另一个人，他倒是明白了Sam的意思，天，那孩子看起来也就14岁的样子。而另一个人，估计就是他们的目标了，他戴着面具和眼镜，完全无法看到他的长相，他虽然戴着手套，但是还是能从手腕处看到金属的反光——没错了，这应该就是那个有着金属手臂的目标了。“”

“把枪放下。”Steve一字一顿的重复，“谁也不要开枪。God，他还是个孩子。”

Steve不确定那个孩子是否能听懂英文，所以他只能对着目标说道。不过虽说如此，目标此时已经把枪头对准了Steve，但是那个孩子却还举着枪对着目标。

戴着面具的人几乎没有动，但是他却开口说了几个字，不过听起来完全不像英语，Steve并没有转头，仍然盯着目标，他问道：“Nat，那是俄语吗？”

“不。”Natasha看起来有点迷惑，“罗马尼亚语。”

“你会说罗马尼亚语？”一旁操纵着Redwing的Sam问道，“这个世界上有几个人说罗马尼亚语，20个？”

“事实上有很多人说罗马尼亚语的，比如罗马尼亚全国人民。”Natasha耸肩。

“okay，大家伙，注意力集中。”Steve一脸无奈，“阿拉伯语？Nat？”

还没等Natasha回答，意想不到的场面出现了，戴着面具的人突然放下了枪，并且脚步虚浮，他向后退了几步，摇摇晃晃得似乎要倒下。Steve立刻对着通讯器说：“Sam，现在！用击晕模式。”

那个孩子似乎听懂了Steve的话，他抬头看向Redwing，但是在他反应过来之前Redwing已经击中了他，他一下子倒在了地上。Steve和其他人则向目标那边过去，但是他刚迈出一步就听到了那个人说道：“离我远点。”

“所以你说英语。”Steve伸出手示意Natasha和Rumlow停下来，并且让Rumlow去查看那个孩子，Natasha则开始检查房屋别的地方，Steve低头俯视着目标，“但是你试图杀一个孩子。”

Steve听到一声嘲讽的鼻音，那个人的声音透过面具听起来有些奇怪：“是他要杀我，如果我想要他死，他早就死了。”

的确有道理。Steve看向Rumlow，后者朝他点点头：“他没事，只是晕过去了。”

“但是为什么？一个十几岁的孩子为什么要杀你？”Steve疑惑地问道。

“他并没有告诉我，我也没有问。他不是第一个想杀掉我的十几岁小孩了。”他低下头，声音沉闷。

另一边的Natasha走到餐桌旁边，仔细看了看上面摆着的食物，他拿起碗，闻了闻其中的食物，她思考了一小会儿，说道：“Steve，我觉得他说的是真话，这些食物里下了毒。”

“所以他的确是想杀了你——”Steve点头，突然他好像意识到了什么，“等等，你是说你中毒了？”

坐在地上的人甚至没有抬头看Steve，他一言不发。

“Steve，”Natasha走过来，“如果他真的中了毒，他现在应该早就死了，这是一种当地的土法子，几种混合物，非常致命，中毒的人几乎会在几分钟之内就出现呼吸困难，十分钟之内就会窒息而死。所以他要么是没中毒……要不然他现在应该已经出现症状了。”

“我不这样认为。”Steve看着坐在地上的目标，后者的身体明显在小幅度的颤抖着，而且时不时地咳嗽起来，Steve蹲下去想去扶他起来，但是迎接他的却是手枪。

“别碰我——”他的声音听起来比刚才要虚弱了不少，“我的确中毒了，但是我不需要你们的帮忙。”

“你是我的任务。”Steve平淡地说道，“我的任务就是把你带回去，我可不想带回去你的尸体。失败是一回事，我可不想不做任何努力就失败，医疗队也许能减缓毒素蔓延，说不定你还有救。”

目标举着枪的手仍然没有放下，他盯着Steve半晌，缓缓地说道：“我没事。没有你的医疗队我也会活下来的，”他顿了顿，似乎在想措辞，“我的身体能处理这种程度的毒药，给我几个小时，我就会没事了，至于你们，去看好那个孩子吧。”他握紧了手里的枪，“如果你们中有谁靠近我，我会毫不犹豫地开枪的。”

“我相信你已经意识到了我们是你的救援小队吧。”Natasha开口说道。

“我不需……”此时他说话已经开始断断续续，但是他仍然说完了这句，“我不需要救援小队。现在，让我一个人待着。”说着，他勉强扶着墙站了起来，缓慢地朝房间里面走去，Steve虽然想伸手扶着他，当然结果时候他的手被甩开了。

“Rumlow，你看着他——”Steve叹了一口气，“不要和他进行接触，确保他没死就行。”

“是的，Cap。”Rumlow端着枪朝目标的方向走去。

而这边，那个孩子已经开始清醒过来，Sam已经拿走了他的枪，并且用塑料手铐把他的手绑了起来。

“现在我们该问问他为什么要这么做了。”


	4. Revenge Is a Bitch

在检查完整栋房子之后，Steve让几个人去升起火堆取暖，以及把被他踹开的门重新安上。他则把把那个昏迷的孩子扶到了床上。Rumlow那边汇报Nikel——Natasha决定管他叫Nickel，总不能一直叫他目标或者一个有金属手臂的男人——还没有恢复过来，但是看样子是不会死掉了。Steve已经联络了在安全屋的Rhodey，今晚会在这里休息，明天一早会立刻前往Rutbah的安全屋。

“想加入我吗？”Natasha此时坐在取暖的火堆旁，拿着一根木头拨弄着火堆，他看到Steve站在一旁，抬头问道，并且向一旁挪了挪，给Steve留出了一个位置。

“why not，”Steve说道，坐到了她的旁边，火苗热烈地窜动着，小队的其他人都在另外的屋子里，此时这里就只有Natasha和Steve两个人。“睡不着？”

“也不是，只是不想睡，”Natasha放下木棍，双手撑着地身体向后仰了仰头，“而且这个任务有点困扰着我。”

“yeah？”Steve随口应着。

“哦得了吧，你现在不会是要告诉我你感觉毫无问题吧。”Natasha抬起眼睛看了看Steve，“除了目标的神秘身份让人困扰以外，这次可是救援任务，但是看起来唯一的敌人是个偷偷给他下毒的小孩子。”

“我知道。”Steve叹了一口气，“但是那个小孩子还处于昏迷状态，而我们的目标则——他自己的原话‘正在处理’中。所以我们只能等他们其中一个人足够清醒来回答我们的问题了。”

Steve话音刚落，通讯器就传来了特工的声音：“Cap，那个孩子已经醒了，看起来他有点受到了惊吓，但是他应该没什么问题。”

“我这就过去。”Steve对着通讯器回答，他一边站起来一边问道，“Nat，你还没回答我呢，你的阿拉伯语怎么样？”

“有点生疏了。”Natasha也站了起来，“但是我更担心他的口音我听不懂，这边的阿拉伯语乱糟糟的。”

“well，你的阿拉伯语仍然比我要好。”Steve说，“因为我一点都不会说。”

那个小孩坐在床上，尖叫着一些没人听得懂话，甚至Natasha也听不懂。Steve命令房间里的两个特工去看守着门口，至于他和Natasha则试着和那个孩子进行沟通。Natasha坐在床的边缘，那个看起来便宜，破破烂烂的床垫发出奇怪的声响，她不自在地移动了一下自己的姿势，声音温和地说：“hey，kid，不要激动，我们不会伤害你的，我们只是想和你谈谈。”

她用阿拉伯语和那个孩子沟通，Steve一个字也听不懂，但是如果他要猜的话，估计她在说不要惊慌之类的，那个孩子看起来冷静了一点但是仍然是一副吓坏了样子。但是最有可能的是他在假装出这副模样，毕竟他刚刚向一个人下了毒，不管那个人是谁。那个孩子现在一动不动地坐在那里，他眨了几次眼镜，终于开始讲话，而且并不是什么外语，而是英语。他舔了舔自己干裂的嘴唇，声音听起来不正常的干巴巴，听起来就像嗓子发炎而且有很长一阵子都没有补充水分了，“我听不懂你刚才说得话。”

“我确实说过他们的口音乱七八糟的。”Natasha向Steve解释着，“这里是中东，你还期待着什么？”

“嗯。”Steve发出一声鼻音，接着他转向那个孩子，问道“所以你会说英语。”他站在门边，一边肩膀靠着墙，双手交叉在胸口，就像往常一样，身后背着那面盾牌。

“你们美国人来来去去，任何人只要不是哑巴都能学会英语。那并不是一个难学的语言。”

“这给我节省了很多时间，”Natasha注意到了他一场干燥的嘴唇，“我很高兴你现在安静下来了。你想喝点什么吗？你看起来有点脱水。”

很难忽视那个男孩再次舔了舔他自己的嘴唇，但是仍然坚持说道：“我不想要你们的任何东西。”他挥了挥手，发现自己的手仍然被帮着，他咬着自己脸颊内侧，眼神变得恶毒，或者只是试着让自己看起来有点恶毒，他还需要继续努力一下。

显然Natasha和Steve两个人都注意到了他的动作，即使他拒绝了Natasha，但是Steve仍然命令他特工去给那个男孩拿点水来。而Natasha觉得现在手铐并没有必要了，但是在她帮他把手铐从手腕上拿下来，她需要确定这孩子不会试图逃跑或者伤害其他人，甚至是他自己。他现在并没有大声讲出来，但是Natasha确定她几乎可以听到那个男孩心底的声音，“我要杀了那个有着金属手臂的男人”。

“kid，我能看出来那个手铐让你不是很舒服，我可以帮你切断。”Natasha径直看着那个男孩的双眼，而那个男孩则是‘我在听’模式。从一个男孩脸上看到这种表情其实有点奇怪，他实际上应该比他看起来要年纪大一点，在Natasha眼里也就是十三四岁，但是更有可能他至少已经十六岁了。“但是，我需要你向我保证你不会做危险的事情，不要试着逃跑或者伤害任何人，ok？”

那个男孩并没有立刻回答，他一脸怀疑的神色，他甚至向远离Natasha的方向挪动着，他身下并不是一张很大的床，但是他仍然向床的另一边移动了一点点——如果另一边不是一堵墙的话，他大概会立刻跳下床去。

他抬起头看向门边的Steve，看起来像是想要问些什么，他深深地吸了一口气，说：“你认识Iron Man吗？”

Steve不得不承认他没有想到男孩会问这个，他语塞了几秒钟，他点点头，简单地回答：“是的，我认识他。所以你听说过他，huh？”

那个男孩忽略掉了他的问题，他举起了自己被绑着的双手在Natasha面前晃了晃，并且保证：“我不会逃跑的，这里是我的家，我哪也不会去。如果有人需要离开也是你们该离开，你们所有人，你们入侵了我的房子。”

“yeah，不好意思。”Natasha从她制服——别称武器库——某处拿出了一柄小刀。她的回答有点随便，而且当然她还有没说出口的话，‘而且那是那因为你给别人下了毒，所以我们扯平了。’她割开了他的手铐，然后问了一些别的问题：“刚才那是哪一出？”

“什么？”男孩问道，有点困惑。

“Iron Man，你为什么会提起他来？我们对你来说还不足够好？”割开了手铐之后男孩迅速收回了自己的双手，他揉着自己有些发红的手腕，红肿的地方应该只是一时的，毕竟这种塑料手铐并不是设计成来伤害别人的。

“只是问问。”他飞快得说着，但是他的眼睛实际上在盯着Natasha手里拿着的那把刀，两个人都把他的动作看在眼里，而那个男孩的声音听起来非常镇静，如果不是Natasha亲眼所见她几乎不会相信这是几分钟之前尖叫的孩子，“我已经没有机会了，对吧？”他苦笑了起来，情绪逐渐涌上来，他突然有些崩溃，“我从来没想过能遇到他。当我有机会的时候我真应该直接朝他开枪。”

“如果你真的扣下了扳机，他会比你快，比你快得多，你根本没办法在他杀掉你之前杀掉他。而且即使你很幸运，我怀疑那颗子弹会杀掉他，但是一颗从他的枪里射出来的子弹绝对会杀了你。”Natasha说着，她注意到他的话——‘遇到他’，他并没有说再次，这说明他从来没有见过这个人。她默默地叹气，这将会是一个漫长的夜晚。

在她再问别的问题之前，Steve打断了她，“这并没有任何帮助，Nat，没有任何帮助。”Steve把刚刚拿到的水壶递给了那个孩子，即使他没有立刻接下来，但是Steve仍然把水壶放到了男孩能够到的地方，“你会需要的，孩子。”他说。

男孩迟疑了一会，最终口渴还是战胜了他脑子里其他的想法，他拿起水壶，喝了大概一半之后才开始对Steve说：“一颗子弹，哈。绝对能杀掉像我这样的人。”他干巴巴地说，“所以我并没有毒死他，对吧？在你们来之前他几乎站不稳，但是我知道他的身体有问题，他看起来那么年轻，我看到了他的脸，我几乎无法相信自己的眼睛。但是这种事情确实会发生，看看你，有名的Captain America。那个超级英雄。”

Natasha可以看到他眼睛中强烈的悲伤，还有着难以忽视的无助。“ok，我们先来解决最重要的问题。你能告诉我你的名字吗？”她用手指指着自己，“我叫Natasha，至于他……”她看了一眼Steve，“我相信你已经知道他了，但是无论如何我还是说一下，他叫Steve。”

“Michaal。”他回应。很明显没有必要隐瞒着自己的名字。

“很好，这是不错的开头。我很抱歉我们入侵了你的家还对你做了这些事情，”她指了指旁边的手铐，“但是我们需要保证那个男人安全。所以这就带来了我接下来的问题，你为什么想要他死？”

“你为什么会在意？他没死是吧？那就带着他滚出我的房子。”Michaal几乎冲着他们吼了起来，但是声音里仍然带着颤抖，他谈论到那个人的时候声音里是更多的悲伤而不是憎恨。

Steve只是站在一旁，他几乎什么都没说，现在他终于开了口：“Michaal，我们只是想帮你解决问题。我们没有任何恶意。”

“你们已经对我的国家做了足够多的伤害了。”Michaal说，“你们什么都不能解决，”Michaal盯着他们看了几秒钟，突然笑了，“现在你们看看自己，这么早就没有话说了？”

“Michaal，”Natasha的语气变得非常温和，她试着劝着他，让他冷静一点，“我只想知道发生了什么，你刚才说，你看到他了，而他很年轻，你是说你之前也见过他？他长什么样子？”

“长什么样子？他在我眼里看起来就像是冷血杀人犯。”Michaal发出一声鼻音，“防止你们不知道或者还没找到后院里的一堆尸体，他连眼睛都没眨一下就把他们都杀了。”

事实上他们的确发现了后院的尸体，但是没办法辨认出那些人是谁，他们穿着自由军的制服，但是他们的脸已经无法辨识，看起来似乎是那个男人把他们的脸全部烧掉了。Steve只能猜测是他碰到了自由军，之后和他们起了冲突，他一个人把其他人都干掉了。

“你不是为了给他们报仇所以想杀他的吧？”Natasha试探性地问道。

“不。”Michaal回答，“我甚至不认识他们。他们虽然穿着自由军的制服，但是这些人根本不是自由军。”他低下头，眼神飘忽，过了半分钟，他才缓缓地说道：“我从来没见过他。”

听到他的话，Natasha和Steve互相看了一眼，知道他们终于劝动了这个男孩。

“我第一次听到‘有着金属手臂的男人’这个说法，是十年前。”

十年前，Natasha一脸不解地看向Steve，后者冲她摇摇头，示意她不要打断Michaal。

“我当时六岁。”Michaal显然注意到了Natasha的表情，“以免你好奇。那是我第一天上学，那天下午，我从学校回家。一切都从那一天开始变了，后来我知道，那天之后，我就失去了我的父母。当我回到家的时候，我妈妈在床边，握着我爸爸的手，医生在一旁。我妈妈告诉我，就在小镇另一边，发生了一场枪战，一群陌生人，外国人。而我父亲，莫名其妙得被卷入其中，他肩膀中了一颗子弹。”

此时外面的特工送来了之前Steve要求的食物和毯子，虽然他准备问一下Michaal要不要吃些东西，但是他估计得到的回答只会是‘不’，所以他只是他这些东西放在了Michaal旁边。而Natasha则握住了那个孩子颤抖的手，Michaal瑟缩了一下，但是并没有真的挣脱开。那个孩子的双手冰冷，光看他穿着单薄的衣服就知道他现在绝对很冷。Natasha拽过了毯子，盖在了他的身上。

“我仍然记得我妈妈当时说得话，她说子弹穿过了他的肩膀，留下了一个窟窿。”他的声音极为缓慢，“他们保证过了，医生，妈妈，所有人，他们说，他会好起来了，他会没事的。但是最终他还是死了。他死前的最后几天，变得神志不清，我唯一能听清的话就只有‘有着金属手臂的男人’。”他低着头，肩膀颤抖着，仿佛是在笑，他抬起头，Natasha看到了他脸上的泪水和笑容，“讽刺的是，‘那颗子弹’并没有杀掉‘他那样的人’，是感染最终害死了他。”

“我很抱歉。”Natasha轻声说。

“说得跟真的一样。”Michaal的声音里带着明显的轻蔑。

Natasha只能摇摇头，“你觉得这是他的错，所以你想杀了他为你父亲报仇？”

“这当然是他的错。”Michaal愤怒地说，“并不只是我父亲，在他死后，我妈妈完全无法承受他的死，她开始无节制地喝酒，甚至还不知道从哪里搞到了毒品，当时我甚至不知道她在做什么，直到几年后我才明白过来她染上了毒品，她开始不回家，几天几夜不见人影。”

那个孩子的声音颤抖，他深吸了一口气继续说道，“他死后六个月之后的一天，我从学校回来，我……”他的眼泪流了出来，他已经哽咽到几乎说不出来，Michaal抽泣了几声，勉强说道，“我看到我妈妈躺在自己的血泊之中，她朝着自己的嘴里开了一枪。”此时Michaal已经泣不成声，“在饮弹自尽之前，她先割了自己的手腕，用自己的血在墙上写满了‘winter soldier’。而她也无数次的告诉我，是那个有着金属手臂的男人杀了我的父亲，而我的母亲也因此而自尽……他毁了我的家庭……他……”

看着那个捂着脸痛哭的孩子，两个人也无法说出什么安慰的话，Steve在和Natasha离开房间之前，有些无奈地说道：“对不起。”那个孩子甚至没有因为他的话而有任何反应，最后两个人只能离开房间，Steve让几个特工守在房间门口，避免这个孩子做些什么愚蠢的事情。

两个人面对面地坐在餐桌旁，沉默了半晌，Natasha开了口：“悲伤的故事，又一个悲剧。”

Steve则揉着太阳穴，重重地叹了一口。

“但是他妈妈甚至比我们知道的还多。”Natasha突然说道。

“什么？”Steve一时没反应过来。

“winter soldier。”Natasha提醒着他，“Michaal说他妈妈在墙上写满了winter soldier。”

“oh，right，”Steve也反应了过来。“所以他有个代号——但是他妈妈怎么知道他的代号的？他对于隐藏自己身份做得可是相当得好。”

“yeah，”Natasha摇摇头，“我也想不通，不过我估计我们可能永远都不会知道了。”毕竟他妈妈已经死了十年之久了，Natasha并没有把这句话说出口，“但是我的确听说过winter soldier。但是我了解得也不多，只知道他是个暗杀者，他似乎为很多著名的暗杀行动负责，比如据说是他谋杀了JFK。”

Steve花了几秒钟才想起JFK是谁，他在Natasha提醒他之前说道：“那个总统。我读过关于他的暗杀。但是我记得那是……60年代？他看起来可不像一个70岁老头。”

“我们又没看到他面具之下的样子，说不定面具下面就是个70岁老头的脸——或者是90岁老头——但是长成你这样子也说不定。”

Steve微笑着说：“并不是所有的90岁老头都长成我这个样子，也不是所有的90岁老头都在冰层里面睡了70年。”他揉了揉自己的鼻梁，疲惫之感突如其来，“但是显然这个winter soldier并不是普通人。不要忘了，他可是被下了毒，但是却说自己能‘处理’的。我怀疑他有解药或者是什么的。”

“你的意思是……”Natasha思考着，“他就像你一样，‘enhanced？’”

“应该说至少像我这样。我的身体的确能处理一些不是那么致命的毒药，不过如果剂量太大也仍然无法承受。或许他有别的什么超能力——”Steve停顿了一下，回头看向在房间另一边的winter soldier，“说不定他的身体已经处理好了，我们可以过去问问他。”

~~~

“你以为你要去哪？”Natasha举着自己的9mm手枪对准了那个男人的小腿，如果他尝试再走一步，Natasha就会毫不犹豫的开枪。

几分钟之前Steve和她去整栋房屋的另一边去找那个所谓的Winter Soldier，结果发现看守他的两个人都被他击晕，其中包括Rumlow。Natasha在前面朝着门的方向走去，Steve跟在她身后帮她照看着背后，这栋房屋的窗户都非常窄小，无法让一个成年人通过，所以只有大门一个出口，而通往后院的门已经被封死很久了，要想打开那边的门一定会产生不小的噪音。

Steve的小队只有一队人在这个房屋里，其余Sam和其余两个小队则在附近的房屋，并且是24/7轮流值班，如果他从正门出去一定会被发现——当然更大的可能是这些特工都会被他们的目标解决掉，不得不承认，他确实糟糕得厉害。

在发现几个昏倒在地上的特工之后，Natasha看到了正要离开的目标，她立刻了举起了枪。“如果你迈出一步，我会立刻开枪。小心点，”Natasha警告着他，“我可不是一个16岁的男孩，我绝对不会失手，也不会在开枪之前犹豫。”Natasha的手非常的平稳，她调整着自己的呼吸，“举起双手，我不会再说第二遍——当然你也可以选择拒绝，除非你身上的其他部位也是金属做的。”

显然Natasha的声音听起来并不只是虚张声势，他一动不动地站在那里，只有双手缓缓地举了起来。

“慢慢地转过身来。”Natasha做了吞咽的动作，接着说。“不要轻举妄动，否则我会立即开枪。”

虽然目标穿着的外衣带着袖子，几乎可以全部遮挡住他的金属手臂，但是手腕仍然露了出来，Steve可以看到他映着着微弱月光的金属手腕。Steve看着他握紧了双手，戴着黑色手套的手握紧，又缓缓地松开。他的声音声音透过面具传出来：“不要开枪。我只是转过身来。”

目标此时仍然戴着面具和战术眼镜，所以无论是Steve还是Natasha都无法看到他的表情。

“你要去哪？”Steve再次问了一遍。

“不关你事。”他的声音几乎没有起伏，只是陈述着事实。他看到Steve的手按着耳朵上的通讯器，他的肩膀降低了一点，说明他已经不是随时准备作战的姿态了。他微微地变了一下朝向，他看着Natasha，说道：“你可以放下手枪了，我相信他已经通知整个小队守在门外了吧。”

还没下达完命令的Steve抬头看了他一眼，对着通讯器说道：“全体待命。”

对于他连夜准备离开的行为Natasha实在想不出原因，她费解地说道：“我想你应该知道我们是你的救援小队吧。”

虽然隔着面具，但是目标仿佛咂了一下嘴，他依旧用着那个令人有些厌恶的语气：“我不知道。”他停顿了一下，“而且我也不需要你们的救援。我并不需要任何人的救援，我并没有陷入任何困境。”他伸出一根手指，指了指Natasha手里的枪，“救援队，哈，从你嘴里说出来真是有说服力。”

如此恶劣的语气让Natasha异常得不爽，她仍旧举着手枪，忍不住咒骂着，“oh motherfu——”她握紧了手里的枪，“Cap，请求开枪允许——没陷入任何困境是吧，我来制造一下困境。”

“Nat？”Steve略显担忧地问道，“你还好吧？”

她深呼吸了几个回合，点了点头，“yeah，我还好，我只是……讨厌他的语气。oh god，我恨死那个语气了，让我觉得神经过敏。”

他们两个在这边说着，对面的目标仍然举着手，他带着点嘲讽的口气说：“你们俩的这场秀结束了吗？”

在Natasha回答之前，Steve先开了口：“不，并没有。”他此时的口气也并不友好，大概是有点受够了被蒙在鼓里，他继续发问：“如果你没有陷入任何麻烦之中，那么你为什么没有按时和CIA进行联络？根据CIA的说法，36小时前，你就已经和他们失去联系将近20个小时了。”

“不可能。”目标立刻回答，他正准备继续解释，看到Natasha仍然举着枪，他对Steve说，“你能让你的人把枪放下吗？我会跟你们谈谈，她手里的枪也让我神经过敏。”

在Steve的手势下，Natasha放下了手里的枪，她伸出两根手指对着自己的双眼又指向了目标，示意她会一直盯着他的。

“你为什么说不可能？”

“因为我在12个小时之前刚刚和CIA进行过联络，而下次联络时间是在24小时之后。所以根本不存在失去联系这一说法。”他看着Steve，“除非CIA在耍什么花招。这并不是第一次了。”

现在摆在Steve面前的只有两种情况，要么是CIA骗了他，但是CIA为什么要这么做？或者是这个人在撒谎，但是他又为什么撒谎，如果他真的陷入什么麻烦无法进行联络，也不是什么丢人的事，糟糕的事情总会发生。而且他的救援已经赶到这里了，他完全没必要当着Steve的面撒谎。那就是CIA没有对他们说实话——那么说不定就是跟目标所执行的任务有关。

“look，我现在没办法判断是你在说谎还是CIA在说谎，但是无论如何，我要你跟我回去。”Steve立刻作出判断，他现在需要做的就是坚守自己的任务。

“跟你回去？”他的声调高了几分，“你一定是在开玩笑，我不会放弃任务离开这里的。”

“那我只能强行把你带回去了。”Steve绷紧了下巴，眼神尖锐地看着眼前的人。

“Try me。”目标的语气同样不善。

“那是我的台词。”Steve回应着。

两个人对峙着，过十几秒钟，让Steve有些吃惊的是，竟然是对方先让步了。

目标虽然仍然没有松口，但是也没有做出什么实际行动，不知道是Steve盯着他的眼神让他有些不适还是别的什么原因，他微微地侧过身，看向门外。Steve手下的特工已经把整栋房屋包围了，介于出口只有一个，所以门外已经站满了举枪待命的神盾局特工们。他飞快地扫视着，计算着自己脱离这个包围的可能，当然几率并不是完全为零，只要他——

“我不能回去，我还没有完成任务。”他最终说道，“而且我还有队员此时下落不明。”

如果那个穿着制服带着盾牌的家伙真的是人们口中的Captain America他就不会把任何人丢下。

“我想你们已经读过任务简报了，我并不是一个人行动。还有另一个人和我一起执行任务，我们已经拿到了情报，但是我和她失去了联络，而且最终的任务目标是暗杀Omar Al-Halqi，他还活得好好的。她清楚我们的目标是Omar，她现在应该已经在去Omar基地的路上了，我要去协助她。”

Steve对他的话半信半疑，简报里确实提到了一个小队，但是却没有这个小队的任何信息。现在无论是CIA还是眼前的人他都没办法完全相信，甚至有可能这个所谓的队员不过是他编造出来的而已。Steve唯一确信的就只有Al-Halqi还没死这句话，因为据情报称，这个军阀此时应该在他自己的基地里，而这个基地位于Safa Creek西北部，而他们现在离Safa Creek还远着呢。

“告诉我你同伴的身份。”Steve要求道。“如果你能说服我她的存在，哪怕是一点点可能性，我就跟你一起去寻找她。”

“不，”他拒绝得非常利落，“她和我一样，不想自己的身份被泄露。”

“所以你希望我就因为你口中一个‘她’就让我相信你？”Steve坚定地说，“如果这个你口中的‘队员’真的存在，你就清楚，我也不会让我的队员冒着危险去做这种事的。你现在有两个选择，要么告诉我她的信息，要么就立刻和我一起前往Rutbah的安全屋。”

Steve的固执让他变得有些焦躁，言语之间露出了明显的不耐烦：“你就那么相信你的政府？相信CIA？”

“你又了解多少我的政府？”Steve口气不善，“我知道现在大概在计划着怎么逃离这里，让我告诉你，除非你能像Hulk一样变身或者你会飞什么的，否则你没有任何机会离开这里。”

“没试过又怎么知道。”他发出一声不屑的鼻音。

在一旁沉默了好一会儿的Natasha终于开了口，她觉得如果自己再不站出来，这两个人估计真的要打起来了，那她宁愿刚才就朝这个人小腿开一枪——“guys，不要激动。Steve，你是刚才阻止我开枪的那个Steve吗？你们两个现在准备干嘛？扭打起来？”

虽然此时房屋里非常昏暗，但是Natasha仍然能看到Steve转向他，一脸‘什么’的表情。

“我现在就让其他特工去联络CIA，但是你们知道，现在通讯时有时无，如果今晚联络不到他们，那么明早一定能联系到他们，因为那是我们和他们早就定好的联络时间。所以今晚，你，Nickel——”Natasha用了那只狗的名字，目标困惑地看着她，她解释着，“come on，我得给你起个名字，或者你想我们一直叫你‘目标’，或者是‘那个长着金属手臂的男人’——太长了。又或者是Winter Soldier？”

Natasha估计Bucky也没想到他会提起这个代号，虽然他的肢体语言非常轻微，但是Natasha还是察觉到了他对此的惊讶。“yeah，我们已经知道那个代号了。所以，Nickel，你在这里待上一晚，我们会让轮流值班的人一直联络CIA的。如果明天早上还联络不到——到时我们再谈论你的任务，这已经是一个漫长的白天和大半个晚上了。不要再有‘不试试怎么知道’这种对话和行为了，ok？”

Steve先表示了自己的看法：“我没有意见。”

接着对面的人也无声地点了点头，接着他问道：“为什么是Nickel？”

“不要问，”Natasha挑着眉毛，“如果你不想被叫做Nickel你可以告诉我你的名字，否则从现在开始你就是Nickel了。”

“Nickel就好了。”他最终说道，接着他喃喃着说了几句话，而Natasha发誓她听到了什么‘那条年迈的狗已经死了十几年了’‘我还有点想他’之类的，她晃了晃脑袋，但是那个人已经离开了她的视线走进了房屋的最里面。

Steve按下了通讯器：“所有人，stand down。还有，Sam，你在听吗？”

“是的，Cap？”一直在旁边听着他们谈话的Sam回应。

“你，我还有Natasha，分别带着一个小队轮流看管着他，我们不能让他在我们眼皮底下离开。”

“copy。”Sam说，“等等，cap……”

通讯器那边的Sam沉默了几秒钟，似乎是在组织语言。

“呃，他不会真的会飞吧？”Sam缓慢的声音传了过来，就像是一边思考着问题一遍说话。

“Sam——”Steve无奈地揉着额头。

“well，y'know，有点好奇。”

“不，我认为他不会飞。”Steve最后回答，而一旁的Natasha也听到了他们的对话，小声地笑着。“当然如果他从窗户飞了出去，你会是我通知的第一个人。”Steve回答。

 

~~~  
距离天亮只剩下最后几分钟的时候，Steve被一阵嘈杂声吵醒，他下意识的反应就是他们的目标试图离开。他看了一眼时间，此时Sam正在那边看守着他，他立刻按下通讯器，开始呼叫Sam，也不知道是无暇回答还是Sam已经发生了什么危险。在他赶往房屋另一侧的途中，传来了几声咚咚的声音，来源正是南边的客厅。他加快了脚步。

在客厅里，Sam的小队所有人包括他自己，全部都举着枪对着同一个方向，Steve顺着那边看去，枪头对准的正是他们的目标。Steve同时也看清楚了状况，那家伙把Steve一名特工按倒在地，膝盖压着那名特工的背部，而他脸上的面具不知道为什么掉了下来，就在伸手可及的不远处。那名特工的一条胳膊被扭在身后，根据他的叫声判断，他身上的人再加大一点力就能把他的手臂卸下来了。Bucky低着头盯着身下的人，略长的头发挡住了他大半张脸，再加上房间里相当昏暗和角度，Steve无法看清楚他的脸。

“到底发生了什么？”Steve一字一顿地质问着，Bucky估计能从眼角的余光瞥到Steve，他并没有抬起头，只是伸出一只手捡起地上的面具，重新戴上面具之后他才缓缓地抬起头看向Steve，面具遮住了他的脸，但是双眼露在了外面。

两个人四目相对，Steve看着他x色的双眼，那双眼睛绝对不是一个七十岁老人的双眼，但是同样的，他也感觉不到这个人有多年轻。

“你应该问问你手下的人在干什么。”Bucky口气冰冷地说道，并且威胁一般的加大了膝盖的用力，他身下的特工再次发出痛苦的叫声。

“天哪，放开他。”最后赶过来的是William，他以为是Bucky在攻击自己的手下，他举起枪朝着Bucky吼道：“你这人什么毛病？”

“我什么毛病？”他低声说，“你们又是什么毛病？”他一边说着一遍加重了力度，因为他身下的人又开始痛苦的叫了起来，而这次William看清楚了Bucky身下的那名特工。

“Jonas？是怎么回事？是他主动攻击你吗？”William问道。

叫做Jonas的特工则处在痛苦之中，他手臂的关节发出让他绝望的声响，他哼了几声勉强回答着：“我……我有点好奇。”

“什么？”

“我是说，”Jonas支支吾吾地回答，除了疼痛以外，估计也因为他自己为这个理由感到难为情，“你们难道不好奇他面具下面长什么样吗？”

听到了Jonas的话，在一旁的Steve转动着眼珠，一时无语。而William愣了几秒钟，他下意识地摇着头：“Jesus，你到底在想什么？”

“就……就是……就是个很普通的脸，我还以为……”Jonas仍然试图挣扎掉自己身上的人，但是只是徒劳，他说话的声音越来越小，“我还以为会有什么可怕的伤疤，或者是ugly ass face什么的……”

在场其余人的人都已经不知道说什么是好，其中有几个人甚至放下了手中的枪。此时太阳也渐渐地升了起来，整个房间开始变得明亮，阳光照在他们俩的身上，让这场闹剧显得更加荒唐。

“闭嘴。”Bucky低吼着。

“好好好，我闭嘴。”估计是胳膊上的压力让Jonas已经不能忍受，他终于停止了说话，咬紧了牙关忍受着关节摩擦的疼痛。

“把放开他。”在知道并不是什么暗杀危机之后，Steve说道，语气里充满了无奈，他伸手示意其他人把枪放下，他又对着Bucky说了一遍，“你可以放开他了。”此时他也注意到了另外一边的Natasha，她显然完全是一副看戏的状态，Steve仿佛觉得她手里正抱着一桶爆米花。他再次无声地叹了口气。

“我要杀了他。”即使戴着面具，Steve也能听出来他正咬牙切齿地说着。

此时Steve觉得自己的头有点疼，他伸出了双手，手掌向下挥动着：“不，没有人会杀掉任何人。”他无奈地清了清喉咙，“放开他，我不会让任何在我面前杀掉我手下的特工的。”

“不可能。”Bucky的语气显得异常坚定。

似乎是听出了他是认真的，Steve又做出了一个手势，其余所有人都再次举起了枪。Natasha也把手放在了自己随身携带的手枪上。

在Steve准备再次劝说他之前，Sam打断了他，“come on，”看到所有人都一副你死我活的样子，Sam失笑，“真的假的？就因为他看了你的脸你就要杀了他？你是什么害羞的处女吗？”当然他脑袋里有个声音告诉Sam他大概是因为不能泄露自己的身份而要杀人灭口，但是他只是忍不住调侃起来。

Bucky缓缓地抬起头看向Sam，他似乎还没反应过来这个人在说什么，但是他手里的力度并没有减小。他开始嘴里念着所有人都听不懂的话——除了Natasha，就像第一次听到他说罗马尼亚语的时候，Natasha显得有点困惑，这次就更加困惑了。

她在Steve耳边轻声说：“他说‘我应该弄点伤疤在脸上的’，先跟你说一下，以免你‘好奇’。这次，说得是俄语。”

“再说了，”Sam继续说道，“你让一个普通的特工近了身，他还成功的把你面具摘下来了，这难道不是你放松警惕了吗？这是你自己的错，要怪就怪你自己并没有传言中的那么厉害。”

而对Sam这一堆不着边际的话的回应就是特工Jonas的尖叫。

Steve知道，如果他再不说点什么，估计Jonas的胳膊就要成为第一个牺牲品了。他现在可以威胁他如果不放开Jonas就立刻让其他人开枪，但是如果这个人有一半传言中的那么厉害，估计在他中枪之前，Jonas就已经死了。

“放开他。”Steve小心地组织着语言，“如果你杀了他，你就让我毫无选择，我会……”

Bucky打断了他的话，“你会怎么样？如果我杀了他你就会杀了我吗？”

“不。”Steve迅速地说，“那我和杀人犯有什么区别？我不会杀了你，我会立刻把你带到Rutbah。”他叹了一口气，“我希望你能看清楚，我们是站在相同立场的，”Steve没给他任何插话的机会，他不想听到这家伙的任何嘲讽的话，“你并不是孤身一人，就假设你说的那个队员是存在的，那么你还有伙伴等着你去援救，当然如果那个人只是你编造出来的，你现在就可以杀了Jonas，那么你永远都没有机会去救你的同伴了。”

“等等？？”Jonas突然插话进来，“你们不能替我决定我的生死！”

“你闭嘴。”Steve和Bucky两个人异口同声地对着他吼道。

没有听到Jonas的尖叫声，说明Bucky也在考虑着自己的选择。Steve稍微松了一口气，他继续劝着Bucky：“如果你可以不拧断他的手臂，那么我会帮你把你的同伴救出来，并且协助你完成任务。”

“你是说，”Bucky发出嘲讽的笑声，“你会帮我杀掉Al-Halqi？”

“我会‘协助’你。”Steve重点强调着协助两个字，“我会协助你完成任务，但是我强烈建议你不要杀掉那个军阀，而是把他带回去。”

“带回去？然后呢，把他送到Gitmo？”

一时间没想起Gitmo是什么的Steve一脸疑惑，他眨了眨眼睛，“呃…”

在他身旁的Sam和Natasha一同转过头去检查他，Natasha是第一个意识到了他可能没想起来Gitmo是什么。经过了死一般寂静的三秒钟后，就在Natasha即将忍不住提醒他的时候，Steve突然说道：“哦，没错，Guantanamo Tower。那个监狱。”

“我看不出把他扔到Gitmo监狱里让他烂在那有什么用。”原本该是针锋相对的口气，但是因为Steve刚才的话，让Bucky此时的底气竟然有了几分不足。

“说得就好像历史上每一次成功的暗杀都非常奏效一样。”说完这句话，Steve突然冒出‘如果自己刚才没卡壳的话，这个回应的效果可能会更好’的想法。

虽然对方没回应，但是他的动作已经说明了一切，他一松开手，Jonas立刻爬了起来，离他最近的两名特工也过去检查他是否受了更严重的伤口。而Bucky则穿过人群，一句话也没说扭头就走。看着他的背影，Steve冲着他的后背喊道：“顺便一提，我们0800出发。”

听到Steve的声音之后Bucky停下了脚步，后脑勺对着所有人，“顺便一提，告诉你手下的人都该死得离我远点。”


	5. Blue and a Bit Green

这场闹剧告一段落，Steve站在窗边，那个叫Jonas的特工正在不远处接受检查，很明显他的胳膊存活下来了，没有骨折，没有脱臼，只是有点不知所措地坐在一把破旧的椅子上。Steve派了几名特工去检查那几个被Bucky击晕的人，以确保他们没有生命危险。此时距离8点还有不到3个小时，最后一轮值班的特工已经没有多少时间休息了。实际上，Steve已经开始考虑让其他的特工全部回去，毕竟这并不是他们的任务。他也没有资格要求Natasha和Sam留下来帮助他，但是如果他开口，他们多半会留下来，这让Steve觉得是在利用他们之间的友谊。

他还有三个小时来思考这个选择。

在Steve做完例行检查，清点过武器弹药的数量之后，Jonas朝着他这边走过来，那个可怜的家伙一脸忐忑，看起来很慌乱，虽然Steve没有Natasha那么厉害能猜出他心里在想什么，但是这并不是个困难的例子。Steve估计他的脑子里应该飞快地思考着各种理由，但是什么理由都不能解释他为什么做了这么愚蠢的事情。看着他的脚步，Steve就知道他应该还没想好任何理由，所以Steve决定先开口。

“你还好吧。”他问道，当然，Jonas的身体应该没什么问题。

“对不起。”Jonas听到Steve的问题显得有点吃惊，他明显是期待着比‘你还好吧’更加严肃的对话——

“试着说‘谢谢’。”Steve面无表情地说。

“谢谢，cap。”Jonas低声回答。

估计此时他已经想好了理由，而Steve不想浪费，他决定询问一下。即使Jonas的行动不符合规定，但是他并不准备立刻做出什么惩罚决定，神盾局有自己的规章制度，他们可以回去之后对他进行相应的处罚。此时Steve只是想知道原因。

“你到底在想什么？”Steve问，“我实在想不出任何理由会驱使你做那种愚蠢的事情。”

“我只是……”Jonas语塞，他实在编不出任何理由，除了一时冲动和——好奇。也许还有当他说自己想看看那个面具底下长着什么样的一张脸的时候，队友的起哄。他现在期待自己随身带着酒，Jonas实在是想不出究竟是在执行任务时喝醉酒更严重还是让自己命悬一线更严重。“……好奇。”他最后憋出了两个字。

没错。好奇。他之前被Bucky控制住的时候也是这么说的。这大概意味着他没办法想出更好的理由了——而好奇听起来，出乎意料得幼稚。

“right，‘好奇心’，听起来其实很合理。”Steve冷静地说，接着话锋一转，几乎吼起来，“好奇，huh？你几岁了？三岁吗？”

“那……只是一张很普通的脸。”Jonas磕磕巴巴地回答，“甚至没有任何值得让人注意的地方。”

这个行为虽然愚蠢，但并不是毫无用处，如果他真得看清楚了那个人的长相，说不定会带给他们更多的信息。要说Steve自己不好奇这个人的身份，那是不可能的，但是他不会在没有把握的时候去尝试，不到万不得已他也不会去冒这种风险去做收益极小的行为。事已至此，说不定他可以利用这一点。

“所以你看清楚他的长相了。”Steve接着问道，“你能向画像师描述出他的长相吗？”

那个特工尴尬地清了清嗓子，他不确定地回答：“呃，我想应该可以？”

“什么叫你想？你要么能，要么不能。你到底看到他的脸没有？”Steve怀疑地看着他，难以相信自己是在跟一个训练有素的神盾局特工在谈话。Jonas言语间吞吞吐吐，这让Steve开始怀疑起来他实际上并没有真的看到那个人的长相，面具也许只是他们之间打斗时掉下去的，Steve现在甚至怀疑是不是存在一场打斗——

“我看到了，”Jonas的声调突然飙高，然后又低了下去，“只是没有仔细看到。一切都发生得太快了，在我反应过来的时候我就已经脸贴着地面了……”

愚蠢。而且毫无用处。

“你可以解散了。”Steve找不到别的话可以对Jonas说了——但是他立刻又叫住了Jonas，“等等，Rumlow在哪？我整个早上没有看到他了。”

“他之前失去意识了，你需要我叫他过来吗？”Jonas虽然知道答案，但是Steve的问题让他有些不确认。

“没错。”Steve想起来自己之前看到了他和其他几个失去了意识的特工都躺在地上。“不，不用，我自己过去找他就可以了。现在，”Steve说，“解散。”

Jonas离开之后，Steve从通讯器里听到了William的声音，“Cap，我们需要你过来一下，那个面具男……”William提到他们的目标的时候，他的声音听起来有点愤怒。而且明显那个昵称Nickel并不是很受欢迎，现在他们开始管他叫‘面具男’了，并不是很有创意，但是很合适。“……在这儿。他想……或者说更像是他‘要求’见那个孩子。我觉得这并不是一个好主意。而且你猜怎么着，他并不同意。”

这当然不是一个好主意。鉴于这个面具男在某种程度上要对那个孩子父母的死负责任。而负责任对于Michaal来说就意味着他要朝着Bucky的头开一枪，而且大概还要看着鲜血从他太阳穴流出来才觉得算是复仇了。现在William阻止Bucky去见那个孩子的做法是正确的，无论怎样，最终Michaal会是受伤的那个，这并不是Steve想看到的场景。这将会非常混乱。

“不要发生冲突。等我过去。”Steve回应，他已经在脑子里想出最糟糕的情况了，但是真的会发生吗。Bucky并不愚蠢，对于Steve来说更重要的是为什么。他只是想不出那个人要见Michaal的原因。

“收到。”William通过通讯器回应。

Steve并没有想过他们最终会发生冲突，但是在过去的时候他还是叫上了两名特工准备好战斗。这个走廊的空间极为狭小，如果他们开始在这里互相射击，即使是最好的情况，也可能是所有人都死于愚蠢。Steve穿过整个走廊，特工们在尽头等待着命令，Steve可以看到他们全部站在那里。让他惊奇的是Bucky看起来并不是一副挑衅的模样，他靠着一堵墙站在那里，双手交叉在胸前，他看起来……有点放松。Steve并不确定那是不是个好征兆，但是仍然比大家互相举着枪要好一点。

几个特工也在那里，其中包括William，毕竟他是那个向Steve报告的人。但是Steve没想到Natasha也在这里，她一直盯着Bucky，即使Steve并不能像她那样看（read）透人们，但是Steve的确知道她在是怎么做到的，毕竟那是叫做‘读’，而Bucky戴着面具和战术眼镜，Natasha能看透那两个玩意的几率大概为零。所以她在这里盯着他，所有的动作表明她只是被Bucky激怒了，就像上次，说不定那时她是真的想要朝Bucky的小腿开一枪。

注意到Steve正朝着他们走过来，Natasha对他挥着手。

“Steve，”

“Nat，”

他们互相点头示意并且叫着对方的名字。两个人的关注点都在Bucky身上——那个搞出这一出的始作俑者。那个家伙。Huh。他就是是一副什么都没发生的样子，他一言不发，甚至没有看向刚刚过来的Steve。现在Steve有点理解为什么Natasha觉得恼火了，而且作为一个间谍，克制住自己的情绪实际上对她来说轻而易举。Steve转向William，那名特工显然对这一切也不是很高兴，而且他脸上所有的表情和所有的身体语言都在说‘I am pissed。’

“发生了什么？”Steve问道。

“事实上我在通讯器里说的就是全部了。”William举着自己的枪对着Bucky，“他说他想见那个孩子，我说那不是个好主意。”

“的确不是。”Natasha并没有拿出自己的枪，但是可以看得出来相当接近了。

“我已经跟他说过了，Ma’am。”William回答，神色古怪地继续盯着Bucky，看起来就像他想要恐吓他或者是试图告诉Bucky自己有多么强硬一样，又或者...他只是非常恼火。一大部分原因应该是Jonas。他勉强自己说下去，“但是他的回答是na-da，他什么都没说。我不清楚他想做什么，很明显他并不喜欢聊家常。”

他当然不喜欢。到现在他也就说过‘别碰我’‘离我远点’和‘我要杀了他’这些话而已。没有什么时间可以思考，Steve快速地看了一眼Natasha，那个间谍耸肩然后摇了摇头，她大概也没有什么话可说。

“那并不是个好主意。”Steve重复了一遍，他除了这个也没什么可说的，这就好像是最后通牒一样。他也没指望这句话真的能够阻止Bucky或者改变他的想法，因为Steve确定Bucky自己早就知道了，但是他仍然坚持这么做这让他变得比以前更加危险了。Steve在等Bucky的回应，但是那个家伙仍然是一言不发，沉默着就像一座雕塑。他一动不动，完全没有任何离开的意向。他戳在这里当然并不是因为他想听到三次别人对他说‘这并不是一个好主意’。

“你认为我会伤害他？”面具不能完全阻断他的声音，但是那个面具确实让Bucky的声音听起来比平常更加低沉，而且完全没办法辨识他的语气。“就像我之前说得，如果我要伤害他我早就这么做了。”

他仍然没有解释他想这么做的原因。Steve看着他，试图从他的肢体语言上找出一星半点的破绽，但是加上那个该死的面具，基本不可能。Steve感到异常困惑。

“给我个理由。我想我不需要提醒你就在12个小时之前，因为你对他的父母所做的一切，那个孩子还试图杀了你。”Steve并不该说这些，因为就他所知道的一切，Bucky并不应该为此负责，这个悲剧并不该完全归咎于他。即使是Michaal父亲的死亡，那颗子弹无论从何而来，绝对不是瞄向Michaal父亲的。Natasha是对的，那是个意料之外的悲剧。这些战区的城市，难道不都是悲剧吗？那些死得毫无意义的平民，所有的鲜血和破碎的尸体。战争对于一些人来说永远不会结束。

Bucky并没有立刻回答，似乎是在思考。他一定有他的理由，现在他只需要去想要不要告诉Steve。他开始走来走去，他的每一步都牵扯着所有人的神经。William开始用手指拍着自己的枪，轻声敲击的声音虽然并不响亮，但是足够清晰让所有人都无法忍受。在Steve阻止William那么做之前，Bucky，他们的目标开了口。

显然他并不想把他的想法告诉所有人，他要求，“让你的手下的小丑全部滚出这里（Tell those clowns of yours to get the hell out of here.）。”当然当他说‘小丑’他指得是这些特工。这里一共有五名特工包括William在内，他们对这个称呼并不是很开心。但是Steve就在他们面前，无论怎么恼火，这些特工并不能举起枪一顿射击。

“友好一点对你来说并不会有任何损失。”幸运地是，Steve也不喜欢那个称呼。

“‘请’你告诉你手下的小丑全部滚出这里。（Tell those clowns of yours to get the heck out of here, PLEASE.）”他重新把这句话说了一遍。

这显然并没有什么用。

Steve权衡着他能做的选择。这个家伙，这个未知的目标，很明显，脾气不是很好，但是他并不莽撞。他很容易就被激怒，当别人看到他的模样之后他的解决办法是‘杀掉那个人’。但是同样地，他并不是不讲道理。他能被说服，事实上，每一次冲突都是他退后了一步，当Natasha举着枪对着他的时候，他并没有反抗。当Jonas把的面具摘掉之后，他制服了Jonas，但是他并没有让Jonas受到任何实际伤害。他们的确听到了很多尖叫声，但是Jonas没有缺胳膊少腿。把这些事情想了一遍，Steve并不认为他会对自己的小队造成什么危险。那么就来听听他的理由。

“你，”Steve对William说，还有其他的特工，“所有人，解散。”

这些人都是训练有素的神盾局特工，执行命令是他们最擅长的工作之一。仍然，告诉他们就这么走开并不会让这些人感觉很好。就像现在William脸上的表情一样，说明了一切。

所有特工离开之后，现在在这个狭窄的走廊里只剩下了Steve，Natasha还有Bucky，他们三个人。还有那扇门后的Michaal。他现在还没有醒，至少五分钟之前他们检查的时候。但是就像Michaal说得一样，这是他的家，他哪也不会去。Natasha看了一眼Bucky，她退后了一步，“你猜怎么着，”Natasha伸出她的双手，手掌朝着Steve和Bucky，“我还是把所有的drama都留给你们俩好了，我不管了。”她转过身对Steve说，“and good luck with him。”

在离开之前Natasha最后看了一眼Bucky，现在这里可比之前宽敞多了——少了那些只想朝着Bucky开枪的人。

“我在听。”Steve靠着走廊的墙，他和Bucky两个人都在盯着对方。而盯着Bucky比想象中的要困难的多，面具啊，眼镜啊。并不能直接看到他的双眼，Steve并不能看透他的战术眼镜。如果面具留在那是为了挡住他的长相，那么戴着战术眼镜的意义又在哪里，又不是说有人能只看他的双眼就认出他来，他又没有一双特别好认的双眼。只是一双蓝色的双眼，其中带着一点点绿色。

蓝色，里面有一点点绿色。

“如果我要说我只是想去查看他是不是还好，这个理由足够吗？”他非常随意地说，就像谈论天气的那种随意。

“不。”来了，来自于Captain America巨大的不。足够吗？当然不够。只是查看他？这其中一定有什么别的原因。这并不合理。该死的，这里没有一切是合理的。他穿过半个地球来到这个中东国家，从一个父母双亡的十六岁孩子手里救了一个没有名字只有面具的家伙，而这个孩子还试图毒死他。去他的合理。

“因为……”他缓慢得说，试着把话语拼凑在一起，“……为，我认识他。”

“你认识他？”Steve指着那扇门，“那个孩子，Michaal？”

“是的。”Bucky低着头，如果Steve不知道的话他可能会觉得Bucky并不敢直视他，Bucky说道，就像一个长久以来隐藏着的秘密重新浮出水面，“在他父亲死于感染之后，我回到了这里。我并不知道他的父亲当时在那次混乱之中中了枪，我了解到这件事的时候他父亲已经死了。我知道Michaal的身份，我只是没意识到Michaal认出了我。”Bucky举起了自己的手臂，“你知道，你可以把你身上所有的证据全部覆盖住，但是你身上总会有点什么永远无法完全隐藏起来。”

这也许就是当他知道那个孩子给他下了毒但是他仍然没有对Michaal开枪的原因。也许就是Michaal的母亲知道他的代号Winter Soldier的原因，不是她调查出了什么，更可能是Michaal的母亲从哪里听到了那个名字，然后把它和这个‘有着金属手臂的男人’联系到了一起。

“现在你应该相信我只是想看一下他。”他轻声说，“我欠他一个道歉。”在他说完之后，他突然笑了，声音里带着一丝苦涩，“道歉，yeah，你想笑就笑吧。”

“我为什么要笑？”Steve眉头紧皱，他眯起双眼，神情严肃地说，“我觉得那是个正确的做法。你确实欠他一个道歉。”

“Huh，”Bucky难以置信得说，“我差点忘了你是谁了。”

现在Steve明白了，他没有任何理由阻止他，更重要的是他知道他不会去伤害那个孩子，即使Michaal试着做些愚蠢的事情。Steve从门边走开，给Bucky让出一条路，Bucky并没有说任何别的话只是点了点头。但是在摸到门把手的时候，Steve突然抓住了Bucky的手腕，他甚至用了点力气握紧了他的右手腕，让他感觉到了一点点疼痛来提醒他。两个人看起来身高差不多，他们之间的距离非常接近，近到互相入侵了对方的私人空间。Steve的声音另一方面反而很温和，他轻声说，“你知道，这并不是你的错。我想你当时在那里一定有你的原因，你这样对自己毫无意义。”

令他惊讶的是，Steve的行为并没有让Bucky反应激烈，相反他看起来非常平静。他没有挣扎，甚至没有做任何反应而是让Steve把话说完了。Bucky微微地抬起头，他们离得非常近，Steve可以从他的声音里听出所有的情绪，其中还有一点别的什么，Steve说不出来，但是绝对不是什么积极的玩意。任何积极的事物都无法组成那种声音。有那么一瞬间，他的声音听起来非常熟悉，但是那个声音立刻就消失了。

“你又怎么会知道呢？”Bucky嗓音沙哑。

他知道。但是现在争论这个毫无意义，他放开Bucky的手腕看着他进入了那个房间。Steve知道等待着Bucky的是什么，而只有Bucky能处理这一切。

~~~

Natasha坐在餐桌旁，双腿翘在桌子的边缘。她能感受到身后温暖的火堆，nice and cozy，鉴于这是一栋位于一个中东国家战区的旧房子。几分钟前她尝试联系CIA，但是对方毫无反应，有可能是通讯路线受损或者别的什么原因，但是极有可能是CIA那边在故意回避他们，而Natasha实在想不出原因是什么。Well，但是也不是大脑空白，她的确有一个理论。而这个理论实在是太糟糕了，如果没有任何证据来支持它，Natasha不准备跟任何人提起来，尤其是Steve。尽管如此，她确实讨厌通讯不良，这就像是在联系前男友一样，因为同样的某种原因，这些人从来不会回你的电话而且还会立刻删掉你的语音留言。

不过现在联系CIA并不是什么紧急的事情，还有另外一件值得关注的事。Steve站在餐桌的另一面，他要么是盯着地图整整5分钟了要么就是在盯着Natasha身后那个戴着面具的家伙。而这个家伙已经清理他的枪有20分钟了，这个时间足够他清理那些枪支两遍了。所以他要么是洁癖要么就是在想别的事情。

“他是典型的pain in the ass。”

“什么？”天知道Steve在想什么，反正他没仔细听Natasha的话，他缓慢地把视线转移到Natasha身上，看起来有些疑惑。

“我说，今天的天气棒极了。”Natasha止不住笑起来。

“哦，是啊，天气……”Steve试着跟上她的思路，然后他一下子反应过来了她只是在开玩笑。“你并没有在和我讨论天气，对吧？”他叹了口气，“不好意思，我在想别的事情。”

“我能看出来。”Natasha耸肩，她的拇指朝向身后，“你在想关于他的事情吧。我是说，坐在那的那个家伙就是个典型的pain in the ass。”

这整个救援任务就是个笑话。无论是CIA还是他们的目标，双方都不可信。但是如果一定要让她选择的话，那么就是CIA在撒谎，他们很擅长这个。而且要知道，政府经常在撒谎，这就是他们的工作。但是另一方面，Natasha也不会真的去相信那个24/7戴着面具的家伙，一个戴着面具的人也许是个超级英雄，但是更可能是个抢劫犯，或者，或者是更加恶劣的别的什么。

“Yeah，我知道。”Steve说，他站直了身体，双手抱胸，“但是我不认为他是个坏人。”

Natasha眨了眨双眼，就在Steve一说完‘bad guy’之后她就爆笑起来，而且非常用力，“Oh，Steven Rogers，你永远都不会让我失去惊喜。”她不知道是什么让Steve这么想，但是估计不会是和自己一样的想法。“当然啦，他才不是个‘坏人’。”Natasha从自己的手机里调出一份资料放在了全息显示上，“他的任务是暗杀Al-halqi，”Natasha把照片放大，“关于他你知道多少？那个军阀。”

“他是个当地的军阀，曾经是自由军里的一支小队的首领，但是他的势力迅速膨胀之后，他就从自由军中独立出去了，”Steve回忆简报里对他的描述。不过一开始简报里Bucky的任务是获取Al-halqi手中的一份资料，简报里并没有提到任何刺杀Al-halqi的信息。

“这就是简报里能告诉你的一切，实际上Al-halqi是当地所有军阀中势力最大的一个，也是最臭名昭著的一个，他不光大发战争财，他手下的人还屠杀小孩和妇女，抢劫救援物资。美国政府想杀他不是一天两天了。他自己一直躲在Safa Creek的一栋房产中，而那里几乎就是个堡垒。CIA曾经组织过数次暗杀，但是都以失败告终。当然失败次数还是比不上Castro，”Natasha停顿了一下，现在对她来说这已经是个正式的习惯了，每次她提到40年代之后的人物都要停下来确保Steve知道，几年时间就想把70年里发生的所有事情全补起来还是很难的。Natasha并不确定这是不是个好习惯。

这次Steve一下子就想了起来，并没有需要Natasha的解释，Steve说，“那个古巴人。没错，我听说CIA对他进行过600多次暗杀，这个数字听起来，是个难以逾越的数字啊，双重意义上的。”

“美国政府试图暗杀Al-halqi的次数也至少有一打了，你猜怎么着，全部失败了。”

“所以我想这个军阀也并不是什么圣人。”Steve总结。

“Uh-huh，”Natasha微笑，“你观察力真好。”

“谢谢？”Steve不确定那是不是个赞许，“但是即使是个战争罪犯，暗杀他也不意味着我们的目标是个好人。”

“Hey！这一点也不公平。”Natasha抗议，“那又是什么让你觉得他不是个坏人，因为他从来不杀女人和孩子？”

“我的直觉告诉我——”

“直觉？”

“——还有他没有伤害那个孩子。”Steve承认。

“现在说‘我就知道’有点太晚了，对吧？”Natasha耸肩。

~~~

在离开之前，Steve通知了所有人他的决定，所有神盾局的特工全部返回位于Sheddadi的Al-Hasakah的基地，但是其中有些人决定和Steve一起执行任务。比如说William。还有Jonas也留了下来，当然并不是他自愿留下来，Bucky很‘友好’地建议他这样做，因为某种不太好说的原因。除了他们两个，还有Rumlow也自愿留下来继续执行任务。这就意味着算上Bucky一共七个人，这比一个标准的战术小队人数还要多。

至于Michaal，虽然把他留在这里并不安全，但是他说他没有别的地方可以去，他这么多年都活得好好的，他说他一个人完全可以继续下去。所以Michaal拒绝了和那些特工一起离开这个小镇，他要继续留在这里。现在即使是面对着Bucky，Michaal已经并不带着明显的敌意了，但是他仍然恨着Bucky，并不是纯粹的恨意，但是在Michaal的双眼里仍然有着没有消失的憎恨。也许Michaal需要几年来走出去，但是最终他会想通的。

而其余的人都准备好离开这座小镇了。

在前往Safa Creek的过程中包括了步行和开车，他们找到过几辆老旧的破破烂烂的各式各样的车辆，开着那些还有汽油的直到车子完全坏掉，要么是汽油用光要么是连引擎都无法启动。之后他们就开始步行，六个小时过后，他们所在的位置到Safa Creek还有很长一段距离。除了Steve和Bucky，其余的人都只是普通的人类，而普通的人类还是需要休息的，即使是像Steve和Bucky那样enhanced，也还是血肉之躯。

最终他们停在了一个废弃的工厂——在他们走进之后发现实际上是个屠宰场，周围有一些住宅的房子。在休息之前，他们分成了三组开始进行侦查，保证这附近没有别的人。虽然现在他们的人数没有那么多了，这意味着行动变得比以前迅速，同样地也使侦察任务变得困难了。

这个屠宰场看起来非常古旧，几世纪的那种古旧，昏暗而且令人毛骨悚然，味道闻起来也非常奇怪，所有的东西看起来都像是腐烂了。不幸的是Sam和Natasha被分配到了这里，当Sam推开大门的时候，就好像几个世纪的尘土都落在了他们的身上。Sam挥着手来驱散面前的灰尘，但是他感觉自己已经吃了一嘴饱含着历史的土，他说，“我不觉得会有任何人在这里，我现在觉得我满嘴都是土，而且大概还是一些古老的灰尘，也许比Cap还要古老。”

Natasha看了他一眼，抿着嘴唇微笑着。

“Oh，得了吧，现在你什么都不说因为你不想吃上满嘴的土是吧。”Sam难以置信地看着她。

“Eh-huh。”Natasha哼了一声。

“我恨你。”Sam说。

这个屠宰场古旧而且非常宽敞，他们检查完其余的房间然后回到了屠宰房中间，这就是他们最后检查的地方了，“这个地方简直是庞大，你看那些钩子，估计都是来挂猪的，你能想象这里一次性能挂多少头猪吗？”

Natasha微笑着说：“零个。”

“啥？”

Natasha环视四周然后对Sam说，“这里是Syria，这里的伙计们不吃猪肉，想起来了？”

“Right，”Sam拍了一下自己的额头，突然意识到了，“那是他们的损失，培根实在是太棒了。”

在他们离开之前，Natasha联系了Steve，因为他们在屠宰房后面还发现了一个不太显眼的小房子，在整个屠宰场的东面，实在是太小了而被屠宰房完全挡住了，这就是为什么他们一开始没有发现这里。Natasha告诉Steve他们会在检查完那个房子之后到集合点。

两个人离开了屠宰房，他们绕过拐角的时候，Natasha突然停了下来。她举起手让Sam不要动，小声地说：“你听到了吗？”

两个人都没有继续移动，他们能听到就在不远处有人说话的声音。他们向着前面望过去，那里有一个室外的厕所，而就在附近，有三个人站在那里，他们全部穿着自由军的服装。虽然看不到他们的长相但是两个人可以听到他们的声音，并不是很清晰，但是能听到其中的一些，而且他们听起来像是美国人。

Sam和Natasha躲在屠宰场的墙角，两个人互相看着对方，Sam张开嘴做着口型，“他们是谁？”

Natasha摇摇头，同样的没有发声，“我怎么知道。”她按下通讯器去联络Steve，她用最小的声音说，“Cap，我们发现了几个人，全副武装。听他们的口音像是美国人，但是穿着并不是。”

Sam把手指搁在嘴唇上对Natasha说，“嘘，听他们在说什么。”

“Cap，Stand by。”

传过来的声音并不能让两个人完全听清楚他们在说什么，不过还是有些话能分辨出来。

“我怎么会知道…”

“我们需要尽快找到他…”

“这应该…”

“尽快送达…”

“你他妈的闭嘴…”

“完成这该死的任务…”

Natasha一边把消音器安装到枪上一边说，“这并不是全部，我不认为这儿只有他们三个。”

“而且他们绝对不是很友好。”Sam迅速地探头看了一眼。

“美国人，自由军的制服。是不是很熟悉。”

“那些在Michaal后院里没有脸的家伙。他们要么是朝着我们来的，要么是朝着那个面具男来的，而现在我们和那个面具男是一伙儿的……”Sam分析。

“这就意味着我们得干掉他们。”Natasha举起枪，他们都探出头去，那里一共有三个人，Nat和Sam不能等着Steve他们过来，如果其中一个人发现了他们就会通知其他的人，他们需要在事情变得混乱之前解决掉他们。

“我们只有两个人……”Natasha说，但是在继续下去之前被Sam打断了。

“不，我们有三个人。”他拿出了Redwing。

“那个玩意不算数。”Natasha说，尽自己所能不喊出声来。

“他当然算了。现在他是我们其中一员了。”在Natasha再次抗议之前，Sam迅速地说。

“你，瞄准那个个子最高的，我和Redwing解决其他两个。”

“没问题。”Natasha的枪对准备了那个高个子的人，深吸了一口气，“我数到三。”

Sam无声地点头。

“一。”

“二。”

“我们需不需要留一个来打听消息？”Sam打断了她。

“不。”Natasha皱着眉拒绝道，“三。就是现在。”

Natasha的子弹穿过那个高个子男人的头，Redwing和Sam也解决掉了另外两个人。他们立刻上前去查看，这三个人看起来全部不是当地人，身上的装备也不像是自由军的装备。Natasha拿起了他们掉在地上的对讲机。估计是已经过了太久没有联系，对方开始询问他们在哪。只不过现在已经没有人能回答他们了。

“现在怎么办？”

“他们会派出几个人过来查看，并不会所有人都过来。我们可以解决掉下一波过来的人。”Natasha拿出望远镜看着那栋房子，她只能看见站在窗边的几个人，她能看到那些人，就意味着他们也能看到Sam和Natasha，他们两个需要把这三具尸体拖到更隐蔽的地方。

“他们会比Steve更早到，但是在他们意识到事情糟糕之前，Steve和其他人就应该会过来了。”Natasha接着说，“而且他们很聪明，只有两个人在窗边查看着外面，这意味着即使我能用狙击枪干掉他们两个，也没有什么意义。如果是神盾局，那么那边一共会有三个小队，这就意味着至少有15个人。”

“如果是军队，三个小组，那边至少也有21个人。”Sam说道。

“这并不是很困难。”Natasha说，“如果他们很分散，我悄悄地潜进去我可以一个人解决掉大半部分，但是看起来他们所有人全部在那个房子里——而且这很奇怪——全部都在一个地方就很难控制，我讨厌所有人拿着枪互相扫射。”

“而我可以从天而降把浑身窟窿的你救出来。”Sam一边拖着其中一具尸体一边抬头对Natasha说道。

“你就那么不相信我？”Natasha在一旁看着Sam拖着尸体。

“我相信你能干掉大部分的人，但是所有人，”Sam摇头，“就像你说的，他们都挤在一起。我们等Steve他们过来——你说如果是那个金属胳膊，他会怎么做？”

“我从来没见过他战斗的样子。”Natasha说，“但是如果是我，面对一群都在一个区域的敌人，我会把他们都引出来，逐个击破，如果就在这里发生战斗，那么最好的地点就是那个屠宰房，空旷，但是有一大堆房间，结构复杂，他们不会一眼就看到我在哪里。”Natasha看着Sam身后的翅膀，问道，“如果是你，你会怎么做？”

“我？”Sam放下最后一具尸体，直起身体，“我还有Redwing，他能吸引一些火力，我可以在天上解决一些人，然后祈祷最好的结果。”

“祈祷？”

“我以前是救援小队的，我并不经常独自一人执行任务，而且一般我出现的时候都是战斗快要结束的时候。”Sam看着Natasha，她一副若有所思的样子。“你在想什么？”

“我在想他们的对话，并不是很清晰，但是我很确定我听到了他们说‘把它送达’，他们要把什么送达，又送到哪里？”

“Well，我想我们没办法问这三个人了，”Sam指着那三具尸体，“希望到时候场面不会太混乱，我们需要留一个人来进行一下‘友好的交谈’。”


	6. Hello, It's Me

等待Steve的过程中，Sam决定派Redwing出去侦查，那个家伙可以隐身，除非敌人有检测无人机的雷达，否则他们不会察觉到Redwing。当Sam管Redwing叫‘buddy’的时候，Natasha皱了皱鼻子，她看着Sam就好像仿佛在看一个古怪的家伙，“那个玩意并不是你的‘buddy’，Sam。”

Sam埋头操作着控制面板，给Redwing设置着一些指令，他没有抬起头，“你是嫉妒了还是怎么？”

Natasha咕哝着：“yeah，没错，我实在是太嫉妒了，我马上就要变成绿色的了然后把你的那个玩意砸烂。”

Sam微微抬起头，看起来有点疑惑但是什么都没说，设定完成，Sam也做好了启动Redwing的准备。如果一切顺利他应该能了解那栋建筑物里敌人的具体状况。在按下最后的按键之前，Sam挥动着手询问着Natasha还有什么意见，Natasha摇摇头，“启动吧，Steve仍然在过来的路上。”

那个红色的家伙一切数值都没有任何问题，隐身装置开启，传感器都运行良好，Sam能接收到来自于Redwing的所有反馈。原本应该毫无问题的，但是Redwing一接近那个建筑，它就直线从空中掉了下来。距离那栋建筑还有250码，敌人几乎不会察觉到它掉下来时撞击地面的声音，而且Redwing接触到地面的时候，它的隐身装置也失效了，所以如果没人去一门心思得在地上找一个红色的像是无人机的玩意，那么就不会有人发现它躺在地上，但是从Sam的角度来看，Redwing仍然非常显眼。

这种状况从来没有发生过，在启动Redwing之前，Sam检查了所有的数值，电池，运行系统，翅膀，而且这甚至不是一个大风天，他几乎感受不到任何微风，所以根本没有任何该死的可能让Redwing就在半空中停了下来，就好像它撞到了一堵隐形的墙——等等，那儿并没有一堵隐形的墙，对吧？Sam看着眼前的状况惊诧了几秒钟，他立刻去检查自己手腕上的控制面板。Sam现在只能依靠这个了，并不是说他能跑过去把Redwing捡回来然后研究到底发生了什么。

“对于你的朋友我很抱歉。”Natasha拍着Sam的肩膀‘安慰’着他。“我觉得可能是你的朋友故障了，说不定它今天有点不开心。”

“并不应该发生这种状况，我检查了所有的数值，我在这里也找不到任何问题，所有的系统都运行正常，”Sam的手指在控制面板上滑动着，“你刚才也看见了吧，就好像Redwing撞到了一堵隐形的墙，那玩意并不存在，对吧？”

“理论上应该是可行的，但是在这种地方建造一堵隐形的墙有什么用呢，就为了阻止你的小朋友？”Natasha说道，“按一下重启按钮什么的，说不定你可以把他重新启动然后叫回来？我认为他应该还没有被摔成碎片，那个玩意没有被设计成那么脆弱吧，所以重启一下。”

“不，我现在没办法重启，我按了重启按钮，但是我并没有接收到任何信号，而且我也不觉得Redwing此时能接收到我发出去的指令，看起来就好像是没电了。”

“呃——那么你可以试试拼命地跑过去换完电池然后再跑回来。”

“那玩意是太阳能的，而且有备用电池，”Sam给了Natasha一个‘你在开玩笑’的表情，“你会觉得我在启动他之前没有查看它的电量吗？上次我查看的时候，电量是满的。”

Natasha耸肩，“well，如果Redwing一切正常的话，而且那边也没有一堵隐形的墙，那么……”有什么东西涌上Natasha的脑海，她看向Sam，而Sam也看着她，相同的想法也出现在Sam的脑袋里。Natasha立刻打开自己的通讯器呼叫着Steve，“该死的，Steve，你能听得到吗？不要把我们的无人机……”最后一个词还仍然在她的嘴里，她发誓在她听到了一个熟悉的引擎声音正好在她头顶，就是无人机的引擎，而那个Williams操纵着的无人机正飞过她的头顶，Natasha仍然能看到最后一点点轮廓，但是无人机一飞入空中就消失在了她的眼前，径直飞向了那栋建筑。Natasha转过头去，她能看到Steve正朝着她这边移动。“该死。”

那个红色的小家伙就像是Sam的专属玩具，或者用他的话来说，那是他的‘buddy’，所以Redwing并没有连接到队伍里网络里，但是另外一个无人机，那是神盾局的资产，Natasha能从她的手机里接收到信号，当无人机飞过她的头顶是她能看到地图上的信号，而且非常清晰，但是无人机一接近拿到那个建筑，几乎是相同的距离，它就像Redwing一样径直摔了下去。隐形的墙听起来非常可笑，但是是可行的，不过除非他们的敌人都是傻子。那就只剩下一个理论了，干扰器。该死的，她早就应该想到这点，甚至在一开始就把干扰器放到首位去思考，现在他们丢失了两个无人机，全部躺在地上，well，至少他们没有摔成碎片。

两个无人机都摔到了地上，Steve和其他人也赶到了这边。并没有花费什么时间他就意识到了这边的状况对他们来说并不是很好。现在站在Natasha的位置，Steve能看到那两个无人机的尸体，关于这些技术上的东西，他并不是专家，Steve只能询问其他人，“有什么理论吗？是什么造成了这种状况？”

这意味着敌人有所准备，而且这也意味着现在他们也许只能冲出去见机行事了。

“我认为是干扰器。”Natasha握着望远镜观察着对面，而她能看见的敌人仍然还在原地，但是并没有任何行动不代表他们没有注意到Steve这边的状况。他们也许派出了一些人进行侦查，但是这边的视线并不是非常好，他们没办法看到整个场面。“如果是EMP装置什么的会引起所有的电子设备失效，而且范围也不会有这么大，所以应该是一个无人机-free-装置，只有无人机会受到影响。对不起，Cap，我应该想到的。”

“不，Nat，并不是你的错。我应该在派出无人机之前通知你的，现在我们失去了空中的视线。”Steve开始迅速地思考起来其他的选择。

在所有人都开始思考的时候，Jonas举起了手问道，“呃，我能说点什么吗？”

“这并不是课堂，你有什么想法就说出来，你不需要举起手来询问许可，Jonas。”Steve皱眉。

“我们也许应该……呃……直接离开。这并不是任务的一部分，也没有任何迹象他们是朝着我们来的。”Jonas也许对自己的话也不是很确定，但是他还是提出了自己的想法。但是他得到的回应是Steve难以置信的表情。Jonas立刻闭上了嘴，这并不是他第一次在Steve脸上看到那个表情，他知道自己的建议绝对不是什么好主意。

“这家伙是从哪来的？”Sam也是相同的表情，“你想想，一群美国人穿着自由军的服装，而且并没有很认真的在假扮自由军，你要知道，他们的伪装非常糟糕，他们甚至没有试着再认真一点，他们几乎就是在大声的告诉别人，‘hey，看看我们，我们在假扮别人’。在你说话之前用用脑子，man。”

“我不认为我们能全身而退，一旦离开屠宰场，我们会立刻进入他们的射击范围，无论他们的目标是谁，相信我，他们会立刻射击。如果要离开这里，那么我们还不如现在就立刻冲出去，那么机会还会更大一点。”Steve坚定地说，留给他的并没有太多选择，他需要迅速地做出决定，“okay，我们失去了无人机的空中支持，那么我们就用一点老式方法，Natasha，Sam，你们两个检查了那个屠宰房，那栋建筑里有其他的楼层吗？”

“我恐怕那边并没有其他的楼层，”Natasha摇摇头，有些失望地回答，“但是楼顶是个完美的侦察点，建筑东边有上去的楼梯。”

“好的，”Steve迅速地说，并且整理好了自己脑子里的计划，“现在开始行动。”

Williams和Jonas迅速地朝着屠宰房的另一边移动，并且进入了建筑里面，这里就像是Natasha描述的一样，巨大而空旷，灰尘，而且非常破旧。这是一个相当高的建筑物，只有一层，但是有直通楼顶的楼梯，这里也许曾经有两层，只是这里实在是太破旧了，那些楼层很可能是塌掉了。两个人迅速地移动着，根据现在的状况，他们没有任何时间可以浪费。但是距离楼顶还有很长的一段楼梯，Jonas，他走在Williams的前面，他根本没办控制自己闭上嘴，“你知道，这并不是我曾经想象过的状况，和Captain America一起执行任务，你知道，当我还是个孩子的时候，我以为他……呃，我也不知道怎么形容，嗯，是无敌的。”

“如果无敌是你崇拜那个人的原因的话，那么你大概可能崇拜错人了。Hulk也许是个更好的选择，Jonas。”Williams此时并不是很想说话，首先Jonas是他的朋友，他们认识对方有几年了，但是其次，这是第一次William感觉到他最好的朋友有可能是个蠢货，这严重地困扰着他。

“我知道，”Jonas随意地说，他语气中的‘I don’t give a crap’也同样困扰着Williams，“但是我小时候没有收到一整套关于Hulk的漫画，而且我不认为有什么漫画是Hulk做主角的，对吧？我小时候根本没听说过任何关于那个绿色的大家伙，如果我小时候就知道他……”

“你他妈的闭嘴，will you？专心任务，闭嘴继续前进，Jonas，for god’s sake，我保证如果你再说一句和任务不相关的话，我会亲自把你的舌头割下来。”Williams最终朝他吼着，他终于忍不住一直憋着的怒火了。

“Okay，好吧，Jesus，Williams，你知道吗，你真的需要去进行一下愤怒管理了。”他说道，回头看向Williams，但是William突然停了下来然后抬起头给了Jonas一个恐怖的表情，Jonas举起双手，其中的一只手还拿着狙击枪，“Okay，再也没有聊天了，完全明白了，我立刻就闭嘴。”

他们继续爬着楼梯，这些楼梯也和这栋建筑一样古旧，而且满是灰尘，他们的脚步让那些灰尘完全活动起来了，两个都人捂着嘴尽量的防止他们进入口中，而这也是个相当好的闭嘴的理由。在上去的途中他们经过了一些窗户，两个人并没有透过这些低层的窗户发现什么，但是越接近楼顶，他们就能从这些脏兮兮的窗户看到对面的状况，而且这些状况并不是非常好。

“Williams，你看到了吧。”Jonas停在一面窗户前，指着外面。

“Yeah，我看到了。我需要通知Cap。”William说道，“你继续前进，我立刻就跟上去。”

Williams把窗户上的灰尘擦掉一点以获得更好的视线，他确定自己没有看错。他打开通讯器，“Cap，这里是Williams，我正在去往楼顶的路上，我能从窗户看到他们，很明显敌人已经注意到了我们，我这里的视角并不是很完美，但是一旦我抵达楼顶就应该能看到建筑外敌人的具体状况了，但是请小心，如果我没看错的话，这些人都全副武装。”

“收到，保持通讯。”Steve镇静的声音从通讯器传过来，而William仍然不知道他到底是怎么做到的。没错，他确实不是无敌的，但是作为Captain America，他比无敌还要好得多，而且正是因为他也是血肉之躯，他所成就的一切才会显得更加难以想象。如果他是无敌的，那么这一切对他来说就会变得轻松无比。Williams完全不明白为什么Jonas如此瞎眼而没有看清这一切。

过了几分钟之后，Williams抵达了楼顶，他低伏着身体试着找到一个更好地点来观察，但是当他试着通过通讯器联络Jonas的时候，并没有人任何人回应，通讯器那边只是完全的寂静，而且不光是Jonas没有回应，此时，没有任何人在这条通讯线路上。Williams躲在一个水塔后面，他看不到任何Jonas的身影，他甚至试着喊Jonas的名字，但是仍然，一片寂静。Williams的心脏此时几乎要跳出胸口，如果没有人回应他的通讯器，也许是有什么通讯干扰器，但是Jonas，他应该在这里的，但是他没有回答，那么……该死的。

楼顶上非常安静，Williams开始移动，他趴在地上，缓慢的离开水塔的掩护，然后他看到了他脑袋中想象到的最糟糕的场面，操他的。那个该死的蠢货，Williams咒骂着。就在他不远处，Jonas躺在那里，一颗子弹穿过了他的头，他的身边流满了血液，他甚至没有机会架好自己的狙击枪。对于Williams来说，他没有任何时间对自己朋友的死感到悲伤，如果敌人的狙击手干掉了Jonas，那么他们现在一定在监视着这个屋顶，但是现在的状况是，他们从哪里对准着这个屋顶呢？在建筑里面吗？他之前观察过，虽然床边有几个人守在那，但是并没有发现任何狙击手。那么就只有那栋建筑的楼顶，那个楼顶要比这个屠宰场矮上不少，但是无论是从高到低，还是从低到高，对于狙击手来说几乎没有什么区别，那么就是有可能的。但是Williams根本没有办法亲自确定，如果他探出头去，对方的狙击手会立刻发现他，那么他就会落到和Jonas同样的下场了。他现在需要一点掩护，一点障眼法，他可以在自己附近引爆一颗烟雾弹，但是一旦烟雾散去，他只有一次机会，而且他完全不知道敌人的狙击手在什么地方。Oh fuck。

他试着联系Steve，但是仍然没有任何回应。而他的后援，Rumlow，他应该在屠宰房中，但是Williams也没办法联系到他，他甚至想跑回楼下去找Rumlow，这听起来非常愚蠢，但是现在，他甚至觉得这个是可行的。他现在需要拿自己的性命做赌注了。他之前就该和Jonas一起上来，Williams想，但是他立刻意识到了有可能他和Jonas两个人会一起死在这，只能赌一把了。

现在Williams需要引爆一颗烟雾弹，好的一方面是烟雾会成为他的掩护，坏的一方面是一旦这边烟雾起来，敌人就会意识到这边有人，也许对面的狙击手会盲目的射击来赌一赌。但是如果对面的狙击手开始射击，那么就有极小的可能性Williams立刻发现他们的方位。Williams做了几次深呼吸，戴上了防毒面具，他拔掉了烟雾弹的引信然后把烟雾弹扔到了距离他不远处，接下来他需要做得就是低着头然后等待时机。

~~~

在空中飞行有很多的好处，更好的空气，更好的景色，更好的……一切。Sam很享受这个过程，他真得非常享受，但是自从Riley的事故，他开始对飞行产生了抵触，而且是在潜意识层面的，他想要继续，但是内心深处有个声音每时每刻都在朝着他低声说不，所以他放下了一切然后离开了。但是他知道他自己真正属于哪里，尤其是在Captain America需要他的帮助来拯救世界的时候，没有人能拒绝。甚至……甚至是穿过大半个地球到了这个糟糕的地方来进行这个糟糕的任务，仍然……仍然……算是值得的。

这次没有Redwing的帮助，所以他现在自己要来完成Redwing的工作，他不能隐形，但是朝着半空中的目标射击要比想象中的困难，如果没有RPG或者是什么人扯掉他一边翅膀的话，那么他在空中就是安全的，而且还能提供一些侦查支援。但是come on，谁有能力扯掉他的翅膀呢……

自从Williams那边传过来敌人已经发现他们的消息之后，那两个人就失去了联系，Sam准备自己上去查看他们，他的速度足够快而且也距离敌人足够远，即使他在狙击手的射击范围内，那些家伙也不会朝他射击，因为狙击手都是非常谨慎小心的sons of bitches，他们几乎不做没有把握的射击。但是拿着自动手枪的人，他们都是疯子。如果任何人能吸引敌人的注意力，那么就该是Sam了。如果飞行还有另外一个好处，那么就是所有人都会注意到你，无论你是否喜欢。

他在空中能看到下面的那三个人，Steve，Nat，还有……另外那个家伙。现在他知道他的名字了，Jim。因为Steve刚才非常‘友好’地询问了他的名字，所以他们得到了Jim这个名字。还算不错？大概。总比面具男或者Winter Soldier要好，当然还有Nickel。他告诉Steve先不要行动，毕竟他们和原本该提供支援的Williams和Jonas失去了联系。

Sam最先看到的就是倒在血液之中的Jonas，而Williams则在房顶的另一边，他正在戴防毒面具，然后扔出去了那颗烟雾弹，烟雾在房顶蔓延开来。Sam立刻知道了他在做什么，他试着联络Steve，但是同样的，他也没办法在这里收到回应，而且他还有一个问题，Rumlow去哪了。

一旦Sam远离了屠宰房他立刻接收到了Steve的信号，他在屠宰房一侧的防火楼梯处开始和Steve汇报发生了什么。如果有狙击手瞄准了Williams，他需要帮他解决掉他们。而现在他大概是为唯一一个能迅速干掉狙击手的人了。他通知Steve之后，立刻朝着敌人的建筑飞去，他成功的越过了Redwing和那个无人机的位置，所以并没有什么电磁阻隔场——之类的玩意，无论是什么拦截了他们的无人机并不会影响他的装备，这很好。一旦他进入敌人射击范围，这些人完全就如同Sam所想，那些拿着自动步枪的人就开始疯狂地朝他射击。蠢货。他们很专业，但是仍然——

他加快了速度冲向了对面建筑的屋顶，他看到那边有三个狙击手在屋顶上，并且还有四五个拿着步枪的人朝他射击，狙击手并没有在意他，而是全部埋头对着Williams的方向。在空中的Sam几乎有着完全的优势，他甚至不用下来，这里的空间不大，一两颗手雷就能解决掉他们。而且他们已经杀掉了Jonas，现在没有任何理由犹豫。Sam在房顶绕了两圈之后，没有一颗子弹打中他，而其中有两个人的弹夹已经打空，现在就是最好的时机扔炸弹了。而且他也为Williams那边减轻了压力，Sam知道Williams应该能看到这边的状况，炸弹没有解决掉的，Williams应该会动手。

在两颗炸弹和Williams的补枪之后，这边屋顶的敌人已经基本清空，剩下还活着的已经迅速逃离了屋顶。现状就是敌人不敢冒然离开建筑，而无脑冲进建筑对与Sam一行人来说也不是一个好主意。尤其是在炸弹之后，Sam观察了一下窗户，原本守在那边的敌人已经不见，取而代之的是堵在窗户后面的桌子，杜绝了几颗炸弹解决掉他们的可能。

虽说冲进全是敌人的建筑对于数量上完全败于下风的Steve小组并不是个好主意，但是这并不意味着Steve一行人并没有能力这么做。

~~~

他战斗起来就像台机器。一个永不停歇的机器。

即使是对于Steve来说，他仍然不容小觑。Steve从来没有见过任何像他这样的人，每一拳都非常精确，他非常清晰得知道该瞄准哪里，无论是他的拳头还是他的子弹。这并不是一个容易的事情，你可以在战场外计算出来，但是一旦人身在其中，人们就会忘掉那些数字。只有年复一年的训练，实战，那些技巧才会烙印在人的脑中，会成为本能。而这就是Bucky现在的样子。

看他战斗的模样对于Steve来说基本成了一种享受。他没有浪费一颗子弹，从他的枪里射出的每一颗子弹都瞄准着正确的位置，并不总是朝着头部射击，但是总会射入正确的地方。他行动迅速，几乎和Steve一样快，有时甚至比Steve还要快速。现在Steve非常确定那是一具加强过的身体，那根本不是普通人类能拥有的速度。但是他还有什么可怀疑的吗，如果那些描述他的事情是真的，越战，JFK，那么当然要么是像Steve的身体一样被改造过，要么他就是像是Hulk那样变异过。

在行动之前，Steve需要确认Bucky不会造成任何不可预知的问题，所以他直接和Bucky摊牌，“我们并没有太多的时间，所以我尽量快得把这个问题解决，无论你如何想我们，但是我之前说过，我们是在统一变得，所以我需要你执行我的命令，如果这对于你来说难以接受，你现在可以说出来，你可以就坐在一旁看着就好了。如果你要继续和我合作，那么我需要一个名字，任何你可以告诉我的名字，你甚至可以编一个让你高兴的名字。我不在意你是想管自己叫John或者Mike什么的。”

没错，他‘友好’地询问了Bucky的名字。而他只说了一个字，‘Jim’，而这对Steve来说就足够了。

在Sam把Natasha带到那栋建筑之后，Steve和Bucky继续朝着那栋建筑前进。Sam吸引了一些火力，但是他们仍然面对着猛烈的火力，而且这里并没有太多的掩护，即使加上他的盾牌和Bucky的金属手臂。不过团队合作还是成功让两个人完好无损地抵达了敌人所处的建筑物之前，建筑物外面的敌人几乎都被Williams，Sam和Natasha三个人干掉了，而活着的人也退回了建筑物中。接着，对于Bucky来说，就完全是他个人的屠杀。字面意义上的屠杀，他看起来几乎不可阻挡，即使面对着数量众多的敌人，他的行动给Steve的感觉就是他完全不在意自己的生命，他确实躲过了所有朝他射过去的子弹，但是那战斗的方式就像是他根本不在意，如果Steve说他对此并不困扰，那么他就是在撒谎。

看起来一切都很顺利，但是Steve知道，事情永远都不会像表面那样顺利。而且这么多年要说Steve从中了解到了什么，那就是一切计划都赶不上变化快。

在打断最后一名敌人的几根肋骨并且击倒他之后，整栋建筑只剩下最后一个区域没有清理。而转过拐角，迎接Steve和Bucky的并不是他们想象中的子弹，或者是敌人的拳头，事实上，Steve也没想到会是这种场景。站在他们的面前的并不是任何敌人，而是Rumlow，他举着双手面对着仍然保持战斗姿势的Steve和Bucky，站在Rumlow身后的则是最后一名敌人。

Steve仍然拿着盾牌，而Bucky则举起了手中的枪。他虽然一句话都没说，但是Steve也知道他的意思，他会比敌人的速度更快。Steve看着他，在战斗中，他的战术眼镜被流弹击中了，这可能就是唯一一颗射中他的子弹了。所以他摘掉了自己的眼镜，在Steve看来，Bucky完全不想摘掉眼镜。Steve完全不知道他在想什么，也许他觉得自己的眼镜和面具就像是衣服，所以摘掉眼镜就跟裸体了或者什么的。

这一切都太过奇怪了，最让Steve不解的是为什么Rumlow会在这里，他作为Williams的后援应该在屠宰房待命。而且Rumlow还是那个打破沉默的人，他背对着拿枪指着他的敌人说道，“Rollins，把枪放下。你没有任何机会的。”

他们的最后的敌人——也就是Rumlow口中的Rollins，他几乎不为所动，Rollins的右手仍然举着枪，并且很平稳。他说，“Fuck you，Rumlow，就算我今天死在这，我也会把你带上的，别担心。”

这已经不能用奇怪来形容了。

Steve眯起双眼看着Rumlow，他问道：“谁能解释一下这是怎么回事？Rumlow？想说明一下吗？你认识他吗？”

“Sorry，Cap。”Rumlow的呼吸声清晰可闻，“我不该让这种事发生，但是没错，我认识他。你现在看着的人叫做Jack Rollins，他是前Strike队员。但是我不知道他为什么会出现在这里。”

很明显Rollins对于Rumlow的话很不开心，他紧握着手里的枪吼着，声音虽然很大，但是Steve能听出来，里面并没有什么底气，“闭上你的臭嘴，Rumlow。再说一个字你的队友就可以看到你的脑浆了。”

没有什么实际意义的威胁。Rollins已经无路可走了，他自己也知道，他现在只不过在做无谓的挣扎罢了。如果他杀了Rumlow，且不说他开枪的速度不一定会比Bucky快，就算他真的一枪射穿了Rumlow的脑袋，那么等着他的也只有死路一条。其他所有的人要么已经死了，要么躺在地上失去意识，而Steve现在也需要一个人来审问。

“把枪放下，Rollins，你已经无路可退了。”Steve把自己的盾牌放回背后，示意着自己不会杀掉他，但是站在他旁边的Bucky仍然举着枪，这让Steve的行为‘稍微’打了点折扣。“你其他的队友已经全部倒下了，你无论如何也不可能安全的逃离这里了。你也可以开枪，但是我觉得我身边的这位‘朋友’会比你还要快，你真的要拿自己的性命来赌一下吗？”

即使Steve觉得自己的说辞还是很有说服力的，而且正常人也都会知道他是对的，但是他并没有期待对方会这么快的妥协。也许只是过了30秒，没有什么‘下地狱吧’之类无意义的咒骂，只是半分钟，那个叫Rollins的人几乎是立刻的扔下了手里的枪，然后举起了双手。

这大概是Steve见过的最迅速的对峙了。

虽然Rollins的投降非常迅速，但是显然他并没有开口谈话的想法。自从Steve把他绑在了一把椅子上之后，他就一言不发。现在所有人都在这个屠宰房南边的一个房间里，这个房间估计原本是休息室之类的地方，破旧的桌椅散落在房间里。无论Steve问什么，Rollins都没有回答，而Rumlow虽然认识他，也只是知道他作为神盾局特工时的他，而早在几年前，他就离开了神盾局，之后再无音信。

虽然还没有人对Rollins动手，但是明显有一个人已经要忍不住了。Williams坐在一旁，除了Jonas，他是唯一一个受伤的人，在屋顶的时候一颗子弹射中了他的左肩膀，不过幸运的是，只是擦伤。他坐在房间的另一边，一直低着头，一言不发。如果他现在站起来朝着Rollins的下巴来一拳，Steve也不会吃惊的，毕竟Jonas已经死了，而Rollins却还好端端地坐在这里，甚至没受一点伤。

但是当Rumlow一拳打过去的时候，Steve并没有预料到这个场景。这并不是他第一选择，但是还算合理。Rumlow认识他，Rollins也曾经是神盾局特工，他们之间可能有些恩怨。而且这一拳Rumlow下手一点都不轻，打得Rollins几乎连着椅子一起倒下去，勉强坐稳之后，Rollins移动着自己的下巴，用舌头舔了舔裂开的嘴角，扭过头吐出了一口血水，而且带血的唾沫并不是他唯一吐出来的东西。Rumlow的下手之重，直接打掉了Rollins的一颗牙，那颗牙在Rollins口中滚了几圈，之后被他吐了出来。

“这是为了Jonas，你个混蛋。”Rumlow咒骂道。

低着头看着滚到自己眼前的那颗牙，Steve叹了口气，“那么，Rollins，多少颗牙才能撬开你的嘴？”

“你得再努力一点。我还有不少颗牙。”Rollins态度恶劣地回应。

当然Steve并不准备敲掉他所有的牙，但是Rollins也表明了他的态度。Steve朝着Sam和Natasha挥了挥手，“Williams，Rumlow，你们两个留在这里看着他，Nat，Sam，我需要和你们谈一谈。”接着他转向角落里的Bucky，Steve眨了眨眼睛，“呃，你，Jim，你想过来也可以，如果你不想……”并没有任何行动的Bucky已经很好的告诉了Steve他的意思，‘我就免了’。

三个人从房间里出来，Steve则把门关上——这也是他选择这个房间的理由，因为这是唯一一个有门，而且门还没有损坏的房间。

“我能撬开他的嘴。”Natasha先开了口，“我不觉得这是个难事，我可以试一试。”

Steve微微皱着眉头，并没有立刻说话，他思考了一会，“Nat……”

“怎么，不相信？给我五分钟。”Natasha看起来非常有信心。

“我有太多信心了。”Steve说，“一些断掉的肋骨，更多带血的牙齿。”

“Hey！这是刻板印象。”Natasha抗议。

“那么你的意思是，没有断掉的肋骨和带血的牙齿？”Sam一脸鬼才信的表情。“你是说五分钟之后他会完好无损？”

“并不是‘完好无损’……”Natasha思考着，“大概断掉的指甲，断掉的手臂？”

Steve叹了口气，摇着头，“不。”他摊开双手，“还是把这个当作最后的选择。”

但是Steve自己也知道，他们没有太多选择。如果他们有充裕的时间，也许最终会撬开Rollins的嘴，但事实上是，时间是他们最缺的东西。

“如果我有48个小时，或者更长，我可以保证他不会缺胳膊断腿，但是我们没有那么多……”Natasha说，但是她还没说完，就被一声尖叫给打断了。很明显，这尖叫声来自于前神盾局特工Jack Rollins。三个人互相看了一眼，立刻返回了房间。

估计是事发太过突然，Rumlow和Williams也处在震惊之中，两个人都没有去拦住Bucky，只是站在一旁显得有点不知所措。而房间中间，Bucky，右手握着Rollins被绑在椅子扶手上的一只手，而左手——金属做得——正拿着一个核桃钳夹着Rollins的食指——

“等等？那玩意是个核桃钳？”Sam惊讶地说，他转头看着Steve，“他随身带着一个核桃钳，谁会随身带着核桃钳？”

而夹着Rollins食指的原因，是因为他的拇指已经被夹断了。Steve下意识的反应就是去阻止Bucky，但是他身边的Natasha抓住了他的手臂，她朝着Steve摇了摇头，轻声说：“已经太晚了。”她动了动自己的拇指，示意Rollins的拇指已经断掉，所以也没有意义阻止Bucky了。而且她也知道，Bucky不会再去夹断Rollins的另一根手指了。因为……

“停下！”Rollins喊道，声音里充满了痛苦，以及咒骂。

“你是谁？你们来这里的目的是什么？”Bucky的声音透过面具传出来显得异常有威慑性。“除非你回答我的问题，否则我不会停下来。很多牙齿是吧，但是我相信你的手指应该没有你的牙齿多。”

Rollins盯着Bucky的双眼，突然笑了起来，他嘴角的伤口被扯开，开始流出更多的血，他笑声越来越大，他原本因为疼痛而颤抖的肩膀此时抖动地更加剧烈，他笑了有十几秒，直到Bucky变得不耐烦起来。

“你在笑什么？”Bucky加重了按压在核桃钳上的力度，金属按压着Rollins的手指，疼痛让迫使Rollins停了下来。

Rollins咬着牙，Bucky可以听到他牙齿摩擦的声音，他虽然没有再疯狂地笑起来，但是他脸上仍然保持着渗人的笑容。“你刚才说什么，huh，”Rollins呼吸颤抖着，“你不认识我。Yeah，我只是个无名小卒。但是我认识你。我非—常清楚你是谁，”他把‘非常’两个字咬得极重，“你来谈谈你自己怎么样，Winter Soldier，你是谁？你在这里的目的又是什么？”

Rollins的话明显吸引了所有人的注意力，Steve的目光现在从Rollins的身上转移到了Bucky身上。虽然他知道Rollins大半在虚张声势——但是介于Bucky的神秘身份，无论Rollins要说什么胡言乱语，Steve也觉得值得一听。

而Steve的眼神明显让Bucky有些无所适从，他甚至松开了那个核桃钳，并且退离了Rollins两步，同时也是在远离着Steve。而Bucky的退缩让Rollins的气焰更高了。“怎么了？没告诉你‘最好的朋友’自己的身份吗？我刚才听见了，他管你叫Jim。哈。这就是你能做到的最好的？Jim，”Rollins忍不住笑出声，仿佛听到了世界上最好笑的笑话。

事情急转直下的速度超过Steve的想象，他甚至已经不在考虑Rollins说得是不是实话，以及很有可能他只是在扰乱他的脑袋了。

“闭上你的嘴。”Bucky转过去语气里带着威胁。他一点点地后退，他甚至自己也不知道为什么要这么做，只是Steve看着他，他就下意识地想离开这里。

“闭嘴？”Rollins继续笑着，“现在你想让我闭嘴了。在你掐断我拇指之前，我闭嘴闭得好好的。现在？不。我会继续说。Come on，继续折断我的手指啊。之后我会告诉你‘亲爱的朋友’所有关于你的事情，你说怎么样？”

Steve盯着Bucky，他现在的眼神显得有些慌乱。而对于Steve来说，那双原本普通的双眼，看起来确实异常熟悉。没错，仍然是那双相同的眼睛，但是……

“Jim？”Steve疑惑地叫着这个名字。

对于Steve的疑问，Bucky的反应只是低下头，避免和Steve双眼直视。

一旁的Rollins冷哼了一声，“Jim？他才不是Jim，”看到Steve的目光转向自己，Rollins似乎非常享受现在，仿佛他之前断掉的手指也完全不值一提，“well，他确实是Jim，某种程度上来讲。”接着他对Bucky说，“so what，Jim？你不准备告诉他吗？难道你等着我来说？你真是太可悲了。”Rollins笑容里带着无法令人忽视的轻蔑。

现在的状况就是Steve甚至不肯把视线从Bucky身上转移，他紧紧地盯着，而Bucky，则一直后退，直到退无可退。他背靠着墙，他知道，虽然这不是他想象的场景，但是他已经没有任何办法了。

“我受够了。”Rollins突然说，“所以，Jim，你不准备说，那我就来说了。”他甚至清了清嗓子，因为断掉的手指，这让他的表情显得一场扭曲，但是心理上的满足已经大大降低了他身体上的疼痛，他扭曲的脸上还带着一丝冷笑，“这个家伙，Winter Soldier，从他的代号开始说起，以免你们不知道，但是他的实际身份是……”他的话突然中断，而且脸上的笑容也愈发阴森，“Hail Hydra。”这是在子弹射向他之前Rollins说得最后一句话。

所有人的视线几乎都集中在Rollins身上，以至于没人注意到了Bucky举起了枪，一枪射中了Rollins的头部。而且并不是像电影里的那种正中眉心之类的，Bucky用的是大口径手枪，那颗子弹打在了Rollins的鼻梁上，再加上近距离射击，Rollins的脸上开了个巨大的窟窿。

事情永远不会像计划得那样。此时仍然适用。

虽然Rollins已经连着椅子倒在了地上，但是Bucky仍然举着自己的手枪，甚至朝向了Steve。这个动作让其他人，Sam，Natasha，Rumlow全部掏出了枪，甚至只有一条胳膊能用的Williams也勉强用左手握住了枪，对准了Bucky。

Bucky并没有说话，只是胸口起伏着，他虽然并没有真的拿枪对准了Steve，但是他也没有放下枪。似乎在做最后的挣扎。这里虽然是屠宰房举架最低的一个房间，但是窗户仍然有两米之高，Steve这边所有人都守在门口，Bucky无论如何都不可能立刻这个房间。

最终Bucky缓缓地放下了手枪，他退出弹夹，把里面的子弹全部退了出去，然后把枪扔在了旁边的桌子上。他深深地吸了一口气，声音里带着颤抖，他说：“对不起，Steve。”

接着他把手伸向自己的面具，把那个几乎从来没有拿下来过的黑色面具缓慢地摘了下来，他的脸从面具后面显现出来。

那一瞬间，Steve觉得自己有些呼吸困难，他看着那原本有些陌生的双眼变得熟悉起来，那张他熟悉得不能再熟悉的脸：

“Bucky？”


	7. You Can't Handle the Truth

他有过几次机会，远到当Captain America被从冰层里援救出来的新闻循环播放的时候，近到Steve小队里的特工突击步枪上的战术灯光晃在Bucky脸上的时候，他都可以站出来。但是这远比他想象得要困难得多。但是也许让Steve知道自己还活着恐怕比隐瞒起这个消息还要显得更加自私。

得知Steve还活着的时候他人在Kiev，一如既往地在逃亡，一如既往地追寻着一些不可靠的消息。Bucky应该为此而感到高兴，但是随之而来的，是恐惧。这几十年来他要么在Hydra的追捕之下疲于逃亡，要么就是在战场之中。再次被Hydra控制曾经是半夜惊醒他的噩梦之一，但是他是个幸存者。即使是在最恶劣的状况之中，他依旧存活了下来，而且更重要的是，他活得比那些曾经追杀他的人要长得多。长久以来，他不关心任何事情，除了自由，真正的自由。

那是一个老旧而且破烂的电视，那个玩意的信号也差得出奇，并且只能接收到几个电视台的信号。那台电视几乎24/7得开着，但是Bucky从没在意过那上面播着什么。

那条新闻这大概是近十年里发生过在他身上最好的事情，但是同样也是最糟糕的事情。这意味着他的时间已经所剩无几，Bucky从未像那时更加不顾一切。

这次Syria的任务，他是如此接近自己的最终目标。通常他得到的信息都远比这个要模糊，谣言之中的谣言，即使如此，他仍然没有放弃那些线索。而这次，他几乎完全确定。从军阀Al-halqi，到神盾局，CIA还有美国政府。他知道他们之间存在着联系，而他收集到的所有信息都集中到了那个军阀身上，Al-halqi就是他的目标。

他从未如此接近。

也许就是这一次了，他可以获得真正的自由。然而接下来，事情发展就像是脱轨的火车撞毁在一座山上一样。是的，当Steve闯进那栋房子的时候，Bucky可以站出来然后说：‘Hi，Steve. 是我。’他完全可以。但是如果这次的结果仍然是死路一条，如果Al-halqi并没有他想要的东西，那么这一切都毫无意义，他只不过是亲手把Steve拽向这个糟糕的泥潭之中。

他三年前没有这么做，他现在也不会这么做。并不是说Bucky从来没有想象到这一天，他会继续活着很多年，Steve也会如此，即使是再过五十年，他们说不定也仍然跟现在一样年轻。早晚他要面对这个事实，但是他从来没有想象过会是这样的场景：

开枪射杀一个Hydra特工，在他脑袋上开了一个巨大的血窟窿之后，踩着鲜血和脑浆被迫跟Steve说出这一切。No，hell no，他从来没有想到过会是这样的场景。无论他在脑子里过了多少遍，他不会猜测到最终是这样的结果。他还有过更好的机会，Jonas的那场闹剧，对Bucky来说，那也许是最好的机会来让他揭露出自己真实的身份。

那个状况仍然很糟糕，但是要比这个强得多。

又或者是Natasha举着枪对着他的小腿时，他甚至想过如果自己那时立刻摘下面具，他也许能造成一些混乱，也许他就可以趁机离开，而不是在这里面对着Steve——更糟糕的是，当他看向Steve的双眼，他知道他看到了什么，那双蓝色眼睛里，纯粹的高兴，并不是完全都是，但是仍然充满着期待。当然里面还有不解和疑惑，在这么多年过后，他发现并不是他认识的所有人都已经死了，Steve会向他扔过来无数问题。

但是Steve值得更好的，而此时此刻的Bucky绝对不是一个好的选择。他可以选择撒谎，他可以隐瞒一切。没有任何人知道他的身份。即使是那个迷人的俄罗斯间谍。他可以称得上是一个不存在的鬼魂，对Hydra来说他的价值之大，他们不会把Bucky的身份暴露给任何人。这也意味着Steve根本不可能辨别他是否在撒谎。Bucky曾经这么想过，他有足够的时间去想这件事。而对此撒谎绝对不是一个选项。这么多年里他一直走在阴影之中，向Steve隐瞒这一切已经可以称得上是一个谎言，他只是不能继续重复这样做了。

五十年前他逃离Hydra，他没有办法解决他的问题，所以他选择了逃跑。在相当长的一段时间之内他都在逃亡，任何一个他没办法处理的问题他都选择了逃跑，而现在，他需要的是停下来。这并不容易，但是事已至此，他面对三把手枪对着自己的头——以及Williams的那柄在Williams左手中的枪只能称为半个，他非常确定那个家伙会失手。不过他已经无路可退，他这次不能继续逃跑了。

看着Steve的表情就知道他有太多问题要问。他想要答案，而这也是现在Bucky唯一能给他的东西了。Steve喊了两遍把枪放下之后，他的队员们终于收回了对着Bucky脑袋的枪。在这个满地都是一个死人脑浆的房间里讨论这件事显然不是一个好主意，其他人都离开了这里，Steve和Bucky是最后走出房间的。在离开之前，那个红发间谍问Steve他还好吗，Steve只说了一个字，声音非常轻，他说，Please。而那个间谍明白他的意思。对于Bucky来说这算是某种安慰，Steve的身边仍然有关心着他的人。他很高兴他还有朋友在身边。

“我们能谈谈吗？”Steve询问着他。他对Bucky说话的样子就仿佛他并不是很确定，而Bucky也知道这是为什么。这几天下来他并没有表现出很友好的样子。Bucky没有开口，他只是点点头。离开房间之后他们选择了远离Steve的队员。Bucky只是跟着Steve，至于Steve，他也许觉得这是一个私人的谈话，他不想让其他人参与进来。

他们走到了屠宰房的最里面，Bucky能看见其余的人都站在远处，距离确保了他们不会听到Bucky和Steve之间的谈话。Bucky一直低着头，因为Steve一开始也并没有立刻把所有的问题都扔向他。直视着Steve对他来说并不是个好主意，经过了一段尴尬的沉默，Steve终于开了口，他说：“你是怎么……？”

这应该就是那个时候了，当人们有一百个问题想问但是有完全不知道如何开始，接着，他们开始抛出一股脑得往外扔疑问代词，什么，为什么，怎么，什么时候。这样的词。Bucky知道他想问什么，你为什么还活着，你是怎么活下来的，以及‘所有事情’加上一个问号。对于Bucky来说，太多要说的了，他要谈论一下这七十年之中发生了什么，解释将近一个世纪的事情。这对于一个问题来说实在是太多了，而Steve显然自己也想明白了。

他深深地吸了一气，脸上有一点点带着歉意的微笑，Steve说：“不好意思，我……”

Bucky仍然没有任何回应。如果他可以的话，他希望他可以安慰Steve：‘Yeah，没错，我还活着。这太棒了。’但是他知道他不能这么做，这意味着希望，而此时这正是他没有的东西。

“Bucky，你还活着。”Steve调整着他的呼吸，他的声音听起来……满是惊喜。

但是Bucky现在只想浇灭那些惊喜，然后告诉眼前这个人，他已经不是Steve其实年前认识的那个人了。也许他就可以放下这一切，但是同样地，要求Steve放下这一切对于他们两个人来说都太残忍了。

“是的，我还活着。你的观察力非常好，Steve。”Bucky机械地回答。

“但是，那怎么……可能？”Steve完全忽视了Bucky口气中的嘲讽，他要么是没注意到要么是根本不在意。这仍然是个愚蠢的问题，这整个对话都非常愚蠢。

“我存活下来了。”但是他还是回答了，因为他非常确定如果他没有给出答案Steve是不会放弃的，Steve也许清楚那并不是他想要听的，尽管现在他极度想要那些答案。看着Steve过于热切的神色，Bucky轻轻地叹了口气，笑容里带了一点苦涩，“我的确从山脊摔了下去。但是你的飞机坠毁了，你仍然在这，活得好好的。”

“我是个超级士兵，”Steve说，“那意味着你也是……enhanced。我们曾经有……我是说，我曾经有过一个理论，你的身体也许像我一样被增强了。是Zola在你身上进行了试验，对吧？”

“增强了。Huh。”他并没有和Steve争执，但是Zola在他身上进行的试验，以及那之后Hydra对他所做的一切，那并不是和Steve一样，对于他来说，那是个礼物。对于Bucky来说，那是个诅咒。但是提起这个并没有任何帮助。“是的，这就是为什么我活了下来。”他的回答非常简单，他同样得也希望这一切都会如此简单。

“等等，你怎么知道我的飞机坠毁了，那是在你……”死之后发生的事情。Steve并没有全部说出口。

又一个愚蠢的问题。就好像Steve今天准备了无数愚蠢的问题等着Bucky。他眨了眨眼睛：“我……谷歌过了。”

“哦。”

两个人再次沉默了下去。Steve背对着他的队员，但是Bucky能看到他们，Natasha和Sam站在角落里，Bucky不知道他们在谈论什么，但是这不难猜，他们在谈论这他自己。当然还有Sam和Natasha正盯着他们两个，而且他们甚至没有试着隐藏着眼神。

“是的，我还活着。结案。我们现在能继续了吗？还有一个任务在前面等着我们。”Bucky迅速地说。他想把这一切尽快结束，但是从Steve的角度来看，Bucky表现得就好像他什么都不在意，而这让Steve非常恼火。

他脸上的惊喜替换成了愤怒，尽管他看起来在尽量克制，但是从他的声音来看，Steve并没有成功，“继续？不，我们并不会继续。”他的声音里充满了难以置信，“继续。任务。你不能就这么突然出现，打了招呼然后表现得就像什么都没发生过一样。你真的是……你吗？Bucky Barnes？为什么？”

Steve有着无限的问题，而Bucky有着有限的答案。

“我当然是Bucky Barnes。你是想要我说一些只有……”你和我知道的事情吗。他甚至没能说完这句话，Steve就打断了他。

“如果你是他，那么为什么，为什么你表现得就像你根本不认识我。如果这么多年你仍然活着为什么你没有来找我？而且Winter Soldier又是什么？到底发生了什么？”

一个接着一个的问题。一个不顾一切得想得到答案，另一个只想立刻离开这里。他有过机会，但是每次他有机会跟Steve解释一切的时候，他都犹豫了。上次他有机会的时候是在纽约，那次恐怖袭击，Steve就在几个街区之外，如果Bucky想得话，那么他可以在几分钟之内赶过去，然后装作一切都是意外。但是就跟之前的每一次一样，他临场退缩了。

“你会知道答案的。”Bucky找不到更好的方法了。

“不，我现在就需要那些答案。”Steve的眼神里流露着不容拒绝。

他也能从Steve的话里听出来，即使Bucky想要拒绝，Steve也不会放弃。而且事实上，他现在需要Steve的帮助。

时间过去了那么多年，但是那并不是一个漫长的故事。但是真的对自己最好的朋友讲出来——尤其是两个曾经都被认为已经死掉了——并不是一个简单的事情。但是Steve在等着他开口。

“在……我摔下火车之后。Hydra找到了我，如你所知，我失去了一条手臂。”Bucky抬起他的左手，看着自己金属的手指移动着，他继续说道，“那之后，”他用力地吞咽着，“……他们将我洗脑了。数年间，我一直替他们做着肮脏的勾当。而且……我确实做了很多事情。”他停顿了一下，终于抬起头直视着Steve的双眼，但是Bucky变得愤怒：“不，不。Steve。不要。”

“Bucky，我很抱歉。”

Steve声音温和的说。而这不是Bucky想听到的话。Steve的怒火他能接受，如果Steve对与Bucky没有更早地去找他而怨恨，他能处理。但是不能是这个。

“不，不要把你的同情放在我身上。任何人都可以怜悯我，但是你不行。我不需要你的同情，Steve。”Bucky摇着头向后退了几步。

“我没有……”

“是的，你有。你现在应该自己找一面镜子然后看看你自己的脸。现在你想怎么做？你想拥抱着我然后告诉我一切都会变好？”Bucky眯起眼睛，“我并不是Peggy，而且你知道的，即使我是她，我也非常确定Peggy也不会需要你的同情。”他的声音变得咄咄逼人，“你想知道发生了什么，那么就闭上嘴听我说。”

Steve收回了他愚蠢的表情，Bucky呼出一口气，“二十年。我花了二十年从Hydra的控制中逃了出来。我当时非常肯定地认为我是在做正确的事情，但是当我逃出来之后我才知道那一切都不是真的，而且离真相太过遥远了。我试着去弥补，然而我唯一能做的就只有继续下去。45年的时候我们就胜利了，但是我的战争仍然还在继续，永远没有结束。”

“那就是为什么你加入了军队？”Steve问道，“有传言说你曾经出现过越战之中。一个有着金属手臂的男人。”

“我没有加入军队，但是我的确在那里。而且那之后的几乎每场和美国加入的战争我都在，作为一个独立的雇佣兵。甚至是Irag War，就是十年之前，而那次行动造成了Michaal父亲的死亡。作为Hydra最成功的作品之一，自从我离开之后他们就一直追捕着我。他们甚至成功的在我身上放了一个追踪器，而且我非常确定那个玩意仍然在运行，但是那个追踪器已经是个古董了。运行距离非常小，原本只是用于追踪建筑里的移动目标的。不过也不是说他们有机会再次升级了。”他并没有在追踪器上撒谎，但同样的那也不完全是真话。

“等等，”Steve打断他，“追踪器？你知道我们是怎么找到你的吗，CIA给了我们一个追踪装备，只会在我们抵达那个小镇的时候才激活，但是如果那是Hydra的设备……那么……”

“还记得我之前说了什么吗？你有多相信你的政府？没错，你想得对。Hydra早就入侵了CIA还有政府。”

“如果Hydra已经这么做了那么你为什么还会给CIA工作？”

“那句话怎么说来着。‘让你的朋友离你很近，让你的敌人离你更近。’而且并不是CIA和政府里的每一个人都给Hydra工作。但是Hydra从未让我远离他们的视线，只是他们一直没办法真的抓到我。我一直都在逃往之中。你听到了Rollins的话了，Hail Hydra。他们是冲着我来的。”

除了那些细节，他几乎把一切都跟Steve说了。而且几乎六十年来，他从来没有这些事说出去。这些年来他有过一些可以称为朋友的家伙，但是也算不上真正的朋友。而且其中大部分的人已经死了，他没和这些人提过一点关于他过去的事。甚至是Stevica。Ah，说起那个姑娘，那是另外一个故事了。她现在还没有联络Bucky，那么很有可能她现在已经死了。很遗憾，她是个很好的人，而且也是这么多年来Bucky最信任的认了，但是即使是Stevica，也不足以让Bucky把这些事说出来。

“让你的敌人离你更近，huh。”Steve消化了一下Bucky说得这些事，他最终总结道，“你这一点做得很好。”

即使是个傻子也能听出他的意思。在‘让你的朋友离你很近’这一点上他完全没有做到。也许Steve认为Bucky也许根本没想过去找到他自己唯一的朋友然后告诉他自己还活着。如果Steve为此怨恨他，Bucky可以接受。“对不起。我应该更早去找你的。”Bucky说。

Steve笑了一下，脸上带着疲倦，“你知道的，Buck，我不需要你的道歉。”Steve看着他，“我们并不只是朋友，我们……我们之间比那更多。”

Bucky的眼神看向别处，他缓慢地说：“我知道。我很抱歉，Steve。我真的很抱歉。”他几乎喃喃着回答。

~~~

Steve现在异常疲惫。而其他的人也很疲惫。

他们搜查了那些尸体，但是并没有找到什么有用的东西，除了他们早就了解的事情。他们是Hydra特工，他们也许和CIA还有政府都有这联系，这也就意味着他们不能再继续相信CIA了。这听起来有些讽刺，鉴于他们在为CIA执行一项秘密任务。

自从Bucky朝着Rollins的脸上开了一枪，他们就失去了唯一一个能提供有信息的人。即使Bucky没有说明为什么他要杀掉Rollins，但是Steve也非常明白。Bucky宁愿自己告诉Steve这一切也不愿意他的敌人对Steve说出真相。而这让他的胃开始抽痛。

Williams受了伤，而Jonas已经死了。今天所有人都经历太多了，他们需要时间休息。即使现在放弃这个任务，Al-halqi也并不是他们需要担心的，但是还有一个人MIA。Bucky的搭档。他仍然没有说那个人是谁，但是现在，Steve可以给他更多的信任了，他决定要在这点上相信Bucky的决定。毕竟那个人是他最好的朋友。

现在对于Steve来说就像是2011年重现一样，他是那个站在时代广场的人，他看向四周，一切都变得如此陌生。

“Hey，Steve。”

他回过头，Natasha。当然是她。她朝着Steve这边走过来，打着招呼。

“你错过了你的‘午晚餐’。”她站在Steve身边，他们在屠宰房的大门口，而外面，是空空如也的公路，半个小时过去了，甚至没有一辆车从这边经过。

“那是个真的存在的词吗？。”Steve感觉到了一点轻松，“你知道，即使是21世纪，军用粮的味道也还是很糟糕。”

“是啊，我已经想念真正的食物了。而且你猜怎么，那些食物的糟糕味道会永远留在你的嘴里。我真的需要一点薄荷糖或者Listerine。那是个漱口水的牌子，防止你不知道。”Natasha坐在大门口的台阶上。

“我知道。我们40年代也是有漱口水的，我以前生活在公元后20世纪，不是公元前20世纪。”Steve低着头看向她，“你永远都不会厌倦这个对吧？”

“Nope。”Natasha摇了摇头，拍着身边的水泥台阶，抬起头看向Steve，“你不会一直准备让我这么跟你说话吧。我的脖子有点酸，我现在非常得累，你也非常得累。把你的屁股挪到这来，好吗？”

当Steve坐到她身边的时候，Natasha盯着他的双眼，“真的是他吗？那个人真的是他，Bucky Barnes？”

Steve甚至不知道从何开始，就好像有什么东西钳住了他的舌头。“我真的……不知道。”但是同时，他又像是在试着说服自己一样，“是的，那是他。我知道。”

“你想谈一谈吗？”Natasha问道，而那个大家伙只是低着头，现在他的脑袋里估计有太多的事情了。

“谈什么？”

“所有的一切？我知道这不关我的事。但是你不能把所有的事情都憋着，你需要说出来。也许你不想听我这么说，但是关于Bucky，那并不是你的错。我不知道任何关于Winter Soldier的事情，但是关于Bucky Barnes，他的档案并没有被涂黑。”

她是对的，而Steve非常清楚。

“我很好。”Steve叹气。

“不，并不。你看起来完全不好。说真的，你看起来糟透了。”

Steve挑起眉毛，“非常……感谢？”

“不用客气。”Natasha看似非常认真地回答，她几乎能骗过任何人了。“那么跟我说说。你知道如果任何关于他的事和这次任务有关，那么我都应该了解。Steve，这并不只是你和他之间的事情。我们是一个小队。”

在那个房间里所有人都目击了Rollins的死，他的尸体虽然已经不在那里了，但是血液仍然在地面上，渐渐变得干涸。Steve召集了所有人回到那个房间，除了Bucky，他不需要听Steve转述关于他自己的时候，所以他尽可能的远离这次小会议，他甚至没有继续待在这栋建筑里面。Steve没有浪费任何时间来叙述Bucky的事情，他迅速地总结了一下，通知其他人他们现在的任务是把Bucky的同伴救出来，而不是去暗杀Al-halqi或者抓捕他。暗杀Al-halqi是CIA提供的任务，而CIA已经不值得他们的信任了。他们留在这里的时间越长，就越危险。

而和CIA联络的线路仍然是中断的，但是他们现在并不需要继续像CIA汇报任何信息了。他能相信的只有他自己的队友了。CIA，政府，甚至是神盾局，他们都有可能已经在某种意义上被Hydra控制了。整整七十年，他甚至不敢去想想Hydra都做了些什么，对其他人，还有对Bucky。

他现在已经不是孤身一人了。Bucky现在有了Steve的帮助，无论Bucky的想法如何，Steve已经做好了决定。Hydra在这五十年间一直在试图追捕他最好的朋友，他不会就这么轻易的放过他们的。

“休息一下，这个任务还没有结束。”Steve对他的队员说道，“我们会在1900出发。”这就意味着他们只有几个小时的休息时间了，但是至少现在是安全的。“然后祈祷我们能在明早抵达Safa Creek，解散。”

其他人开始去找舒服的位置休息，而Natasha叫住了Sam。她对Steve说，“我有件事要跟你说。在我和Sam解决掉那三个人之前，我们听到了他们之间的对话。”

Sam的记忆也慢慢浮现出来，“Yeah，没错，他们之间的谈话听起来不是很连贯，但是仍然有些可疑。”

“你们两个听到了什么？他们说了什么？”Steve问。

“他们当时似乎在讨论要把什么东西送达。似乎他们的任务就是这个，送达‘它’。但是我们没在那些人身上发现任何值得留意的东西，而且Rollins身上也什么都没有。他们到底在护送什么东西？有是送到哪里去？”

“但是随着Rollins的死，我们有可能永远都不会知道了。”Steve说。

“如果你的‘好朋友’知道关于Hydra的事情，也许他会有什么线索。”Sam看向四周，试着找到Bucky，但是他并没有在附近。“除非他仍然还是一个混蛋。”

“我会去问他的，Sam。”Steve试着为Bucky辩解，“你知道，他这一路上并不是很友好也许只是不想我发现他是谁。”

Sam挑起一边眉毛，“真的假的，这么快？你知道他脸上戴着一个不透明的面具吧，友好一点并不会让你发现他是谁的。所以怎么，如果他变得友好一点你就能看穿他的面具吗？你们两个见面也就三秒钟，你就已经站到他那边了？哦，Steve。哦。你已经无药可救了。”

“并不是……我，只是……”Steve甚至不知道该怎么回应Sam。

“Okay，okay，我懂。Steve，别说了。我不想听你说任何关于他的事。不要说他是你最好的朋友啥的，我受不了，太drama了。”Sam挥着手说着uh-ah然后后退了几步。

“现在你听起来就像是Natasha，”Steve失笑。

“hey，你知道我就站在你面前对吧。我能听见你说话。”Natasha插话进去，并且指了指自己的耳朵。

而Steve唯一能做的就是无奈地摇头。

~~~

太阳落山地非常迅速。在太阳彻底消失之后他们就会出发前往Safa Creek。在晚上行动并不是一个轻松的决定，黑夜既会变得有帮助也同时会变的异常危险。但是为了尽快抵达Safa Creek，Steve愿意承担这种风险。

他们并没有进行太多的对话。

起码并没有想Steve想象中得那么多。在Bucky跟他坦白之后，就什么都没有了。只有一点点关于任务的对话，他问Bucky是不是知道Rollins的意图。Bucky的回答是除了追捕他以外，他就不清楚了。就只有这么一句话，在和旧日朋友重逢之后的激动彻底消失之后，Steve的感觉变得比他想象中的还要差劲。就好像他的思绪中出现了一个巨大的裂隙，空洞。他应该比现在更加开心一点，对于Bucky来说也是一样，可是Bucky的反应，确实是Steve完全没想到的。他知道Steve还活着的消息比Steve知道他还活着的消息要早了几年，但是这几年他没有任何音讯，整整三年。Steve并不是什么难以找到的人。

但是仍然，他没有任何行动。作为一个在冰层里沉睡了七十年的人，Steve把他的苏醒当成某种第二次机会，但是现在这一切看起来都只是像是他在不停地错过着某些人，某些事。而且如果Bucky只是想要一个人待着，也许Steve就应该如他所愿。他之前完全不想Steve发现他的真实身份，他一直都在极力隐藏着自己。现在，Steve唯一能做的就是尊重他的决定。过去的七十年不会回来，至少Steve还能做一这一件得体的事情。

好的一方面是当这一切都过去之后，即使他们已经没办法回到他们原来的状态，但是他仍然能帮助Bucky摆脱现状，而且他们还能成为朋友。即使Bucky已经放弃了他们原本之间的一切，但是他不能连这个也放弃。

太多事情混杂在一起，Steve并不能把这些乱七八糟的事情梳理开，他能做的就只有专注这次的任务。

太阳即将消失，Steve正在进行他的最后一次巡逻。这原本该是两个人的任务，但是既然这是最后一次巡逻，而且和Bucky组队对于他们两个来说也不是很简单。并不会出现两个人一边巡逻一边进行一次友好亲切的聊家常的状况，更可能的是非常尴尬的沉默。而且除了他和Bucky，其他人更需要休息，所以Steve只能选择自己进行这次巡逻。他检查了屠宰房周围是否安全，并且已经开始折返。即使战区所有的事物都很糟糕，但是至少月亮还是很漂亮。毕竟全世界都分享着同一个月亮。一谈起月亮对于Steve来说就会显得很疯狂，人类在60年代就登月了，那之后只过了20年，在他……死后。

Steve一踏入屠宰房，他就感觉到有什么不对劲。没有一个人在大厅里，当他离开的时候，至少Sam还在角落里小睡，但是现在他也不在原地了。现在四周并没有彻底变得黑暗，Steve仍然可以看到眼前的场景，只有一个空旷的大厅。有什么事情发生了，而且绝对不是什么好的事情。Steve没办法拜托那种糟糕的感觉，不，已经谈不上是糟糕了，应该说是最坏的预感爬上了Steve的大脑中。他立刻打开自己的通讯器呼叫其他人，但是没有任何人回应。

Steve悄声把盾牌从后背取下来，他做好了战斗的准备。这个屠宰房巨大而且空旷，但是很轻松地就可以一眼看到底。不过屠宰房四周的角落里散落着一些房间，Steve一个接着一个的检查过去，那些房间甚至没有门，所以他很迅速得就完成了检查。在他查看完所有其他房间之后，就只剩一个房间了。在屠宰房内部并没有可以看向里面的窗户，唯一的窗户是在建筑外面的另一侧，即使他有时间跑出去检查，也没办法攀爬上那么高的窗户。

门紧紧地关着，Steve能听到里面有一些微小的声音，但是难以辨别发生了什么，一定有人在里面。Steve紧握着自己的盾牌，他推开了门。而眼前的场景让他难以置信。

柔和的银色月光穿过那些在高处的窗户，透过月亮传来的微弱光亮，Steve能看见Natasha躺在地上，她的身边全部是血液，而昏暗的室内让Steve难以辨别那些血液是来自于Natasha还是来自于之前的Rollins。

而Bucky，他站在Natasha的身边，他金属的左臂完全暴露在空气之中，在月光之下尤为显眼，他的金属手指正掐着Sam的喉咙，Bucky把Sam推在了墙上，而且把他抬到了半空中。由于缺氧，Sam的双手无能为力地放在Bucky的金属手臂上，徒劳得试图挣脱Bucky使他窒息的手臂。Steve可以听到Sam喉咙里发出的声音，就像是干燥的树枝折断的声音。

闯进来的Steve吸引了Bucky的注意，Bucky转过头去看向他。Steve看着他的双眼，他盯着Steve的样子就好像他完全不认识Steve。而Rumlow就站在不远处，他在窗户下面的阴影之中，Williams躺在他的脚边，也许是失去了意识，也许已经死了。

突然，Steve听到了Natasha咳嗽的声音，她咳起来的声音听起来就好像空气突然涌上气管。Steve还没来得及去查看她是否还好，接着Rumlow开了口。他说：“杀了她。”

他在说着俄语，而那两个词大概是Steve知道的为数不多的俄语单词，Steve知道他是在说Natasha，他眼睁睁地看着Bucky抬起了右手，接着便是开枪的声音。Bucky的左手仍然在Sam脖子上，另一只手上早已那好了手枪，他执行着Rumlow的命令就像是机器人执行电脑指令一样，他甚至没有一点犹豫，就在刚才，他冷血地射杀了Natasha。而现在，他即将让Sam窒息而死。

这一切发生地实在是太快了，Steve根本无法相信他刚才看到了什么。直到Rumlow向前走了一步，他走出了窗下的阴影，他手里拿着某种装置，他正在微笑，那种最糟糕的微笑，没有人想从任何人脸上看到那种表情，有以么一瞬间，Steve以为他的心脏已经停止跳动了。

接着，他听到了Rumlow的声音，冰冷的，其他什么都没有的声音，他说，

“Hail Hydra。”


	8. God Favors the Wicked

Natasha看到了Bucky无神的双眼，和角落里悄无声息站在那里的Rumlow，之前她想不通的事情，现在她都想明白了。排除了一切可能，剩下的就只有事实。她甚至没有去按耳边的通讯器，Rumlow很可能早已做了手脚，她这么做就是浪费时间。之前他们一直无法和外界进行沟通，无论是神盾局那边，还是CIA，阻断通讯的应该就是Rumlow。

她早就应该想到了。但是……

Natasha眨了眨眼睛，她眼前一片模糊。有什么从她的头部流向脖颈，是什么呢。啊，对了，是刚刚Rumlow造成的伤口，那温暖的液体，正是自己的鲜血。头部受到的重击让她有些站不稳，恍惚间，她看到了一边问‘你们在这干嘛’一边走进来的Sam，她很想大声对他喊‘这是个陷阱’，但是她张开了嘴，却一点声音都发不出，一瞬间天旋地转。

失败了。你又失败了。

有人对她说。冷淡的声音里夹杂着失望。

你很优秀。

但是你失败了。你令我失望。你令所有人失望。

Natasha。

你听到了吗。失败品。你一次又一次地失败。

Natasha。

有人在喊着她的名字。是谁。这声音很熟悉，名字就在嘴边……她缓缓地睁开了眼睛。脸颊上铺满了热烈的阳光，很刺眼。她眯着眼睛看着眼前的人，那张脸，还有他身后背着的……弓。

“Barton？”Natasha开口，缺水让她的声音听起来干巴巴的。人虽然清醒了过来，但是身体酸痛。“我，已经死了吗？”

“喂，你这是诅咒我也死了啊。”Clint伸手探了探她的额头，‘嗯’了一声，“不，你还活着。”

终于清醒了过来，记忆一下子涌了出来，Natasha坐直了身体，她转着头看向四周，“Steve在哪？Sam呢？他们……” 她想了起来，她想起Bucky掐着Sam的脖子，而Steve还没有发现Bucky被Rumlow控制了，他对于Bucky那种无可救药的盲目信任……她必须警告Steve，那个男人，已经不是他曾经最好的朋友了。

Barton把双手放在了Natasha的肩膀上，轻轻地推着她躺了回去，“Nat，他们都没事。Steve……算是解决了，大概。” Barton解释着，“Rumlow明显低估了Steve，尽管他费尽心思，Rumlow仍然失败了。” Barton侧开身体，好让Natasha看到他的身后，而在他后面的场景——Steve和Sam正在说着什么。而在他们两个人旁边，是Bucky。他的金属手臂那边的肩膀关节很明显的被卸了下去，而他另一条手臂则被铁链挂在了这间屠宰场原本用来挂待屠宰动物的铁钩上面，铁链拉扯着他的整个身体，抬高的手臂让他的整个身体几乎悬在空中，只有脚尖着地。Bucky的双眼紧闭，Natasha看不出来他是否还有意识。

Natasha深呼了一口气，用她一条相对之下不那么酸痛的手臂挡住了自己的双眼，那些阳光困扰着她。她头后的哪一击很可能造成了脑震荡，而且……

“你很幸运。”Barton看着她的动作说道。

“我可不确定这能叫做幸运。”Natasha露出的嘴角微微翘起，虽然微笑着里面却有一丝无法忽视的酸涩，近距离射击，但是子弹并没有击穿她的防弹衣。“我想我的肋骨可能断掉了一两根，啊疼死了。”

“止痛片？干脆给你打一针吗啡？”

“不要，而且我还不想回去。”Natasha突然说，“不要和我争论。”

Barton知道她的意思，她就是这样的人。这也是让他赞赏的地方，但是现在很明显不是时候。

“我也不想和你争论。但是我们所有人都要回去。”Barton说。

“等等？什么？”Natasha把手拿下来转头看向Barton，但是明晃晃的阳光对于她来说实在是太难受了，她困难地眯起双眼，“任务呢？还有……”她问着，想了起来她最初的任务就是找到Bucky，而现在她不光找到了目标还有随之而来的混乱状况。这整个任务都有着一丝不对劲，她早就感觉到了，但是现在，似乎是得到了什么信息，但是Natasha完全无法思考，她的头正嗡嗡地想着就像是一万只蜜蜂住进了她的脑子里。而且胸口的疼痛，也几乎让她无法顺畅的呼吸。这一切都让她整个人显得混乱不堪。

“任务已经结束了。”Barton说，他并没有用‘完成’这个词，他说‘结束了’。“你们的目的只是为了找到冬兵，而现在你们找到他了。等你再恢复一点体力，我们会把他带回神盾局。”

“神盾局已经不值得信任了。神盾局里面有奸细，而且不光神盾局，CIA，甚至政府。现在，我们不能直接回DC，对于任何一个人都太危险了。”

“我已经了解了。”Barton的肩膀紧绷着，“几个小时之前我抵达这里，Cap就解释了一切，但你觉得DC比这里还要危险？比一个在中东的战区还危险？”

Natasha看起来深陷疼痛之中，她之前虽然挡着双眼，但是对于Barton来说还是很明显。“我知道，我现在根本没办法理清楚，我现在大脑一片空白。该死的，Rumlow他妈的去哪了？Steve杀了他？还是抓住了他？”

“他跑掉了。他大概没想到Steve能解决掉臭名昭著的冬兵，而且还能伤到自己，但是对于Steve来说，这一切还是有点让他无法全部接受。你之前失去了意识，至于Sam，他几乎窒息而死。Steve描述了一下他看到的一切，几乎就像Bucky完全服从着Rumlow的命令，就像一台计算机完全执行着管理者的指令。Steve看起来有些动摇，他虽然没说出什么，但是我能从他叙述的时候说他以为Bucky杀掉了你们两个的时候看出来。不过他现在应该已经调整好了。”Barton发出了一声鼻音，“我还是不太想承认，Rumlow真的很厉害，我认识他很久了，也许你是对的，天知道神盾局里还有多少像他一样的人。而我说他厉害的时候，我是认真的。Steve把他伤得不轻，但是他仍然逃掉了。就像你说的，这整个任务都很可疑，”Barton说了一堆，但是他没听到一点Natasha的回应，他几乎以为Natasha睡了过去，“Nat，你在听吗？”

“嗯，我在听。”她的嘴唇微微动着，“我在想，为什么。我们的任务是追踪到Bucky，那Rumlow的任务是什么。就像Bucky所说，如果他一直在逃离Hydra，那么Rumlow的任务是抓住他？这样的话他早就可以控制着Bucky离开了，但是他并没有。他并没有带着Bucky离开，而是控制着他袭击了我们。但是为什么现在，为什么不早一点。就因为Steve还没把其余的神盾特工派遣回去？那如果Steve决定自己一个人和Bucky走掉呢？Steve这么想过，那么Rumlow也不可能排除这个可能性。”

“你是说……”Barton也在思考着。

“很有可能，在最开始，Rumlow的目标就是美国队长。Steve是他的最终目标，Hydra想要Steve死，而这并不是一个简单的任务。那么为什么不利用Bucky这个完美的工具呢，他曾经是Steve最亲密的朋友，而现在，他是一个鬼魂，是刺杀Steve最好的工具。那另一队雇佣兵的身份又是……？他们……”Natasha突然停了下来，她的头突然开始疼了起来，尖锐的疼痛就像是有针扎着她的太阳穴。她的喘息开始沉重起来，而这让她肋骨处的疼痛也愈演愈烈。“我要杀了他。我要把他切成一块一块的。”她咬牙切齿地说。

“你还好吧？Nat。”

“我看起来还好吗。”Natasha语气不善，但紧接着她迅速地说，“抱歉，我仿佛浑身上下都疼，感觉要死了。”

“我知道。你不用和我客气。”Barton转头看着Steve，“你需要休息，即使我们要回DC，现在还有一点别的事情需要解决。”

Steve脸上的表情极为复杂，他虽然表面上在和Sam说着话，但是表情背叛了他。Steve现在比任何时候都要焦虑，他一边在和Sam说话一边不停地看向Bucky，检查着他，防止自己没有注意到他醒过来。他最终制服了Bucky，但是Bucky的身体强度几乎和Steve一样，而处于被控制的状态下Bucky几乎完全没有停止行动，即使在Steve的控制之下他仍然试图挣脱并且继续执行着来自于Rumlow的命令——杀了Steve。最终Steve只能用药让他昏迷过去。但是他的新陈代谢异于常人，所以算算时间，他早就该醒了。Steve看着Bucky的金属手臂，毫无威胁地垂在他身体的一侧，他的肩膀是在Bucky打斗的时候卸下来的，如果不尽早复位，也有可对他的肩膀造成什么永久损伤，但是他……

“地球呼叫美国队长，你在听吗？”Sam在Steve的眼前挥着手，那家伙的眼神就像是长在了Bucky身上，“你这么盯着他也没用的好吧。”话虽这么说，但是Sam也还是理解Steve的心情，他下意识地摸了摸自己的脖子，金属的触感仿佛还在，冰冷得不带一丝生气的五指。

而Sam的动作显然也让Steve有些内疚，是他对于Bucky盲目的信任给全队人员带来了危险，如果他再晚一点，也许Sam他们就真的……他能看到Sam脖颈上淤青的印记，“你还好吧？”Steve问道。

“我？”Sam苦笑，”我大概是最好的那一个吧。”他再次摸向自己的脖子，“Williams同一条手臂上又中了一枪，至于Nat，她是那个差点就死掉的。”不仅是Bucky还处在昏迷之中。至少他们的后援来了，尽管只有鹰眼一个人，也总比什么都没有好。

“我们还活着，对吧。至少你把那家伙的肩膀给卸下来了，对我来说就算是一种报仇了。但是我建议你不如把他两条胳膊都卸下来，”Steve歪着头看着他，“我开玩笑的。不过如果你想弄断他的腿我是没什么意见。”

Steve现在根本没办法不去想关于Bucky的事情，也许这一切根本不是关于冬兵的——就像Bucky所说，这么多年来他一直在逃跑却从未真正的被Hydra触及到，但是自从Steve自己出现之后，所有的事情都变得混乱起来。对于Bucky来说他最恐惧的事情再次发生了，被Rumlow那个明显是Hydra特工的人不知道怎么再次通过所谓的洗脑控制了他，如果此时Steve不在这里的话，Bucky的状况是不是会比现在要好——被挂在屠宰房的铁钩上，一条胳膊的关节被卸掉。虽然听起来有些荒谬，但是这一切让Steve不禁去想都是他的责任，但是现在，根本管不上是不是合理，从一开始来讲就没有什么事情是合理的。

在另一边休息的是Williams，就像Sam所说，他受伤并不重。在Steve去检查Natasha的时候，Sam在这边监察着Bucky以免他突然醒过来。如果Sam是受伤最轻的，那Natasha就是受伤最重的。她头后受了不轻的伤，而近距离射击子弹的冲击让她也不好受，几乎过去了一晚上，她现在还没有醒过来。

Steve走过去的时候看到Natasha已经醒了过来，她的手臂遮挡着自己的眼睛，“她醒了吗？”Steve问旁边坐着的Clint，但是他先听到了Natasha的声音，“你可以直接问我而不是Clint。”看起来她的确是醒了过来，“别问我感觉如何，因为我现在感觉糟糕透了，就像从地狱滚了一圈一样。”Natasha保持着原本的姿势，她一睁开眼睛就觉得眼前的一切都很烦，这就是脑震荡最糟糕的部分了。

“我想跟你们说件事，昨天之后，我……我认为Rumlow——Hydra，他们是冲着我来的。”Steve对他们两个说出了自己的结论。

Barton挑眉。

“你猜怎么，我也是这么想的。”Natasha并没有拿下手臂，她保持着着这个姿势和Steve对话，“跟我说说你的理论吧，你为什么这么认为。”也许从Steve的角度来看能提供一个更清晰的视角，现在Natasha根本没办法全面分析这一切，她又担心自己会错过一些信息，而随之而来的后果是他们无法承担的。

“嗯……”Steve缓慢地说，“因为在这之前，Bucky他独自逃脱了Hydra，而现在突然Hydra就这么容易地接近了他，这有些奇怪，我……”

他一边说着，Barton和Natasha两个人都转过头去盯着他，Natasha也勉强移开了手臂，Barton看起来有点困惑，而Natasha的表情更像是，你在开玩笑吗？

“怎么了？”Steve这边也有些不解。

“真的假的，现在这个时候？你就是想夸你那位好朋友吧？”Natasha眯着眼睛，“我就是相当不喜欢你对他的那种奇怪而盲目的信任，这已经不是70年前了。也许你是对的，他很优秀，但是现在你跟我说他很厉害？该死的，他打断了我的肋骨。你就不能说他是整个世界上最烂的雇佣兵吗？”通常Natasha是不会说这种幼稚的话的，这一定是脑震荡的错。

“他是世界上最烂的雇佣兵……？”Steve不确定地接话。

“非常感谢。”Natasha皱着眉心躺了回去，“well，不管你是怎么得出这个结论的，我也非常认同你才是目标这个观点。Hydra想要你的命。他们侵入了政府和那些联邦机构，但是你突然出现了，也许在他们完全掌控神盾局的路上你是一个巨大的威胁，但是在美国本土杀掉你并不是一个简单的任务，这就是为什么他们把你引到这里来并利用冬兵来刺杀你。他们的计划几乎完美，如果……这一切的充足的准备，但是他们还是小看你了。Hydra几乎就成功了。”Natasha歪过头，她看向Bucky的神色并不是很友善，如果昨晚有什么出了差错，那么他们也就不会是现在的状态了。Natasha仍然认为Bucky应该对此负责，至少他没有完全说明Hydra仍然掌控着他。也许Steve的视角和Natasha的不同，但是加入Hydra可以如此轻易地控制着冬兵，那么就非常有可能Hydra是故意没有抓住他的，因为如果Hydra想的话完全就可以做到，那么所谓的这么多年的逃跑不过是个笑话，这个冬兵也不过如此。

紧接着Natasha就意识到她现在的想法真是太过幼稚了，她并没有真的试图去分析现状，只是拒绝承认在Steve眼里Bucky很优秀这个观点。该死的脑震荡。

打断他们的谈话的是铁链撞击的声音，清脆的碰撞声在空旷的屠宰房里显得非常刺耳，这迅速得吸引了注意力。Bucky醒了过来，而Natasha看到了他眼前那个正直的男人看起来有些动摇，他并没有立刻过去，Steve只是站在那里看向Bucky，显得有些无助。就像一个踟躇的小姑娘……这在Natasha眼里却显得有些愚蠢。她叹气。

“你是想把他弄过来还是想让我这个遍体鳞伤的间谍走过去？”Natasha问。

~~

“你就没有什么要说的吗？”

受了伤的人像是Natasha还有Williams都没有过来这边，Natasha自己也知道，她过去也没有什么意义。不如就交给Steve去和他沟通，这一路上Sam对Bucky也没有什么好感，倒是后来的Clint站在Steve身边，看起来有些好奇的样子。

Bucky睁开了眼睛，扫视着他眼前的Steve的Clint，又意识到了自己的状况——他歪头看了看自己的金属手臂那边的肩膀，完全无法动弹。随着铁链哗啦的声音，Bucky一言不发又闭上了眼睛。

Steve的语气焦急：“把眼睛睁开，看着我们。”没有得到任何回应的Steve感觉到一丝挫败感，“我信任过你。”

“我并没有要求你的信任。”Bucky的语气平平，话语间显得很是生硬。

在一旁的Clint双手抱胸，仿佛是在看什么戏码，他倒是有点明白为什么Natasha和Sam都对这个人有些不满了。这种硬梆梆扔回来的话是真的很让人生气啊。

而Steve，他看起来虽然不快，但是明显和Clint的角度不同。他的胸口起伏着，看起来有些气恼，他盯着Bucky半晌，憋了半天，问了一句话：“你……是你吗？”

Clint已经开始想这个决定是不是有点问题，他是不是该把Natasha叫过来问话的。

“如果你是在问我是否还处于被控制的状态，”Bucky的眼珠转动着，瞥了一眼Steve身边的Clint，“那么，不。我现在并没有处于那种状态。除非，你们其中的某个人也拥有那种装置。”

装置？

Bucky没有抬起头，低垂着眼神，他缓慢地，开始解释了起来。

洗脑是一种极为不稳定的行为。所产生的后果也不能完全预测，而这个过程通常长久而且必须反复进行。导致的结果也不一样，而在被洗脑之后由谁来管理，又或者管理者会不会因为一己私欲而利用被洗脑的人做有害于Hydra的事情，都是相当难以控制的。

而对此所产生的解决办法，就是在那些异常强大的被洗脑者的大脑里植入Hydra研发的一种装置，进而更好的控制这些人。而Bucky就是这些对于Hydra来说最有价值的资产之一，他也是最早被植入这个装置的人之一。

而要想控制这个装置，需要有对应的频率，也就避免了管理者滥用的状况。与Bucky大脑里这个装置对应的是一个叫作接收器的东西，而那个接收器的核心就是频率发射器，只有这个频率和Bucky脑中的装置对应上，就可以完全控制他本人了。而这个接收器也只能使用一次，属于使用过后就会自毁无法再次启动，也算是进一步避免滥用的情况。

解释的时候Bucky一直低着头，没去看Steve的反应，他大概也能猜到那家伙的表情了，这让他莫名觉得有些恶心。但是令他有些许吃惊的是，Steve只是思考了一会儿，他迅速地问道：“也就是说，Rumlow手上有那个接收器。”

“是的。”Bucky回答。

突然Steve的身后传来了Natasha的声音，“那不可能。”Clint和Steve回头看去，那个红发间谍微微弓着腰，正一步一步的向这边走过来，在Clint想说你还受了伤之前，Natasha打断了他的话，“我可不喜欢自虐，我吃过止痛药了。”

“为什么不可能？”也不知道是有些激动还是怎么，Bucky突然扯着铁链身体向前倾了一点，扯动着铁钩发出吱呀的声音。“他之前算是神盾局的特工，难道你们会检查同伴的私人物品吗？”

也不知道是止痛药效果差还是没有发挥作用，虽然只是走过来，显然已经耗费了不少精力。Natasha面色很差，呼吸沉重地说：“时机很重要。时机。没有怀疑他不仅是因为他是小队的一员，还有时机。”

他们现在处在屠宰房的正中间，这个长方体形的空旷房间，除了两头有巨大的窗户以外，中间都是不透光的墙，阳光从Natasha背后射过来，这让她觉得自己更加清晰地思考了。“为什么是现在，为什么不更早点，为什么不再晚点。”

“不早点是因为他没有机会启动接收器。”Steve顺着Natasha的话分析下去，“机会也许不是一个很好的说法，再早一点，他也许根本就没有接收器可以启动。”

听到Steve的话，Natasha看着他，突然睁大了双眼：“那队奇怪的雇佣兵……”

现在她想起来了。当时她和Sam听到的对话：任务，递送它。他们所递送的也许就是接收器的一部分，他们就是要把接收器递送到Rumlow手里。或者说送到Hydra特工手里，而在之前的队伍里，也许不止Rumlow一个人是Hydra特工，而无论是谁和这队雇佣兵街头，都能保证把这个接收器组装成功。而Rumlow最后留下来也许是他故意设计的，又或者只是单纯的恰好是他。

“那队雇佣兵的任务就是递送接收器。”Steve说，“他们实际上也是Hydra的人，而和Rumlow里应外合，所以即使是应对无人机也早有准备，甚至准备好了干扰器。”

这也是无法避免的。

这一切都说得通了。原本作为Williams和Jonas的后援，Rumlow却出现在了屠宰场的另一边，而接下来他的行为可以说都很可疑，但是当时大家的焦点都在Rollins和Bucky身上。说起来，那Rumlow又是什么时候拿到接收器的，难道是在Rollins被抓之前？总感觉有些不对劲。假如Rumlow并没有被派作后援单独行动呢，如果Steve要求他和Natasha一起行动，他就没有机会赶在Steve前面和Rollins接头，几乎每个步骤都很缜密，他不太可能在这里赌一把。

“该死的。”Natasha咒骂，他向Steve提起了Rollins，“那个家伙，他投降得如此之快，都不过是场表演。Rollins的任务就是把接收器交给Rumlow。”

“那么他又是在什么时候把接收器交给Rumlow的，在我们抓到Rollins之前？那是不是时间太紧迫了，而且也不能保证Rumlow百分之百有机会可以和他汇合，当时的场面又很混乱。”Steve也看出了其中的不合理性，他们一定通过什么方法做到了交接。

过度思考让Natasha的头开始阵痛起来，但是还有什么细节她没想起来，在Bucky用一颗子弹打穿Rollins头的那间房发生了什么呢。他们把Rollins带了过去，绑在了椅子上，接着Rumlow异常气愤地打了Rollins一拳，接着他说，这是为了Jonas。

等等。为了Jonas？他几乎不认识Jonas。虽然同是神盾局特工，但是作为Strike一员的Rumlow怎么会跟Jonas这种小特工有交情。他也从来没听Rumlow提起过Jonas，反之亦然。单纯是因为同一个行动队的？

“Clint，”Natasha突然叫住了鹰眼，她对鹰眼说：“你能不能去检查一下……”

Natasha并没有故意压低声音，但是Steve和她有一段距离，后面的话也没有听得太轻。在Clint转头走向屠宰房另一边的时候，Steve问：“你跟他说了什么？”

那个红发间谍用手指揉了揉太阳穴，显得有些疲惫：“如果我没猜错的话，等Clint回来你就知道了。”

大概过了两三分钟，Clint非常迅速地就回来了。在Natasha跟他说完话之后，他就走向了那个Rollins死掉的房间，虽然他知道个大概，但是具体细节还是不清楚，他也没有问Natasha的意图，但是还是不太清楚为什么，因为Natasha说，‘你能不能检查一下那边那个房间，看看地上有没有一颗牙’。

在检查完一圈房间之后，他返回了屠宰房中间。

“怎么样？”Natasha问。

“什么没有。”Clint回答。

而Steve则一头雾水地看着他们俩，“你们谁能解释一下到底什么怎么样，什么又没有。”

“是那颗牙。”Natasha突然没头没脑的说道，她叹了一口气，这可以说是非常明显了，而之前他们所有人竟然都对此视而不见，也不知道是巧合还是天意如此，总感觉对方有着上帝的眷顾。如果当时Bucky没有上去突然对Rollins用刑，那么焦点也许就没有转到Bucky身上，说不定众人就会看得更明白一点。只可惜……“你还记得Rumlow打了Rollins一拳对吧，”Natasha对Steve说，“而且他还说道‘为了Jonas’，这就很奇怪了。我刚才让Clint去检查了一下，果然那颗被打掉的牙并不在那间房。那颗牙里也许就藏着接收器的一部分。”

不光是Natasha，Steve也回想起了当时的场景，那一拳绝对很奇怪，Rumlow几乎毫无预兆的就行动了。看着一脸懊恼的Natasha，Steve叹了口气，“所以……”

Natasha抬起眼睛。

“所以……”Bucky的声音，依旧干巴巴的，毫无生气的，“除非还有别的什么Hydra特工跳出来，我现在非常清醒。”

虽然现在把这一切都捋顺清楚了，但是，这种挥之不去的无力感还是笼罩在所有人的心头。这次的任务可谓是史上最恶心的任务了，肋间的疼痛提醒着Natasha这一路过来发生的所有事情，现在要怎么办？Natasha问着自己，但是她心里早就有了答案……

而Steve替她说出了这个答案。

“我们会把你带回DC，到时候再解决Hydra。而现在干扰已经消失，我们起码应该联系一下Colonel……”

“我是不会跟你回去的。”Bucky的声音突然提高了几度，手腕上的铁链也随着发出了声响。

也不知道是这个答案在Steve意料之内，还是他真的没有经历和Bucky争论，他只是低声地，平静地叫着他的名字，“Bucky。”

“我不能离开这里。起码不是现在。”Bucky的声音也柔和了几分，好像他们只是在聊家常一样。

“为什么？是为了你的队友？如果她安然无事的话你现在应该可以联络到她了，需要我现在联系她吗？”Steve的声音越来越平静，平静地甚至有点可怕。“你真的，是因为她才必须留下来吗？”

“是的。”Bucky吞咽一下，不知道为何，面对冷静的Steve，他突然有些慌乱。

“好的，那么我们现在试着联络一下她，如果他安全的话你会和我回去吗？”Steve双眼直视着Bucky，紧紧地盯着他，不想放过任何Bucky任何的表情。

而等待着Steve的则是沉默。

两个人对峙着，最终是Steve先开了口，“给我个机会，可以吗？”

Bucky咬着脸颊内侧。

Steve的声音平缓，“就一个机会，让我帮你。”

Bucky侧过了头，即使他一直没敢直视Steve的眼神，但是仿佛面对着他就已经无法忍受了。要不是手腕上的铁链，他现在就像离开。想逃走。

“不要再向我隐藏任何事了，再也不要了。”Steve一个字一个字清晰地说着，“我信任着你，我不要求你也这样，但是至少，对我有一点信心可以吗？”Steve甚至都没有提高一点声调，但是却显得掷地有声。

他再也没有别的选择了，Bucky想，不是吗。

“那个军阀。他曾经为Hydra工作，而他手下有一个工程师，曾经参与改造过Hydra的各种装置。他是最有可能知道如何把我大脑里的装置取出来的人了。”Bucky瞥到了Steve的一丝目光，他又立刻移开了，仿佛看着他的双眼就无法继续说话一样，“这数十年来，我从未听说过有人可以做到这种事。这是我最接近的一次了，我不可能放过这个机会。我需要接近那名工程师。”

“你有没有想过那也许是个陷阱？”Steve明知故问。

“我当然想过。”Bucky突然笑了起来，“我知道你要说什么。可是这么多年，没有陷阱，没有传言，什么都没有，我就像是在面对着寂静一样。终于，有一个声音响了起来，我不在意。”

“Bucky，我们到了这里，每前进一步都是距离敌人的陷阱更近一步。”

“闭嘴。不要跟我说这些，你以为我不知道吗？”如果你没出现的话，Bucky咬紧了牙齿，如果他没在这里遇见Steve，他也不会如此动摇。“我太累了，”不，他完全可以继续等待。“疲于逃跑，疲于躲藏。”这么多年支撑着他的东西，他还可以继续。“就这样吧。”不是的。“无论发生什么，即使我为此而死，也无所谓了。”不，并不是这样。“足够了。”

“什么足够了？”Steve穷追不舍。

别问了。“你难道不清楚吗？”Bucky闭上了眼睛，“那么Michaal呢。这些年来，我一直以为我在做正确的事情，但是还是会有人因我而死。”

“那并不是你的错。”

“你当然可以轻易地这么说。”

Steve知道他不可能从这个角度说服Bucky，那么如果他的目的是取出大脑里的装置，那么：“我认识一个技术非常好的工程师，他也许……”

Bucky当然知道他在说谁，“你以为我没有考虑过吗？但是并不只是需要一个优秀的工程师，还有医生，你以为我没有找过吗？无论优秀的医生，他们要么是说不能做，不会成功，甚至是直接拒绝，无论我怎么做，我哀求过，威胁过，甚至威胁他们家人的安全，但是得到的答案都是一样的。即使取出来了，我也会死掉。”也许是时候了。

“那么，”Steve做出了最后的决定，“我和你一起去。”

Bucky几乎没有任何动作，只是微微抬起眼神，他没有再躲避，而是盯着Steve，他问道：“你到底，在期待着什么？”

是啊。Steve心想，他自己，到底在期待着什么呢。


End file.
